Bleach: Torn Souls
by MissCyraf
Summary: After Orihime is saved, Ichigo starts college like a regular 18 year old. Though Soul Society has cut ties with him, he soon becomes involved again as Aizen begins taking steps towards full-out war, causing friends and enemies to re-enter his life.IchiRuk
1. Beginnings

Hey guys! Just wanted to say a few things before the story begins to give you a bit of background information. This is a fanfiction written by myself and a friend, Theoress. She had never written fanfic stuff before, but we both LOVE Bleach and she wanted to try and write something for it. So, I wrote up this first chapter as a sort of prompt and sent it to her. It's kind of like a game, I write a chapter, then she writes one, then it's back to me. So if you notice style changes, or an unexpected turn in the story, that's why. We don't coordinate what happens, and we can't change what the other writes, so it kind of keeps us on our toes and if one of us gets stuck, the other will help. That's why the chapters start off pretty short, but I promise they get longer. I really liked this story, so with her permission, decided to post it. It follows the manga up until around the 300's, with Orihime in Heuco Mundo and the others trying to save her. In the story, they did save her and some time has passed since then. Anyways, I hope you like it, and thanks for reading! Oh yeah, and neither of us own Bleach, we just love it :). Thanks again!

MissCyraf 

Chapter One- Beginnings

"IIIIIICHIIGOOOO!" Ichigo snapped awake to the thunderous sound of his father's voice as Isshin threw himself at his son, barreling towards him with his feet outstretched before him. Purely out of instinct, Ichigo dodged, rolling off the bed out of his father's way. His target gone, Isshin couldn't change his direction, smashing into the headboard of Ichigo's bed and crumpling upon impact. 

"What the hell are you doing, you idiot!" The orange-haired 18 year old screamed at his father, his usual scowl deepening into one of blistering anger. Isshin ignored his son's outburst, righting himself and abruptly launching himself again to tackle his son. Not expecting his father to do that, Ichigo didn't have enough time to do anything but brace himself, grunting as his father's weight landed on him. Shoving the older man off ruthlessly, Ichigo stood, planting a firm foot in his father's face. "You're even more retarded than normal! What's going on!" From beyond Ichigo's foot, Isshin started shouting, waving his arms out wildly.

"It's our son's last day at home, Mother! And look how he treats his loving father! How we've failed!" Rolling his eyes angrily, Ichigo retracted his foot, deciding to ignore his father's wild dramatics. 

"Yeah, whatever…"

"Ichi-nii!" Ichigo glanced back over his shoulder, Yuzu was standing in his doorway, clothed in her usual apron with a spoon in her hand. Karin was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over her chest as if bored. "Ichi-nii, I wish you wouldn't beat him so badly!" Ichigo scowled even more deeply. _He deserves it…_

"That idiot deserves it." Karin voiced his thoughts from the doorway. "Now forget him. Yuzu made your favorite breakfast, dummy. Stop wasting time and eat it before it gets cold." The twins turned to head back downstairs. Ichigo followed, sparing a glance back at his father. 

"You better get down there if you wanna eat with us, 'cuz I'm sure as hell not waiting for you." 

- - -

Breakfast was abnormally peaceful for the Kurosaki family, Ichigo and Isshin only had one fist fight throughout the entire meal. Like normal, it had ended with Ichigo only growing more irritated and his father wailing at the life-sized poster of Masaki on the wall. Isshin seemed to quickly recover, though, clapping his hands together to call everyone to order.

"Ok! Kurosaki family plan for Move-In Day!" Karin slumped back in her chair while Yuzu sat up in attention, Ichigo, having placed his dish in the sink, leaned nonchalantly against the counter. "We will call it 'Operation Get-Rid-of-Useless-Son'!" He was cut off by Ichigo's irate protests, Karin's laughter, and Yuzu's dismayed whines. He ignored them, pressing on. "Chief of Staff—" He pointed to Karin, who interjected with "Don't you mean 'Chief of Stuff' again?". "You will be responsible for getting all of Ichigo's things in the car! Ichigo will help! Yuzu—you're in charge of lunch! Make sure everyone gets a healthy meal!"

"And what're you gonna be doing?" Karin cut in again, scowling much like Ichigo. In the past few years, she had grown to resemble him more closely than anyone else in the family. _Maybe that's why she's so cool. Heh..._ Ichigo let his mind wander for a few minutes, tuning back in to find Isshin in a headlock, Yuzu attempting desperately to resolve their father and sister's quarrel. 

"Like hell you'll be supervising! If we're gonna work, you're going to too!" Karin was shouting was Isshin shouted protests. Although Ichigo personally agreed, he pried the two apart.

"Whatever, let's just get moving."

He lifted a box onto his shoulder, then set it back down again, scanning his room. It was practically empty now, his mattress bare, desk clear and closet empty. His brows quirking, he left the box, slowly approaching the closet with dragging steps. It was empty, he knew it. It had been empty for nearly a month now, the former occupant gone. And for the first time since she had left, he allowed himself to miss her. 


	2. Useless

Hi! Ok, so this is my friend Theoress's section. That's why the style changes, if you're wondering...Enjoy!

Chapter Two- Useless

With a pang of regret, Ichigo slid the closet door closed. Why hadn't he entreated her to come back? He had never fully admitted to himself how deeply he cared for Rukia. He pushed those thoughts out of his mind as he shut the door to his empty room behind him. He was going off to school now. It was a new start. Time to leave behind the past and make a new future for himself.

"What took you sooo long, son?" Isshin called excitedly as he aimed a flying kick at the side of Ichigo's head as he was coming down the stairs. Ichigo dodged without thinking. He was still distracted by memories of Rukia. He strolled absently to the car with his father croaking about his "coldness-to-his-own-dad-who-raised-him" behind him. Karin and Yuzu helped Ichigo pack the car, with their father looking on and making approving comments every now and then, and scrutinizing their efforts. They resigned themselves to his unhelpfulness and ignored him. When all was ready, Ichigo gave one last look at house, then looked on towards the road ahead. _A new road_, he thought. _Time to leave the past._ But he liked his past, his past as a Shinigami.

- - -

"OOH, We're almost there, Ichi," Yuzu exclaimed with eyes wide as she took in the campus. Ichigo wasn't so enthusiastic. Although AGU had been his first choice and was an excellent school, it was as if the rain had returned. Ichigo just didn't feel right in the real world after his excursions to Soul Society. The worst part was that he could no longer tell anyone about it. Ishida, Chad, and Orihime, his classmates with high spirit ability who had accompanied him to Soul Society, were all going to other places last he heard. Ichigo felt that as time passed, it was like Soul Society, Shinigami, his abilities, and…Rukia, were all just a weird dream that was fading quickly.

Before he knew it, they had arrived at his dorm, which was to be his new home for at least a year. It was little cloudy out, but the building looked relatively welcoming with old bricks and white washed window-shutters. There was already a crowd of people bringing big boxes and over-flowing bags up the stairs. 

Ichigo's father broke his melancholy analysis of the building. Isshin threw Ichigo the big box containing his desk. "Watch what you're doing!" Ichigo shouted at him, but Isshin just continued to throw boxes out of the car happily. 

"Finally getting rid of him," he hummed to himself, "always wanted daughters anyway…"

"WHHHHHAT!" Ichigo exploded and threw a well-honed punch at his father, who spluttered as it hit him square in the summer. 

"That's it, Ichigo," he said, "Never let your guard down and always protect your reputation!" Ichigo gave his father the evil eye, then dismissed him, and walked over to the table with the smiling RAs to get his room key.

After he was moved in, he sunk onto the bed. Karin and Yuzu continued to move the posters around until they were aesthetic enough for their standards. Isshin supervised, though not without several out-bursts from Karin about how he wasn't doing anything. "I'm your father and I love you, Karin. Why do you accuse me of these things…oh why are my daughters so cold to their father!" Isshin wailed. Karin rolled her eyes and returned to positioning the posters. 

Ichigo gazed absently out the window. Something moved far away in the bushes. His heart skipped a beat. Could it be hollow? Or maybe Aizen's attack had begun! Ichigo's breath caught in his throat. A huge hollow burst into view chasing a young soul. Ichigo straightened up. He instinctually reached for his Substitute Shinigami badge, but at that moment he watched as the resident local Shinigami came into view and intervened. Ichigo didn't know this Shinigami, but he seemed to be doing fine against the hollow. Ichigo relaxed, realizing that he'd been holding his breath, only to notice his whole family staring at him. "Are you ok, Ichi?" Yuzu asked. She looked concerned.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. It was nothing." Ichigo said blandly, though he could feel his face getting hot. 

"Did a little bug scare you?" Karin laughed at him, as she flicked a spider he had just noticed across the floor.

"NO, A LITTLE BUG DID NOT SCARE ME!" Ichigo yelled, too peeved to remember he was embarrassed. 

Isshin cut in. "Well, Ichigo, looks like we have you all set up here. Your classes start Monday. Looks like you won't be needing us around anymore." Ichigo nodded.

"Bye Ichi!" Yuzu looked like she would cry. Ichigo hugged her.

"Don't worry, Yuzu. You can come see me anytime you want. It'll be fine, and you won't have to watch me and Dad fight." Ichigo laughed a little, his tone light. He hoped his joke would cheer her up. 

"Bye, Dork." Karin said. Ichigo grunted. _Humph…_

"Well, son, give your father a goodbye hug, we're heading out." Isshin held his arms out. Ichigo took the opportunity to plant his foot right into Isshin's face. 

"Or not…" his father mumbled, then brightened up. "See you, son. Have a good time!" Karin and Yuzu waved. And then they were gone.

Ichigo sat thinking in his new room. It seemed so simple, but he knew from his involvement with Soul Society that nothing about the universe was simple in the least. In his mind, he recalled the shinigami defeating and purifying the hollow. He had said to his family that "it was nothing." He considered those words slowly. It was actually something, but it was nothing to him. He wasn't needed to do anything about the hollow. His abilities weren't doing anyone any good. The hollow and the whole spirit world that was hidden from human eyes really was nothing. Or rather, he thought, he was nothing to them, no matter how much he himself yearned for it.


	3. Adjustments

My chapter again, hope you like!

Chapter Three- Adjustments

"Oi! Kuchiki!" Rukia's head shot up towards the voice calling her name. She was seated, legs folded beneath her, in the middle of the 13th Squad's office, stacks of paperwork surrounding her. The screen door slide back to reveal her interrupter, a lazy grin on his normally aggressive face as he strode into the room. "Or should I say '_Vice-Captain _Kuchiki_'_?" Seeing her life-long friend, she stood, arms folding across her chest, a playful smirk on her lips.

"So you heard, huh, idiot?" Abarai Renji gave a low chuckle, walking up to her to give her a rough pat on the head. 

"Yeah, just now. Captain Kuchiki told me." The smirk slid off her face to be replaced with sheer shock. 

"Ni—_Nii-sama_ told you?" Renji withdrew his hand only enough to ruffle her hair. 

"Of course, stupid. How else would I know? News doesn't spread _that_ quick 'round here. So far, only the Captains know…Well, the Captains, you, and me." 

"Oh…" _He told Renji…Could—could Nii-sama be _proud_ of me?_ Renji, seeing her brow contort with emotion and slight confusion, bent down to look into her eyes at her level. 

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't be upset. This is a good thing!" 

"I just—I can't believe he told you. Do…do you think this means he approves?" Renji snorted. 

"Of course he approves, dammit! This means he finally thinks you're ready, just like everybody else already _knew_!" She felt slightly guilty, glancing away, her expression still fallen. _They couldn't have thought that…_ "C'mon, Rukia. Everyone knows he was the one holding you back before. You should have been an officer a long time ago! Hell, a Vice-Captain a long time ago!" A smile, small at first, broke over her lips. Renji, observing her trying to fight it, kept up the positive reinforcement. _He must think I need it…oh well, what the hell._ "Besides, Ukitake loves you." He placed his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them lightly and forcing her to look at him. "You deserve this." Slowly, she nodded, allowing herself to accept the idea that she could be important, special. _No, not could be. I…am._

"I deserve this." She repeated. Renji grinned at her broadly, stepping back and crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Yes, you do." Turning away from her, he hurried towards the door. "…Though…you still can't beat me." Her confidence quickly melting into anger, she shouted and ran after him, his laughter further incensing her as he pelted out of the office. 

o o o o o

"Welcome to AGU freshman class!" A hyper, giggly man stood center stage in the auditorium, thrusting his arms into the air enthusiastically. A cheer rose from the crowd around him, Ichigo's normal scowl twisted even further and he looked away, decidedly bored and annoyed already. This sucks… Something on the edge of his mind tingled, an unusual spirit force. He sat up, glancing around him, looking for the source. _It's not a student…And not in here. …Outside? Another Hollow!_ Adrenaline shot through his veins, excitement causing him to forget his surroundings. He stood up sharply, whirling around to find the direction of the source. 

"…Can I help you, son? Do you have a question?" The spirit pressure blinked away, gone completely. He snapped back to reality, he was standing in a sea of students, all of their eyes on him. Utter humiliation crept up his spine into his cheeks, he winced, unsure about what to do. _Great, just frickin' great! My first day here and everybody already thinks—no, _knows_—that I'm a freak! What do I say!_

"Uhh…no…I'm just so happy about…AGU…" His voice died away, and he wished heartily that the rest of him would as well. People around him began to whisper, he dropped back into his chair, sinking into it as much as he could. 

"Well, that's just terrific! But please, let's keep our enthusiasm down at a calm level. Now, back to what I was saying…" Rubbing his face thoroughly with the palm of his hands, Ichigo withheld a groan. _I hate this place already_. 

- - -

_Thank God _that's_ over…_He slumped into his room, pushing open the door to his dorm. It was exactly how he left it before the orientations began. _Good. At least my roommate isn't here yet. Hopefully then he won't have seen me lookin' like an idiot earlier…_He bent over a box, unpacking the last box that his family had left. Lifting the lid, he reached in and grabbed randomly, lifting out a smaller box of his old manga. He dug through it, pulling out a few of the books. He recoiled slightly as he saw the titles. 

"'Love Burns Forever'? 'The Maiden and Her Prince'! '_Vampire Vixens on the Hunt'!_ Ugh! These aren't mine! These are _Rukia's_ damned books!" As revolting as they were, the reminder of her disturbed him even more, and he roughly threw them back into the box, fully intending to trash the whole thing as soon as possible. As the books landed, though, a familiar squeak pierced the otherwise quiet atmosphere. Teeth grit, Ichigo thrust his hand into the box, fished around, clutching at an object. Yanking his hand back out, he lifted out the squishy Mod Soul. 

"Ichigo! Get your dirty hand offa me! Argghgh!" The little stuffed animal writhed in his hand, fighting to be released. 

"What the hell! KON!"


	4. Worries

Theoress's section. :)

Chapter Four- Worries

"How did you get here!" Ichigo shouted at Kon. The mod soul dwelling in the stuffed animal with his particular penchant for women's chests annoyed Ichigo. Although Kon was useful at times, animating Ichigo's body when his soul was busy with Shinagami work, Kon got on Ichigo's nerves more than he thought a stuffed animal could. Yet still, he kinda liked the guy. He had to admit that watching his sisters dress up Kon in girly dresses was pretty amusing.

"Where is Nee-san?" Kon demanded, casting looks wildly about Ichigo's dorm room. 

"She's not here, Kon, you idiot," Ichigo said flatly. "She's in Soul Society, remember?" Ichigo's thoughts once against drifted to Rukia's face. She who had made him a shinigami. She for whom he risked everything to save. She who constantly bickered with him, yet who was the first person to make him feel like he fit in the world. Ichigo sighed.

Kon blinked at him, then continued to look around the room, confused. "Your room changed a lot."

"Dumbass." said Ichigo. "This is my dorm room at AGU." He held Kon up by the back of this head and pushed him in different directions to take in the whole room.

"It's ugly." Kon said non-chalantly. 

Ichigo threw him onto the bed, yelling, "Too ugly to stay here? Or would you rather go live with Yuzu again?"

Kon scowled and turned away from Ichigo. "It's ok, I guess, but I still miss Nee-san." Ichigo rolled his eyes. That little stuffed animal could be so presumptuous. Ichigo thought of Rukia in Soul Society. He hoped she was doing well. He wondered what was going on there. What preparations were being made for Aizen's attack. It had been over a year since the time Soul Society predicted he would come. What was Aizen doing? What was his plan? Was he lolling them into a false sense of security, biding his time, honing something more deadly than ever imagined? What was his goal anyway? He had left Soul Society with Captains Gin and Tousen and had been building his base in Hueco Mundo, making the terrifyingly powerful Arrancar out of the most powerful hollows. Maybe he was waiting for the highest class of hollows. But what was he going to do with them. Ichigo knew he was trying to make the King's Key, but what would he get out of getting to the king? Sereitei wasn't about power; it was about keeping the balance of the universe intact so that it didn't collapse. What would Aizen get out of destroying that? If collapsing the universe wasn't his plan, which Ichigo didn't find a very logical plan in the first place, what was Aizen's goal?

o o o o o

"Where is Vice-Captain Hinamori?" asked the scowling Captain Hitsugaya. Though he looked like a 10 year old child, which threw off people who didn't know him, he was the very skilled and discerning Captain of the 10th Squad. 

"I haven't seen her since yesterday when she was released." replied Isane, Captain Unohana's Vice-Captian. Her 4th Squad was comprised of mostly healers who cared for ailing Shinigami. Hitsugaya was not pleased by the news. 

"Hmm," his brows furrowed, "I haven't seen her since then either." He was worried about her. Hinamori had never fully recovered from the emotional and physical wounds she suffered from former Captain Aizen. She had been his loving Vice-Captain for many years and had looked up to him with worship-like admiration. His betrayal of Soul Society had affected her worse than anyone else. Since then, she had been in and out of the infirmary with different stress and exhaustion related ailments. She hadn't really taken charge of her squad, though she was a well-trained officer, because she felt somehow empty and lacked confidence when she was not by Aizen's side. She still believed deep down, though she no longer admitted it, that Aizen couldn't have truly betrayed them, that there was a bigger plan or that he was being manipulated. Her Aizen was not a traitor. 

Hitsugaya knew that Hinamori's version of Aizen didn't exist, and he was particularly troubled by Aizen's betrayal of Hinamori specifically because she was his sister in their Soul Society family. Hitsugaya and Hinamori remembered almost nothing of their families in the real world, which made their bond in Soul Society that much stronger. Her trauma effected him deeply. Even shinigami souls could be profoundly damaged by excessive loneliness and alienation.

"Thank you, Vice-Captain Isane," he said, his thoughts returning to the situation now at hand, "Please keep an eye out for her and let me know if you see her. I want to make sure she remains healthy" and can finally accept what Aizen really did, he thought to himself. With that, he turned and strode out the door to look for her. He knew she was in fragile condition.


	5. Roomates

My chapter again. Enjoy :)

Chapter Five- Roomates

A firm knock sounded at the door, interrupting Ichigo's train of thought. He whipped around to face the loudly-complaining Kon, who was standing on his bed and pointing out all the flaws with the dorm room. 

"Kon!" He hissed. "Get down! Someone's coming!" The stuffed animal presented him with as vicious a scowl as a stuffed animal could, and flopped over, seemingly lifeless. "Uh, come in?" Ichigo answered as the door started to push open. Another boy slipped into the room, a over-stuffed duffel bag hanging off his shoulder and a few boxes tucked under his arms. Ichigo watched him, slightly confused, his expression blank. 

"Um…can I help you?" He inquired. The boy, with grey-brown choppy hair that fell into his face, a gawkish stance for someone of medium height, and an utterly frightened expression, dropped his things in the middle of the room. Eyeing Ichigo as if he carried the plague, he cautiously held out his hand. 

"Hey…You must be Kurosaki. I'm Radar." Ichigo ignored the hand, still not really understanding. 

"'Radar'? What kinda name is _that_?" The boy glanced away, his cheeks reddening slightly. _Someone has confidence problems…_

"Uh, well, it's actually this nickname I'm trying out…thought it sounded cool…" He scratched at his head, mumbling and shifting his posture uncomfortably. "My real name is Oriniro Akemi." Ichigo laughed outright at that, and the other boy seemed to shrink into himself. _Oops…_ Stretching out his hand, he grabbed Akemi's, which had been hanging rather awkwardly, and shook it firmly. 

"'Bright Beauty', huh? I can see why you wouldn't want to go by that. 'Radar' it is." Radar's eyes widened and a shy smile spread across his face. 

"Yeah, my parents really wanted a girl," He chuckled a little and Ichigo cautiously laughed, careful to not injure the boy's feelings again. 

"So, I guess you're my roommate, right? That's why you're here?" Radar nodded. 

"Yeah, that's me." Ichigo relaxed, he knew that he sometimes made people uncomfortable with his height…_And Rukia always said I scowl and look mean…I so do not scowl. _Just in case, he attempted to soften his expression, trying to look friendly. _I'm gonna have to live with this guy for the rest of the year. It'd probly be best if he wasn't afraid of me… _Radar threw his stuff onto the empty bed, surveying Ichigo's posters, and half-assed attempts at decorating. Ichigo slumped against the wall, hands shoved in his pockets, thoughts wandering. They were interrupted. 

"Uh…You sleep with a stuffed animal?"

o o o o o

"…By the mists of the eastern mountains, across all boundaries, above all barriers, sparrow's flight and feathers rise! By the sprays of the southern seas, through the stones and over the land, white rose petals dance in the waves! Beyond nightfall! Above daybreak! Way of Sight number Ninety Seven! The Seeing Eye!" Within her hands, a pulsing orb burst forth, the light on its surface wavered, revealing a misty scene within it. Hinamori sucked in her breath. _I've worked so hard…waited so long…!_ She leaned to get a better view of the scene in the orb. Though the vision was hazy, she could see a random place in the real world, humans shuffling through the streets, going about their daily business. She concentrated, and the sight in the globe blurred, shifting into another. It darkened, the sky within whipping with sand and heavy winds. 

"At last…" She muttered, eyes widening as she gazed into Hueco Mundo. "It's taken me so long…" The kidou she was using was by far the most difficult she had ever attempted, its difficulty level extremely high in the Nineties. Few, even those gifted at kidou, had ever been able to achieve usage of the spell. Despite being a master, Hinamori barely had control over it, having to concentrate so much that it caused her whole body to weaken, tremble. And she was never able to keep the spell up for long, sometimes fainting in sheer exhaustion. 

It was extremely dangerous to her health to even attempt the spell, but to continue to attempt it could be thought of as suicide_. If anyone knew…they would lock me away forever… If Whitey-chan knew…he would never forgive me… I just…I cannot believe Captain Aizen would do this, I have to prove them all wrong. _

"I have to save Captain Aizen!" 

o o o o o

After spending the next few days of orientation around Radar, Ichigo decided that he liked him. The boy was a little dippy, extremely shy and nervous, but considerate and patient. _He's quiet, so I never have to worry 'bout him being too loud, he shares all his food, he's not really all that messy…I think it's gonna work out pretty well._ Ichigo, seated crossed legged on his bed, glanced over at his closet, in which Kon had been stuffed under a box in order to silence him. …_That is, if damned Kon will keep quiet!_

It was Sunday afternoon, the day before classes began. Ichigo had been planning out his schedule, reading over the campus map and looking at teacher evaluations online. The day had been lazy and all together boring. _I guess it shouldn't bother me, it's not like I get many of these days…Even Radar isn't here…I wonder where that kid got to…_

Standing, he scratched idly at his side, thoroughly bored and getting a little restless. Despite this, he didn't want to go walk around campus, not really wanting to have to converse with any of his peers_. Meh…so I'm antisocial…so what._ He stood in the middle of his room for a few minutes, lingering, eyes on the closet. _Why the hell not…_Lips quirking, he opened the door of his closet, ignoring Kon's muffled shouts, reaching into a box that was shoved far into the back. His fingers closed around the desired object, and he strode back over to the bed, shutting the closet closed behind him. _Kon can just chill for a while, I can't trust him on his own_. Lying down in bed, he rolled onto his side, facing the wall. Gripping the Shinigami badge in his hand, he slammed it against his chest, his soul form ripping out of his body. 

"Ahhhhhh!" Ichigo sighed, now garbed in his old black robes, with massive Zangetsu strapped to his back, and stretched. Waving his hand around, and kicking out his leg, a broad grin crossed his face. "Good to be back…" Turning, he pulled the covers over his body to make it look like he was sleeping, and silently, headed out the door. 


	6. Invader

Hey guys! A few quick things before you start..Firstly, thanks for the reviews! I really wasn't expecting to get such a great response, so thank you! Also, I know the chapters have been pretty short, sorry about that. When we first started writing this, we really didn't intend to ever post it, it was just for fun. Then, as we started to get into it, the sections we both were writing got a LOT longer, haha. Anyways, please forgive their shortness for a while, I promise they get longer in the future. This is my friend Theoress's section, enjoy! MissCyraf

Chapter Six- Invader

Ichimaru Gin's monitoring screens flashed an odd alert. It signaled a kidou penetration at random, irregular points all over the Las Noches Palace of Hueco Mundo. He didn't know exactly what to make of it. A reading like this had never come up before. Was someone attempting a break in? Or could someone actually be trying to spy on them? Gin called Ulquiorra, Espada number 4, to report to Aizen. Ulquiorra appeared in the doorway wearing his usual melancholic expression, always in marked contrast to Gin's constant smile, disingenuous though it was. 

"Yes, Ichimaru-sama?" Ulquiorra said quietly. He had never had particular fondness for Gin. 

"Ulquiorra, go to Aizen and tell him that there have been highly irregular, though infrequent, kidou penetrations of the Las Noches walls. I suspect attempted invasion reconnaissance." 

"Yes, sir," Ulquiorra replied and slipped out of the room silently. He walked purposefully through the maze-like hallways of Las Noches. Though an Espada, Ulquiorra did not share the blood lust that characterized most of the other Arrancar. He was disinterested in most things, only wishing to fulfill the task at hand as seamlessly as possible. Like the rest of the Arrancar, Ulquiorra had been created using the Orb of Distortion, designed by Kisuke Urahara. This device blurred the opposition of Soul and Hollow, allowing immense increases in power of the subject. However, the ratio of soul and hollow was not consistent in all the Arrancar. In fact, Ulquiorra retained few memories from his former life as a hollow. Mostly he remembered Aizen and Hueco Mundo. His memories so limited, he felt his sense of purpose similarly limited. He didn't particularly identify with the other Arrancar, but there was nothing else to look to. He merely followed orders and fought extraordinarily well. He did sometimes wonder, though, what Aizen was planning and what the end result would be.

o o o o o

Ichigo had had a good enough time running around in Shinigami form, though he found nothing. No hollows, no trace of spirit force activity, not that he was particularly good at sensing it anyway. He still found it rather out of the ordinary. _Oh well_, he thought, _it had been good to practice with Zangetsu for awhile._ He was keen not to lose his bankai again. Ichigo didn't know what Aizen was planning, or what was coming, or if he could be of use, or if Soul Society would even contact him. After all, it had been awhile. Nonetheless, he wanted to be in top shape when the time came, as he hoped it would. 

Ichigo jumped up to the window of his room and slipped inside, slightly worn out from the practice he'd just put himself through. 

"Ahh…" he released his breath. It felt good. He was slightly amused as he came into the room to see Radar talking to Ichigo's apparently sleeping body. Ichigo slipped back into his body and rolled over. "Can't cha see I'm tryin' to sleep?" He wanted to seem like his normal self, so Radar wouldn't suspect anything, not that Ichigo thought he would. 

"Huh? Oh." Radar said. "I just wanted to ask you about something…. His voice trailed off as if he was embarrassed to bring it up. 

"Well, what is it?" Ichigo pushed. 

"Uh..well….I..I thought I heard sounds, like a voice or something, coming from the closet and even movement. I took a look and all I found was that stuffed animal of yours." He looked ashamed and embarrassed. "Look, Ichigo…I know you must like that stuffed animal to have brought it here, but uh, do you think maybe we could get rid of it?" Radar stared into the ground. 

Ichigo's breath caught. _KON!_ he fumed silently. 

"Haha, I bet it's nothing." he told Radar. "Don't worry about it. He's just a cute, little stuffed animal. Bet you just heard people from the room next door." Radar nodded. Ichigo wasn't sure if he had convinced him. Ichigo made a mental note to kill Kon at the next opportunity. He had no idea what Radar would think of Kon if he found out. Kon's story basically included the whole story of Soul Society and Shinigami.

o o o o o 

Ulquiorra had arrived at the entrance to Aizen's large balcony, where he spent most of his time. He asked for permission to enter. There was a longer pause that Ulquiorra expected.

"Enter, Ulquiorra." Aizen replied calmly. As he crossed the threshold, Aizen turned slowly to face him. Ulquiorra was not sure what Aizen had been doing, nor was he supremely interested, but Aizen looked tired and slightly worn out, a very unusual expression for Aizen. Ulquiorra spoke, unaffected.

"Ichimaru-sama has detected irregular kidou penetrations over Las Noches. He suspects invasion reconnaissance." He delivered the message curtly.

"I see." Aizen looked pensive. "Thank you for informing me, Ulquiorra. You may go." Ulquiorra bowed slightly and left. 

_Kidou penetrations_, Aizen thought. _How strange. Kidou is a Shinigami technique, but few are very skilled at it. _He doubted that it was reconnaissance since Soul Society would have little to gain by bringing the battle to Hueco Mundo, a place that was filled with Hollow. Were they trying to spy on his activities? That would be pointless, he kept careful illusions surrounding all his valuable work using his zanpakuto. Aizen continued to consider it. He was sure he could determine the intention; he considered Soul Society very simple minded. Because of his illusions, he figured Soul Society would know that kidou surveillance was useless. Surely, they would not want to waste time or energy that could be spent training on draining magic such as that. If not Soul Society, and Aizen was sure it wasn't, then who? Who could use such advanced kidou? And who would use it without being commanded to do so by Soul Society? What would their motivation be?

Aizen's mind abruptly cleared. One name came to mind: Momo Hinamori. 


	7. Memories

hey guys! chapter 7 up! I KNOW it's crazy short, so I've decided to post the next chapter to. This was my section. My friend, Theoress, ranted to me later about how she loved the couple and how funny it was. Sorry if you don't like it, you will get couples in this story since it was written to entertain just my friend and myself. I hope you do like it though :D

Chapter Seven- Memories

Ulquiorra silently made his way back down the hall to his quarters, his face an expressionless mask like always. Though he wasn't extremely interested, the idea that someone could be watching Hueco Mundo irked him, lingering in the back of his mind. Aizen-sama did not seem disturbed. Perhaps it is nothing. His bright teal eyes darkened slightly. A thought, though he attempted to dismiss it, kept surfacing. _What if…Can it be possible that whatever this is…could be a threat to us? Aizen-sama would not react in front of me. Is he really that confident? _Ulquiorra's face remained placid, but his thoughts were now churning. _Perhaps an attack by the Shinigami is coming._

Ulquiorra came to a door, he had hardly realized where he was going, his mind saturated with disturbing, and potentially dangerous if anyone were to find out, thoughts. He pushed open the door, stepping into the room. It was now empty, the only light coming from the false moon Aizen had placed into the sky.

_Another light used to shine in this room…The woman._ He knew her name, remembered it well, but never addressed her with it. He never allowed himself to be in any way personal, in any way connected. Aizen's plan was to isolate the girl, and in that way, to break her and bring her to their cause. The plan had failed when she had been rescued. _Stolen away…_Though he had few memories, few from his hollow days and not many since then, he remembered her quite clearly.

Pressing his hands down into his pockets, Ulquiorra strode out of the room, his mind still slightly rebellious. _The Shinigami could attack…it could be the end of this world…_He seized at a memory, one of his fondest, though he didn't know why. Moonlight shining off her hair, her eyes, though sad, still had hope, still had passion, strength. Things he had never known. _The end of this world….the end of this life. _Still clinging to the memory, he found something else to look forward to. _Orihime…_

And for the first time he could remember, Ulquiorra smiled.

o o o o o

He dropped into his desk, grumbling as he curled his long legs under the chair, his knees smashing up into the little wooden table top attached to his seat. _Stupid chair_… The day hadn't been a necessarily good one. _First, I was late and had to skip breakfast. Then, it rained on me and my bag got soaked. History was a disaster and the teacher's an ass, then I lost my ID card… _Ichigo's normal scowl had crumpled into one of epic proportions, he was exhausted from not sleeping well the night before, hungry from lack of meals, still wet, and entirely irritated with life. That, and though he loathed to admit it, he was lonely. Radar was cool—_sortof_—but seemed to spend a majority of his time fiddling away in the computer lab. Ichigo, not really being a techie sort of guy, could only nod and agree as Radar had told him excitedly about computer…_stuff. I don't even remember what the hell he was talking about. _

He now sat in class, math—a subject he had always been rather good at—aggravated and lonely. He zoned out, reminded of Rukia by the mention of integers. _Haha, that dumbass. She never understood them…Never got the concept of a negative number._ _"How can you have a non-number? You either have something or you don't! You can't have negative something! This is so stupid!" _

He smirked to himself, tempted to chuckle aloud but holding it in. _Best not to embarrass myself in front of a large group of people again… _Thinking on Rukia, like he found himself often doing, he wondered absently what she was doing in Soul Society, how things were. It had only been two months or so since they had last been together_. It seems longer than that…_ Thoughts scattered, he wondered what it would be like if she were back again, with him. He withheld a snort. _That idiot would never make it through college…Besides, where would she stay? In my closet again? Ha! No way, I might be able to lie about Kon being in there, but I think Radar would definitely figure out if there was a girl in there too…Nah, it would never work. It's stupid. What a dumb idea._ As he forced himself to look at the board again, he couldn't hold back the thought.

_I wish she'd come back…_


	8. Plans

This is my friend Theoress's section.

Chapter Eight- Plans

"Vice-Captain Rukia," said Captain Ukitake gently, "Please take command of the 13th Squad. I must attend a Captain's meeting. We are investigating the disappearance of Vice-Captain Hinamori." He looked troubled. Rukia nodded.

"Yes, sir." she responded curtly. Ukitake smiled. Though he was confident in his decision to make her Vice-Captain, he was not yet used to her presence in that position and found her seriousness slightly amusing, but also very refreshing after the replacement of his two former aides who did nothing but bicker constantly. Ukitake relaxed a bit. He knew he could tell Rukia much more than he had told them.

"I am very worried," he started. "Hinamori was very attached to Aizen, and her disappearance and whereabouts have the potential to put us all at risk if she were to fall into the wrong hands or get the wrong ideas in her head." He shook his head. Things were falling apart in Soul Society. Aizen had destroyed the general order. Soul Society was even having difficultly keeping up its main task of protecting souls and the balance between Soul Society and the real world, much less trying to train for the impending war.

Rukia watched as his expression descended into deeper levels of concern. She knew the situation was growing more desperate. Soul Society needed every fighter they could get and at max strength. She made a mental note to train harder. She wasn't sure what to say to her captain though. She wanted to reassure him, and she wanted him to know that she would hone her abilities and put everything she had into following him into the battle against Aizen. Rukia had always felt indebted to Ukitake for taking her into his squad, for helping train her, watching out for her, and now for making her his vice-captain. She wanted to live up to the highest standard possible and make him proud to have given her that rank.

"I will not fail you," she said.

Ukitake's concentration broke. He smiled. "Of course you won't. How could you?"

Rukia blushed inwardly.

"Well," Ukitake said. "I must go. I will inform you as to the course of action we decide to initiate."

Rukia nodded as she watched him exit and make his way to Room 46. Things were coming to a head now. Soul Society had not been as it was for hundreds of years in quite a while, since…._since Ichigo had come to protect me_, she thought. She hated having been an unwittingly part of Aizen's plan. Without Ichigo's audacious rescue effort, though, no one would have found out about Aizen's treachery. Ichigo had been so arrogant, _too arrogant_, she thought to herself, _to undertake such an assault on Soul Society, and yet, it may have been what saved us all_. Although she yelled at him constantly when they were together, she was surprised how much she missed Ichigo and their perpetual, little arguments.

o o o o o

"Matsumoto!" called Hitsugaya. Though her absence from the administrative office annoyed him, he was never as angry about it as he seemed.

"Yes, Captain?" She came running in, breasts bouncing, looking flustered and a bit bleary eyed.

"Dozing off?" He inquired.

"Never, Captain Hitsugaya," she said dreamily, avoiding his gaze. He sighed.

"Matsumoto, the Captains have agreed to set up a monitor to specifically search for Hinamori. At the moment, she is untraceable." Matsumoto flinched.

"That is troubling, Captain…" she trailed off. That could only mean one of two things.

"Yes," he said, his usual composure broke as he looked apprehensive. "Either Hinamori has acquired an untraceable gigai from Urahara Kisuke or…" he didn't want to say it… "or, she is already in Hueco Mundo." he finished quietly. Matsumoto gasped.

Hitsugaya continued on hastily: "We are sending a search party into the real world to seek out Urahara. He is the expert on these things, but if she has already left, he may not know her whereabouts and it is possible that she procured a gigai from him without his knowledge, although I think that is an unlikely possibility. Our goal is to find her as soon as possible. Depending on our investigation in the real world, we will be better able to speculate on whether or not she has reached or has been taken to Hueco Mundo. If that has already taken place, then it is already too late." He looked grave.

"Who will the search party be?" Matsumoto asked. Although the circumstances weren't ideal, she always relished an opportunity to go into the real world.

"We have chosen to keep the same group as we did in the advanced guard. Not only do we have more experience in the real world, we have also already faced the Arrancar and are more ready to deal with potential battles with them."

Matsumoto nodded.

"Those who are coming include," Hitsugaya listed them, "You, Matsumoto, Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika, and myself, to lead and oversee. Our group's primary goal is to locate and retrieve Hinamori. We are also including Kurosaki Ichigo and the other available ryoka in our party. Their abilities will be useful if we encounter interference from Hueco Mundo. One of our secondary goals is to help them train to maximize their abilities. The other is to intercept any potential activity from Aizen. Our first stop will be the Urahara shop." The plan was simple enough, though Hitsugaya was dubious of the likelihood of finding Hinamori.

"I understand, Captain." Matsumoto replied. Hitsugaya nodded, but looked distant. He sincerely hoped she was not in Hueco Mundo. He was certain that if Aizen found her, he would either deceive her into doing his bidding, or force her to. Hitsugaya wasn't sure which one was worse. She had already suffered so much from him.

"Let's go, Matsumoto." He said, cutting off his pessimistic thoughts. "The other Captains will already have notified their subordinates if they are to come. We are to assemble at the gate." Hitsugaya strode out of the room hastily, though his steps were not very far apart. Matsumoto ran after him after grabbing a few things to take with her. She caught up quickly.


	9. Surprises

My section now, hope you like! Oh, also, the colleges in this story are made up. Just in case anyone was wondering :D

Chapter Nine- Surprises

Inoue clutched her books to her ample chest, confused. _What number is my classroom?_ All the buildings looked the same, all the halls twisted in tangled knots, making it nearly impossible for her to find her classes on time. Dropping her books, she dug into her bag, searching for the small slip of paper that mapped out her schedule. _105…Where is it! I'm so late!_ Scooping up her books again, she ran down the hall, skidding. Her feet, still slippery from the downpour she had been caught in, couldn't catch on the tile floors, she slid, one arm wheeling while the other still held her books to her body. A figure stepped out in front of her, only to be caught in her slide. She rammed into the other person, her books and bag full of papers taking to the air, dropping and floating down to the floor around her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry—I was wet—my feet were—I didn't see you! And I slipped—and I really didn't see you—I'm so sorry! I—"

"Inoue? Is that you?" A familiar voice caught in her ears, her head snapped up towards it, her eyes wide.

"K—K—"

"Inoue? Are you alright?" His warm brown eyes lingered on her face, his scowl, so familiar, was one of slight concern.

"Kurosaki-kun!" She coughed out the name, shock seizing her to the core. _He—he goes here! How—how did I not know!!_ He grinned ever so slightly, sitting back on the floor, grasping at his head. She realized why she hadn't recognized him before, a hood was covering up his signature bright hair, probably because of the rain. The way his hair was plastered to his face despite it, it obviously hadn't worked very well.

"Yeah. Wow, Inoue, you really do have a really hard head. I might have gotten a concussion." He gave her a lop-sided smirk, still rubbing his head. Her surprise still clung to her, she couldn't really believe that the love of her life—she thought—was here. _That he goes to the same school! He—he said he was going somewhere else at the end of last year…_She hadn't seen him since he had saved her, and, as she stared at him, the vision, still vivid in her mind, of when he found her in Heuco Mundo flashed before her eyes. She continued to stare blankly at him, not even hearing what he said. After making his joke, his brow dropped lower, growing more concerned.

"…Really, Inoue, you ok?" She blinked, realizing that she was staring, that she had only said his name.

"Oh! Yes, sorry Kurosaki-kun! I—I just—I didn't know you went here!" He began to climb to his feet, picking up her books and papers all the while.

"Oh, yeah. I was gonna go to IMT, but I changed my mind last minute." At her puzzled glance, he smirked a little. "It was…_too_ close to home. I really didn't want my dad dropping in, especially in the mornings… I didn't know you went here." He grinned again, she giggled lightly, beginning to get over her shock. Helping pick up her papers, she gave him a slow smile, fighting the urge to grab and embrace him. _Kurosaki…Ichigo._ Despite how poorly her time at AGU had been going before, everything suddenly felt right.

o o o o o

Leaning back in his set, Aizen steepled his fingers, considering. _I can feel it now…her power. She must not have mastered the true form of the kidou spell if I am aware of it. Even as a master, the spell must be beyond her ability. _He was nearly alone now, he had dismissed most of the Espada, wanting only to think and irritated by their endless blather. _Hinamori must be acting on her own, Soul Society would never allow her to attempt such high-level kidou…the fools. Most likely, they are unaware of her rebellion. Of her betrayal…They still care for her, they still believe her to be valuable._ His light smile was hardly noticeable on his face, his features deceivingly handsome, gentle. _Oh, and she will be valuable. To me. _

"Ulquiorra." The fourth Espada emerged from the shadows, the only other in the throne room. His footfalls echoed throughout the vast marble room, soft, measured, though they were. Number Four stopped before Aizen, dipping into a deep bow.

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

"I have a little job for you…I want you to capture Hinamori Momo from the real world and bring her to me."

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Standing, Ulquiorra lifted his hand into the air, his finger tracing a line, the air cracking along the line. The crack distorted and stretched, creating an opening in front of him. Stepping through it, the fourth Espada vanished. Though Aizen wouldn't know it, he had no intention of going after Hinamori Momo. Another woman entirely was on his mind.

o o o o o

Ariya Tiano, seventh seat of the Thirteenth Squad, stood, eyes scanning the campus. He, and two others of his squad, had been sent out a week ago by their Captain to investigate the strange reiatsu pulses around the area. They had been keeping an eye on one individual, a Kurosaki Ichigo, knowing that his unusually high reiatsu probably had something to do with the odd level changes. Ariya was unusually uncomfortable this afternoon, something had been nagging at his senses all day, like a lingering memory that he had mostly forgotten. He felt like…_something is coming._ And, standing with the two others on the college's quad, invisible to the student passer-bys, the unusual feeling came to a head. The spiritual pressure seemed to drop down on him, feeling like it was crushing him into the ground where he stood. The cause soon became apparent. The air grew a wrinkle, and then a seam, tearing apart. Out of the fabric, a slender young man stepped out, all white, a broken mask upon his head, his eyes, mournful, face otherwise expressionless. Ariya's heart felt like it had stopped with his fear. An Espada had appeared on campus.

o o o o o

A hand pounded down on her head, ruffling forcefully through her hair. Rukia cringed away, setting her paperwork aside and glaring up at her attacker.

"Ugh! Get off! What do you want, Renji?!" The red-headed Vice-Captain smirked, dropping down heavily beside her.

"I was bored. I don't care if they _are_ in a meeting, I hate it when the Captains leave me in charge…Then I can't go too far, or do what I want…" He leaned back on an arm, sighing, disgruntled. Rukia glanced over at him, mildly irritated.

"So you figured I was close enough to come bother? Stupid. It's a great honor to be entrusted with the leadership of then entire squad. You should be proud, and take your duty more seriously." She scolded, head held high as she stood, placing the finished paperwork on Ukitake's desk.

"Humph…You're taking this _too_ seriously…"

"And _you're_ an idiot..."

"Hey! I've been a Vice-Captain a lot longer than you! I know how things work! I—"

"Vice-Captain!"

Rukia whirled around, startled.

"Orhiro-san!" A member of the Thirteenth Squad quickly bowed before her, his eyes wide, panicked. "What is it!"

"The Captain! I must speak with him!" Her anxiety rising, Rukia straightened, attempting to prepare herself for whatever news he brought.

"The Captain is unavailable, Orhiro. I was left in charge of the squad, tell me! What is it!?" The officer only hesitated for a second.

"Kuchiki-san! The Thirteens who are in the real world—I've just received their report! An Arrancar has been sighted! An Espada!" She balked—it seemed far too early for an attack! _We—if Aizen is attacking—we're not ready!_

"Orhiro! How many of ours are down there!"

"Three, Kuchiki-san!"

"That isn't nearly enough to even _hope_ to take on an Espada!" She whipped around, grabbing Renji's arm. "Renji!" Their eyes, wide, locked. He gave her one curt nod, and they both turned, sprinting through the door.

"Kuchiki-san!" Orhiro called, arm outstretched. Rukia paused only long enough to shout at him.

"Orhiro! The Captains, you have to tell them! We have to go save them, or they'll be killed! Tell Captain Ukitake! Go!" With that, she spun on her hell, and with Renji, ran to the gate for the real world.


	10. Rushing

Hello, beautiful readers! Welcome to Chapter 10! Hahah...ok. This is my friend Theoress's section. Sorry for the cliffhanger, she's sneaky.

Chapter Ten- Rushing

Ichigo's concentration broke in the midst of his chemistry homework. His head shot up. What was that huge reiatsu pulse he had just felt? He'd never had a keen spirit sense, but this felt very strong, but not totally unfamiliar. _An Espada!_

Adrenaline pounded through him. He slammed his badge to his chest, separating his soul from his body. Prepared as a shinigami, he bolted out of his dormroom and down the hallway towards the spirit force he sensed. His thoughts flying, he was going on instinct alone. Ichigo didn't know which Espada had come or why, but he knew he had to put a stop to it. He just hoped it was not the beginning of Aizen's attack.

The halls seemed to go on forever; it seemed that the faster he wanted to get there, the slower his legs carried him. At last he burst into the courtyard, the area where he had first sensed the strong spirit force. Ichigo looked around. _That's weird. _Everything looked…normal. The sun was shining, the wind was rustling the leaves…had the Espada left?

Ichigo sensed the Espada's spirit force elsewhere, though there were still particles lingering in the sun strewn lawn, among the peaceful looking trees. Wearily, Ichigo rounded the corner of the building as he followed the reiatsu. _The girls dorms are that way!_ Then he saw it.

Three shinigami wearing the insignia of the 13th Squad lay flat on the ground. Ichigo's eyes widened. _Who did this!? Is this Grimmjow come for the final battle? Who are these men? Do the Captains know they are here, or about the Espada?_ Questions flashed through his mind, each one leaving him increasingly certain that he would be facing this on his own. He pushed thoughts out of this mind, what he needed now was resolve. Ichigo approached the men to establish their identities. _They're…alive, just unconscious. And one is a woman. _They were all breathing and did not appear to have severe injuries. _Which of the Espada would do this?_ Ichigo knew the Espada normally delighted in bloodshed. _Does this mean Aizen was not attacking? Because if he is, wouldn't he have wanted his Arrancar to kill any and all members of the Gotei 13 that they encountered? Then...what is this Espada's mission?_

Ichigo wasn't sure what to think, but the Shinigami would live and he could feel the strange reiatsu growing as if in anticipation. _Fulfillment of the mission? _Ichigo's mind raced, and he ran as fast as he could towards the source of the spirit force.

o o o o o

Rukia rushed through the Spirit Gate to the real world with Renji flying behind her. They had to get to the Espada as soon as possible. The three soldiers there would not stand a chance. Though resolve and panic consumed her thoughts, she could not help but feel slightly chagrined that this had happened on _her _watch, though she knew it was in no way her fault. _No time for thoughts like that now_, she told herself. _Must provide aid now!_

"Renji!" she called "Where in the real world is the Espada currently?" She knew the coordinates, but whether it was a park or an office building was an important fact which she did not know.

"I think it's the campus for some _college_," he called contemptuously. Renji found the idea of a university rather odd and mostly pointless. Academia just seemed to perpetuate itself with little real use. "ACU? Or something, maybe, AGU?"

_AGU!_ Rukia's head throbbed. That was where Ichigo was! What if the Espada had been sent to get rid of him?! Panic gnawed at the corners of her will….Ichigo was likely in danger!! She pushed images of a mortally wounded Ichigo out of her mind, _NO_, she thought. _I must protect him._

"Come on, Renji!" She pulled his arm, forcing him to go even faster. Holding up her hand, she materialized the opening to the real world.

They materialized in courtyard. Rukia saw the three members of her squad. Her breath caught in her throat.

"They're ok!" Renji called having arrived closer to them than she had. "This way!" he pelted off towards the Espada's reiatsu. Rukia followed him at top speed. Ichigo's reiatsu was in the same place.

o o o o o

Orhiro banged on the door to the Captain's meeting. _Open up, open up, come ON,_ he thought. "This is 6th officer, Orhiro of the 13th squad! I have an emergency message from Vice Captain Kuchiki!" He heard commotion within the chamber. _Hurry up hurry up_, he mentally commanded them.

The door swung open. The Captains looked grave, even Shunsui. Orhiro felt oddly self-conscious suddenly being the center of attention, but remembering the issue at hand, "An Espada has appeared near Karakura Town on a university campus. There are three members of Squad 13 stationed there. Vice Captains Kuchiki and Abarai have already left to reinforce them, and they request further back up," he gasped out.

"Thank you," the Commander General said. "We will act immediately, you may go."

Orhiro was relieved to have completed his role, but was slightly disappointed that he did not get to hear nor be a part of the Captains' plan. He closed the door and walked back to his quarters, feeling an odd sense of anti-climax.

However, the mood among the Captains had darkened. Ukitake spoke first. "We have already sent Captain Hitsugaya with an advanced group out to search for Vice Captain Hinamori, as we suspect she is the target Aizen is going after." He looked troubled… "Although we are unsure of her whereabouts, she is not suspected to be near Karakura town. It is possible that Aizen is seeking Kurosaki Ichigo."

The Commander General broke in. "Aizen's reasons for sending an Espada are unimportant at the moment. Alert Captain Hitsugaya of the situation, as they are the closest and most able to provide immediate assistance. He, his guard, along with Kuchiki and Abarai, should be able to take care of the Espada. Right now we must prepare reinforcements in the event that more Arrancar surface, and we must lift the limitations on their power as soon as possible."

The Captains nodded.

o o o o o

Ichigo sensed that he was closing in on the Espada. Looking around he realized that he was in front of the Shironam Dormitory. _Doesn't Orihime live here?_ What was the Espada doing here? He couldn't possibly want her. Then Ichigo saw him.

The 4th Espada, Ulquiorra, was moving swiftly towards the side entrance of the building. Ichigo's eyes widened. He had been the one who kidnapped Inoue and brought her to Hueco Mundo before. Was he after her again?

"Oi! Stop right there, you bastard!" Ichigo called. "No Espada is attacking any classmate of mine." His eyes narrowed. Ulquiorra had beaten him once before, but Ichigo was confident in his own improvement since then. "Why don't you take on a _man_, you coward!" he taunted.

Ulquiorra turned and stopped, his face expressionless as always, but his eyes looked annoyed. He did not appreciate the interruption. _It's that foolish Shinigami child, Kurosaki_, he thought. _He should be easy enough to take out, just like the three who had been in the courtyard._ Although they were hindrances, Ulquiorra had little interest in expending the extra effort to kill those who got in his way. He focused single-mindedly on his goal. Today, he wanted Inoue Orihime and nothing to do with Kurosaki Ichigo. _But then again_, he thought_, Inoue's allegiance to this boy just might be reason enough to…annihilate him._

"You are not worth my time, today, Shinigami," Ulquiorra said quietly to Ichigo. "However, if you get in my way, I promise it will be the last thing you do."

Ichigo was enraged. _Does this guy really think that I'll just stand by and let him take someone, probably Inoue?! What a bastard!_

"Yeah? Well, just attempt to attack one of my friends, and Zangetsu will be the last thing _you_ ever see, you shithead!"

Ulquiorra remained expressionless. "You are arrogant, Shinigami. I will show you your stupidity." Ulquiorra rushed at Ichigo, katana raised.

Ichigo smiled. _Payback, you dick, for kidnapping Orhime, for not letting me have another chance at you, and for trying to kidnap her again,_ he thought. Ichigo grabbed the hilt of Zangetsu, the bandage-like scabbard falling away.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"


	11. Reunited

Ok, ok, ok. So, this just shows what a super huge push-over I am, but I'm adding 11 now. I hate keeping people waiting, cause it always bothers me so much waiting for chapters, haha. I guess I have no patience...Or maybe posting just makes me happy? SO because of the reviews and because I'm a door mat, oh, and the happiness, don't want to forget that, I post chapter 11! The long-awaited reunion! HUZZAH! ok, sorry :P This is my section, hope you like! MissCyraf

Chapter Eleven- Reunited

The scabbard wrappings whipping behind him, Ichigo threw himself forward at the Espada, charging him full throttle. Ulquiorra remained motionless, placid teal eyes never leaving Ichigo's incoming form as he charged.

"Ichigo!" The Shinigami representative didn't have time to see the source of the voice, something slammed into him from the side, wrapping firmly about his waist and rolling with him away from his target. His anger spiking only further, he shoved at the interfering object, attempting to rip himself away to get back to Ulquiorra. Snapping his head up with a fierce growl, his eyes met a familiar pair, tattooed eyebrows furrowed angrily above them.

"Renji!" Shock seemed to pierce him from every angle, he hadn't seen or heard anything from the Vice Captain since the summer, it had been over two months. Then realization suck in, Renji had just kept him from fighting Ulquiorra! "What the fu—" Renji's fist crashed down into his jaw.

"Shut up! What the hell do you think you're doing, Ichigo, attacking an Espada without backup! You idiot!" Furious and confused, Ichigo's mouth opened and closed, he couldn't find words to express his anger or utter bewilderment. _I thought—I thought Soul Society had abandoned me!_

Ever since they had rescued Inoue, Soul Society had refused any contact with him. Renji and Rukia had gone with him to Heuco Mundo, rebelling against Seireitei, and when they had returned, Ichigo was certain that he wouldn't see them again. _Not for a really long time…They must have been in a shit load of trouble because of me! But—we had to save Inoue! And I couldn't have done it without them!_ He blinked at Renji, his anger draining away. _Renji's here, could he be going against Soul Society's wishes again by helping me again? Or…were they not in trouble? ...Rukia, she's not here…_Just as crushing disappointment began to envelop him, another voice split through his thoughts.

"Ichigo! You moron!" He whirled around to see Rukia, standing ready before Ulquiorra, her snow-white zanpakuto's ribbon fluttering around her in the gentle breeze. His eyes widened, all thought dissolving.

"Rukia!" Her eyes met his for an instant, her expression hard.

"Renji. Don't let him charge again, he'll only get himself killed." She swung back around, facing Ulquiorra, quiet determination on her face. _She's—she's gonna fight him! What--! _

"Rukia, no! You can't fight him! You're not strong enou—" He took another smack to the head, wrenching around to glare at Renji.

"Shut up. Let the Vice Captain handle this. Don't underestimate her," Ichigo balked.

"Vi—Vice-Captain? What?!"

"Rukia!" She didn't turn to look at him this time, keeping her eyes on her target.

"I know of your strength, Ichigo. But you haven't fought recently, you're out of practice, and there is no time for you to warm up again. Be silent. …_First dance, Tsukishiro_." Ichigo could only watch as a white circle appeared under the Fourth Espada's feet. The white man glanced down at it, seemingly bored, as ice began to crawl up his legs. Not even bothering to stop it, he lifted his eyes to meet the 13th Vice-Captain's again.

"This is your zanpakuto's power?" As if it weren't there at all, he lifted his leg free, the ice shattering around it. Launching himself suddenly, he appeared in the air above the ice circle, looking down on his opponent. Rukia's lips pulled into a faint smile.

"Not quite." The ice suddenly leapt up as well, engulfing the mildly surprised Espada. His form was completely covered within the column of ice, all that was visible of him was a mere dark spot within it. Rukia relaxed somewhat, but didn't drop her eyes. _…Did…did it kill him?_ Ichigo had fought with Ulquiorra before, the Espada was frighteningly powerful. _Or just plain frightening…Rukia must have become crazy strong if one attack could defeat him—_ His thoughts were broken just as the ice was, blasting away in splinters from its former captive's body. The white man hung in the air, teal eyes burning.

"Impressive, Shinigami. You actually surprised me. But…" He began to descend, hovering only inches away from Rukia. She stood strong, but her eyes were wide. "It is not enough." With that, his hand shot out, she was shoved away from him, hurled backwards into Ichigo and Renji. Ichigo grunted with the impact of her body, but hurriedly recovered, afraid for her. Grabbing her face, he dragged it forward to stare into her eyes, looking for signs of trauma.

"Rukia!" Though she winced, she had enough strength to elbow him away.

"Get off. I'm…" She whirled to stare at Ulquiorra, baffled. "…fine. I'm _fine_." Her eyes flicking back from the Espada and Ichigo, she bit her lip, confusion clear in her eyes. "Why…_why didn't he kill me?"_ Hearing her speak those words caused a violent reaction within the substitute Shinigami, gripping her shoulders, he dragged her around behind him, pushing her into Renji's arms. Standing, he pulled Zangetsu free from his back, holding the blade forward. _He could have killed her. He didn't, but the fact that he could have, that he's a threat to her_… That was unacceptable.

"Ichigo! What are you doing! Get back here!" Rukia demanded from behind him, struggling at Renji's hold to go get him. He ignored her, advancing on Ulquiorra.

"No more protecting me, Rukia." Resolve blazed in his eyes, he now had a reason to fight. To win. But as he approached the Espada, the white man held up his hand.

"Enough of this, Shinigami. If possible, I do not wish to kill you," Insulted, Ichigo growled, starting to run. His voice ripping through the air, he leapt, blade aloft, ready to bear down on its victim. Instead of dodging, blocking, or countering, the Espada reached out, his hand wrapping around the blade, stopping Ichigo's attack. Holding it, he wouldn't allow Ichigo to pull away for another attack.

"Wha—!" Glancing up, Ichigo's eyes met the ice gaze of the Espada. But he didn't see what he saw the last time he fought him, he saw…_feeling_ behind the ice.

"I told you, if I do not have to, I do not wish to kill you. That is why I have spared your friends." Still attempting to wrench Zangetsu out of his grasp, Ichigo grit his teeth, not trusting.

"Why! What do you want, unless to kill us for Aizen!" The Espada paused, his cool expression hiding none of the emotion in his eyes.

"…I only want the woman. I have no reason to kill you for Aizen." As if his words didn't stun him enough, Ulquiorra abruptly released Zangetsu, dropping his hand. He was wide open, though hardly defenseless. _But he is leaving himself open…what's going on…Does he mean Inoue? He's come to take her again! _Ulquiorra's words made no sense, Aizen wanted him dead, out of the way. _He—he didn't call him 'Aizen-sama'! _

"What do you want with Inoue!" He doubted that the Espada would answer, standing stoic, still. But, after a long pause, he turned, facing the girl Ichigo hadn't realized had even appeared. He spoke.

o o o o o

Orihime felt the commotion occurring outside, the incredible spikes in the reiatsu around her, and how familiar most of it was…_Especially that one…It's—it's Ulquiorra._ Fear clawed at her insides, she didn't want to go outside, to face him. He had taken good care of her, there was no denying that, but something about him terrified her. _Those eyes, those dead eyes_…Her mind blinked back to one moment, back when she was imprisoned.

He had brought her a meal, setting it down on the table beside her.

"Woman—" He had started, she was sure he was warning her to eat again. He greatly disliked it when she didn't eat.

"I will eat it," She had said dully, not bothering to turn to face him. She was staring out through the tiny barred window, staring out at the sky. She didn't understand how the sky looked so much like the one in the real world. Lazy clouds drifted by far above, the cheerful bright blue mocking her.

"It is not real," His quiet voice had sounded beside her, she jumped, she hadn't realized he was still here, assuming he had, silently as always, left.

"What?" She had asked, turning. Her eyes remained on him as he strode towards her, hands in his pockets, pausing beside her. He didn't look at her, staring out at the window.

"…Aizen-sama created it. He made it to look like the real sky."

"Why?" She had waited for an answer, but it didn't come. One thing she had learned about her captor was that he rarely spoke, and even then, it was only when he chose to. He didn't say unnecessary things. That he would speak to her of the sky confused her. She watched him out the corner of her eye, he continued to look out oat the sky. _Something…there's something different about his eyes…_It was the first time she had ever seen anything behind them, always before, he was uncaring, unfeeling. Suddenly turning away, he made for the door. Then, pausing again but not looking at her, he spoke again.

"I remember the sky." With that, he left, leaving her in solitude once again. It was a strange visit, but after it occurred, he visited her more often.

Now, seated on her bed, she stood, shoulders back. _No, his eyes…they weren't dead. And…they still aren't._ Pulling open her door, she began to run to the source of the reiatsu. Coming to the front lobby, she shoved open the doors, coming to a short stop on the stairs. Ichigo stood several yards away, gripping Zangetsu tightly, half crouched in readiness, eyes suspicious. He hadn't seen her yet, focused entirely on the white man in front of her_. Ulquiorra…_He stood closer to her, only a few feet away, his back to her.

"What do you want with Inoue!" Ichigo shouted at him, brandishing his blade. Ulquiorra stared at him for a few seconds, then, slowly, turned to face Orihime. He was the same as ever, expressionless, blank. _All but those eyes…_

"…I want…to help her."


	12. Unlikely

Hey Guys! So I decided to update again today for a couple of reasons. The first is because I'm doing Relay for Life this weekend, and won't be able to update for a while, so I figured I'd do it now! Second, I wanted to thank you all for your lovely reviews. The encouragement is wonderful, and it really does help me keep motivated to write. That, and I really do take your comments to heart, I want to make this the best story I can, so any advice or constructive criticisms does help. Finally, for my own devious purposes, mowhahaha! I've been writing another story on my own, another Bleach fic. It's called "**Beyond the Balance**", and it's another IchiRuki. It has an entirely different feel than this one does, but I really like it. Sooo...If you're bored, check it out! :D Ok, I'm done advertising, haha. This section was written by my wondrous friend, Theoress. Enjoy!

Chapter Twelve- Unlikely

Ichigo balked, unsure of what he had heard. The words rang in his ears though he did not feel he comprehended them. Ulquiorra wanted…to help her? _Help her do what? _Ichigo's mind reeled. Zangetsu's tip fell to the ground, though the hilt was still clutched tightly in his hand. Ichigo stared, dumbstruck, as the Espada approached his life long friend. _Could he actually have feelings for her?_ Composure slowly returned to Ichigo. He had to figure out what Ulquiorra was really up to.

"Oi!" he called, "And just what do you want to help her with?" Though the Arrancar had not acted threateningly, Ichigo was not about to let his guard down. He suspected a ploy, another psychological tactic designed to put them all exactly where Aizen wanted them.

Though Ulquiorra had not left the spot where he stood, he turned back to face Ichigo. "I want to protect her from Aizen." Though Ichigo had rescued Orihime from Las Noches once, Ulquiorra doubted that Ichigo would be able to stand Aizen's full fledged onslaught. The fourth Espada had come to appreciate, even enjoy, his duties watching over the woman. Her eyes, so full of hope, passion…of life, had become dear to him. He had no doubt that Aizen would want to take her back, but this time he would not risk her being taken away. Ulquiorra feared the reality that if Aizen attained the woman again, he would admit her straight to research, where she would be lucky to die quickly and thereby avoid the unimaginable tortures her "researchers" would inflict upon her. He knew he had to prevent such a thing from occurring. He knew he had to act today; Aizen was almost prepared for his attack; and if he gained the surveillance power of Hinamori's kidou or the advantages of an inside agent he could make out of her, the attack would be beyond deadly, and those eyes would be dark forever, a thought Ulquiorra could not bear.

"I want to protect her from Aizen," the Espada had said. Rukia watched Ichigo's mouth drop, though he did not discard his defensive stance. Ichigo said nothing. The Espada said nothing. Rukia didn't know what to think or say. Was this a trick? She looked at Renji, who was wearing the exact same dumbstruck expression as Ichigo, mouth hanging open, and paying no attention to her.

"Renji!" She whispered and elbowed him. He turned to look at her, expression still of plastered confusion. His eyes widened as if to say "what are we supposed to do now?" Rukia shook her head. She didn't know either, but turned to face Orihime. Rukia figured it best now to take their cues from her. If Inoue trusted the Espada, who had been her captor, though had not harmed her, then, she thought—_We all should trust him._

Orihime looked terrified, but not just at the Espada. She looked between Ichigo and Ulquiorra. Could this minion of Aizen be in earnest? She recalled the brief moments in which she had seen Ulquiorra during her time at Las Noches. Though she would have never thought that he cared for her, he had never harmed her, not even the time she had slapped him as hard as she could for mocking her nakama's efforts to free her. Even then, though, he had seemed less interested in mocking her and more incredulous that mere humans would risk so much in an attempt on the stronghold of the most treacherous Shinigami in millennia**.** He had seemed baffled by the human hope that sustained such a mission. He had withdrawn after her slap, but somehow, it seemed to have brought to him a sense of the meaning that people had to one another. His eyes had looked at her differently ever since then.

She looked at Ichigo. Ichigo, the boy with the orange hair, whom she had loved secretly since they were 15. Ichigo, who had come all the way to Hueco Mundo and Las Noches, with no help from Soul Society who suspected her of treason, just to free her. Ulquiorra had been his mortal enemy since he was the one who had stolen her away, and Ichigo had become Ulquiorra's mortal enemy since he had come to Hueco Mundo to take her back. How would Ichigo take what was going on? Was Ulquiorra really an ally? And if he was, could Ichigo accept that?

Then a strange thought struck Orihime. He had said that he came here to protect me, but what did that mean? If he cared for her, what did he want with her? And…what did he expect of her?

Ichigo had finally regained his senses. Though the Espada had put forward an offer of aid and/or cooperation, it wasn't as simple as that, even if _was _he in earnest. Ichigo wasn't sure whether to approach him or remain in his defensive position. He settled on the medium of lowering Zangetsu, though not completely.

_"How _would you protect her?" Ichigo fired at him, a series of questions springing into his mind. "What do you want from us?" and most importantly, "What do you want from her in return?" Ichigo felt almost instinctively protective of Orihime. Having grown up with her, she felt more like one of his sisters than just a friend at school. He was not about to let her get hurt. Ichigo knew none of Ulquiorra's motives or plans, and he suddenly had the sense that whatever feelings Ulquiorra had for her might put her in more danger than him kidnapping her again would.

o o o o o

"Espada in District 47, please provide reinforcement." Hitsugaya's cell-phone-like communicator buzzed. He looked down at it, apprehension taking hold. _The attack has begun,_ he thought. _But, we are the only reinforcements? We are supposed to find Hinamori before Aizen does_. Disregarding his thoughts of momentary second guessing, he turned around to address his team.

Eyebrows furrowed, eyes dark, the boy-Captain looked severe enough to pierce someone with his glare. "Shinigami!" he said tersely, "we must provide reinforcement to District 47 immediately. An Espada has been spotted." His voice quiet, but stern.

"Taichou!" Matasumoto looked aghast "That is 52 kilometers from here. Who is there now?"

"I don't know, and it doesn't matter," he responded. "Everyone here can use flash step, I suggest we do so without delay." With that, he appeared to disappear, as he moved swiftly towards district 47.

"Yes, sir." Matsumoto was gone almost as quickly. The others looked at each then followed close behind.

Hitsugaya sensed the unusual reiatsu of the Espada as he drew nearer. Yet he did not sense a decline in anyone else's, indicating that there was not a fight currently in progress. Was it already over? Had the Espada won? Who had he defeated? Was he after Hinamori? Did he already have her? Feeling that his group was the next line of defense, Hitsugaya increased speed even further.

Rounding the corner of a building on the AGU campus, Hitsugaya saw the most unlikely scene he could have possibly imagined. Kurosaki Ichigo was talking to the Espada, weapon lowered, though still standing at a distance. Vice-Captains Kuchiki and Abarai were sitting on the grass behind them, seemingly unharmed. What did this mean?

_Inoue Orihime! _The last person, Hitsugaya barely saw, was the girl who had sheltered him and Matsumoto before she was kidnapped. She was standing near the dormitory, looking terrified and as if she wanted to be invisible, though not running away. Matsumoto, Ikkaku, and Yumichika, appeared behind him.

o o o o o

Ulquiorra had not yet answered Ichigo's questions, having just been asked them. Ichigo watched him, trying to anticipate his next move. His one goal was to protect Inoue. He had to play it cautiously though, because the Espada was in between Ichigo and the dormitory, where Orihime was standing. Opening his mouth to speak, Ulquiorra closed it again, his eyes shifting to look past Ichigo, at something behind him. Ichigo turned to see what had distracted the Espada. Standing there, just beyond Rukia and Renji, Captain Hisugaya and the others who had been in the real world before Inoue had been kidnapped were there. Surprised, but grateful for the back-up in case something happened, Ichigo returned his gaze to Ulquiorra, who was now walking slowly towards Inoue.

Ichigo tensed.

The others watched, waiting to decide whether their intervention was necessary or not. _If there wasn't a fight,_ Hitsugaya thought, _then there is no role for reinforcements, but just what is going on?!_

"OI! Stop right there!" Ichigo yelled at Ulquiorra. But Ulquiorra was already next to Inoue. He looked at her, up and down. His melancholic expression did not conceal the concern in his eyes.

"Are you hurt?" The Espada asked her. Orihime's eyes widened, she paused, then shook her head quickly. Ulquiorra looked inscrutable. "Not yet, then, but you must come with me to be sure." Confused, Orihime stepped backwards, away from the hand he had just extended.

"What's the meaning of this?" Ichigo snapped. He saw Inoue recoil. "Leave her alone! She doesn't want to go with you!"

Ulquiorra looked cool. "It is not a matter of what she wants, Shinigami—"

"You, bastard," Ichigo spat, "Get away from her!"

Ulquiorra looked him straight in the eye. "As I was saying, it is not a matter of what she wants or of what you want." He paused, unfazed by Ichigo's interruption. "When this woman was under the guard of Las Noches, Aizen had her implanted with a certain type of homing device. However, it does not monitor her location exactly, rather it serves as surveillance, showing him what she sees. It must be removed immediately." He finished calmly, his voice never rising.

"LIAR!" Ichigo raged at him "If that were true, Aizen would have taken her back a long time ago. That story doesn't even make sense. Why would Aizen have waited so long? Why isn't he coming after us now?" Ichigo feared that there might be some truth in what Ulqiorra was saying. Was Aizen getting up to the minute readings on what all of them were doing at that very moment?

Ulquiorra looked disgusted with Ichigo. "It is simple, Shinigami. After _you stole her_ away, Aizen almost sent me out to retrieve her, but I convinced him that her abilities were not necessary now, that they would only be useful in the second stage of his plan, which he intends to begin after he defeats Soul Society. As such, I advised him that retrieving her was not worth the commotion it would cause, and that our efforts would be better spent strengthening for the assault on the real world. After that, she could be apprehended for the final stage of the plan. Aizen then entrusted her monitoring to me, and no other in Las Noches has had access to that information. However, the implant must be removed immediately. Aizen plans to assess the monitor information soon, so that during the attack, he can apprehend her in the chaos, which will be one month from now."

Ichigo was stunned. He stood, mouth gaping, speechless.

"I must act now," Ulquiorra said. "Before my prolonged absence from Las Noches is taken notice of. I understand that the creator of the Orb of Distortion, Urahara Kisuke, has the skills necessary to remove the implanted device from her soul. I must get this woman to him immediately. Do not interfere, Shinigami, and she will come to no harm."

"You can go to _hell _if you think we'll just let you do it!" Ichigo said threateningly. "We're all going with you," he looked around at the Shinigami in the courtyard, "…Or your absence from Las Noches _will_ be a permanent one!"

_He had said "prolonged absence,"_ Rukia thought. _Does that mean that this Espada has been sent on a short mission to the real world such that his absence is not suspicious? If so, what is his assignment, and does he still plan on fulfilling it?_

o o o o o

Hinamori saw Las Noches materialize before her eyes within the bounds of her kidou sphere. She focused her mind on the dome, if only she could get within it….then she could see what Aizen was really doing. Was he ok? Was he Gin's captive? It had been over a week since she had left Soul Society for the real world, and she was certain that her disappearance had not gone unnoticed. With a pang of guilt, she thought of Hitsugaya, he was probably worried out of his mind and looking for her. He had always worried too much. She had overheard him making sure that she received as little information about Aizen and Arrancar as possible. _Whitey-chan thinks I'm not in a state to handle it, that I will drive myself mad trying to convince myself of "Aizen's purity". _He didn't understand though, she had to do this. She _had _to prove Aizen's innocence. After all, she was still his Vice-Captain.

_Aha! _Her kidou slipped through the dome allowing her to see the inner palace. What was this place? All was white, the walls, everything the people…not people…what were those things? They had parts of hollow masks on their face. Were these the feared Arrancar? Were they keeping Aizen prisoner? She didn't know where next to direct her surveillance spell. _There!_ An Arrancar that looked particularly purposeful. Maybe this Arrancar was going to report to his superior, maybe that would give her a clue on what to look for. The Arrancar had a 6 tattooed on the side of his back. What did that mean? Hinamori manipulated her kidou to follow him. Sweat beads began breaking on her forehead. This kidou was _so _advanced, _so _difficult to maintain. It was a version of the magic used to transport between dimensions. She had to be especially careful, the kidou used a technique that allowed it to see through the dimensions' clear membranes, but she had to be alert not to tear the membrane, inadvertently creating a porthole to wherever she was looking.


	13. Betrayals

Hey guys! Thought I'd update a new chapter for you! This section was written by me. Hope you like :D

Chapter Thirteen- Betrayals

_Dammit!_ Ichigo sat cross legged, Zangetsu across his lap, in his dorm room, the tiny space crowded with Shinigami, humans, and the Arrancar. It had been collectively decided, though he loudly protested, that they would fetch Urahara from Karakura Town and find out whether or not Ulquiorra was being truthful. _So what if he is, anyway? It could be a set-up designed by Aizen. Why is everyone listening to him? He's full of shit! I hate this plan. We should do something…capture him, kill the little bastard, something. Not just sit in my freaking dorm room. _

His muscles were so tense they ached, sweat beaded on his forehead and ran down his skin, he was clutching the hilt of his sword so tightly that his knuckles had whitened and he was sure his palms were bleeding. There could be no mistake in the extent to which he distrusted the Arrancar, despite the fact that he couldn't currently prove him to be false_. Doesn't matter. He's lying, he has to be. He's a freakin' Espada! All they know about are lies and blood, nothing else. 'What to protect Orihime', ha! That bastard…that fucking bastard…_ He ground his teeth, he could do nothing now but wait and see_. Damn…I have my first exam on Monday…I don't need this shit! …At least Radar went home early this weekend…_

Matsumoto was the only one missing now, having taken off to get Urahara. Ichigo was on the floor, eyes glued to the Espada, who was standing, arms crossed, in a corner, far away from everyone else. Renji leaned on the wall nearby, Hitsugaya was by the door, Ikkaku and Yumichika seated on his bed with Orihime in between them. _And Rukia…_Ichigo's eyes snapped around, locating the petite Vice-Captain. As much as he felt he needed to protect Inoue _…If anything happens to Rukia because of this… _

She was seated in the window sill, staring outside, her face an expressionless mask. He wondered what she was thinking, what she wanted to do about this situation. She always seemed to know what to do. Ichigo's eyes darted to the other Shinigami, they were keeping a strict watch on Ulquiorra. Eyeing him for a minute, Ichigo allowed his gaze to wander back to Rukia, his guard momentarily dropping. It had felt like ages since he had seen her, she seemed to make a bigger impact on him every time she came back. He hadn't expected it to be so soon, or, his negative mind had decided, at all.

She blinked, her head turning away from the window so she could watch the Arrancar. For some reason, that simple movement was enough to slightly dishearten him. She wasn't looking at him, she had barely even noticed him. From the moment she had gotten here, almost her entire focus had been on her mission, her job. The Espada. He followed her gaze, glaring daggers at the cause of her return, and, what he believed to be the cause of his irritation. _This is all your fault, bastard…She's…she's not here to see me. She didn't tell me she was a Vice-Captain… And, she barely even spoke to me, all of her attention is on _you_. Dirty bastard, as soon as you so much _blink_ in a way I don't like, I cut you into ribbons…And hell if anybody doesn't like it, at least _then_ she'll be looking at me. _

His brow furrowed even deeper as he looked up at Inoue. He felt bad for her, she probably didn't understand what was happening. _Much less how to handle an Espada who seems to "care" about her…She can be so naïve sometimes. She really needs us to protect her. That's the funny thing about Rukia…No matter how many times I have to save her midget ass, she never seems like she _has_ to be protected. She's so strong…Sometimes it's like, no matter what I do, she'll never _need_ me._

o o o o o

_Why am I even here? _The thought echoed in her mind, refusing to go away. She had been staring out the window, wanting to deny it, but she still felt hopelessly useless. When it all came down to it, she had been unable to take on the Espada. She had been unable to…_protect Ichigo. Why did they make me a Vice-Captain? I knew I wasn't good enough. _She forgot about the fact that even the Captains had had difficulties combating the Espada, that not all of them had been successful in the first raid of Hueco Mundo. They had managed to save Orihime, but, Aizen still stood, and the Espada remained a constant threat.

_Now, now one of the most powerful of the Espada wants to join us…How can this be possible? No, he must be lying. There is no way. Why would he want to _protect_ Orihime? _Rukia glanced over at the young woman seated between the two formidable Shinigami. Orihime's hands were folded neatly in her lap, auburn hair slipping over her shoulders, her wide eyes turned downwards in a sad stare. _She really is quite beautiful. _Rukia had always known this, she had felt horribly intimidated by the young woman ever since they had met. Orihime not only was beautiful, she had a bright, positive personality, and was incredibly kind, patient, and understanding. Rukia looked down at her own hands. Small, yet covered in old scars and calluses from fighting. _I'm…I'm not any of those things. _

Her eyes drifted over to the Shinigami substitute seated on the floor. He was staring at Orihime now, brow as wrinkled as ever. _He…he must really care for her._ The thought came unbidden, but still hurt like hell.

o o o o o

Hitsugaya scowled deeply enough to rival Ichigo Kurosaki. He had gone from slight panic at seeing the Espada confronting the others, to confused, to worried, and now, just plain annoyed. _Where is that idiot Urahara?!_ For as long as they were sitting here guarding the "traitor" Arrancar, they weren't searching fro Hinamori. And though he wouldn't admit it to himself, or anyone else, he was terrified for her. Her health had been deteriorating before she had disappeared, she had seemed weaker than ever. Now, he could hardly even feel her reiatsu it was so weak, but he couldn't use it to locate her. It's pulse was too distant. _And so very, very weak…At least I can feel it though. I know she's still alive…_

A pounding at the door ripped him from his worries, he whirled around, opening the door, feeling Matsumoto's reiatsu outside. She walked in, Urahara Kisuke stepping into the room behind her. Hitsugaya made to close the door, but he heard a low growl from the floor, gaping as a black cat slipped in as well. _Yoruichi!_ He inwardly snorted. _I heard those two were practically inseparable now, I shouldn't be surprised. _The black cat leapt up onto the bed and then again, seating itself on Urahara's shoulder.

"Well, well! Look Yoruichi, the gang's back together again!" Urahara flipped his fan in front of his face, concealing a wide, playful grin. Hitsugaya closed the door, growing more annoyed. _That idiot…How he could be a genius is beyond me…_ The cat on his shoulder grunted darkly, its yellow eyes sparkling on the "guest" in the corner.

"Hmm. The gang plus one, it seems." The shopkeeper followed the cat's gaze, losing his jolly smile. His hand tightened on his cane, he lifted it aloft to point at the Arrancar.

"Yes…so it seems." He strode forward, waving his cane lazily around. The Espada kept his eyes on the approaching shopkeeper, everyone in the room knew that Urahara Kisuke never did anything without purpose, and despite his airy joviality, his ability and strength were unmatched. "…So, Espada…Matsumoto-kun informed me of your business here, but would you mind terribly explaining it to me again?" He stopped about a foot and a half away from the Quatro Espada, waiting, both his and Yoruichi's gaze never wavering. Though no one could see it on the Fourth's face, they could feel his slight wariness.

"The woman has been implanted with a surveillance device. It is imperative that it is removed." His voice quiet, but not weak. _He is wary…but still fairly confident in himself. Why? Because he feels he has a purpose? Why would he feel that unless he is being honest? …It still could be an act. I can't underestimate him, or Aizen. Aizen has already proved his ability at deception incredible._ Hitsugaya sneered in the background, back to leaning against the door. Matsumoto glanced down at him, her expression puzzled. He looked away, ignoring her. He'd explain later. Right now, it was best to be ready.

"Is that so? Hm." Urahara replied, gaze rolling over to settle on Orihime. "And…if that is true, what possible gain would it be for you to remove it? Surveillance is very important in a time of war." To Hitsugaya's surprise, the Espada actually looked at Orihime, eyes sharpening.

"Not important enough to endanger her life."

"Really?" Urahara chirped, waving his fan in front of his face again. "How very…interesting."

"Stop fooling around, Kisuke," The black act spoke. "You there, Arrancar. You claim that you wish to help her, protect her, and are now informing us of a key element in your master's offense. You said this device allows him to see whatever this girl sees, which would be, namely, Kurosaki Ichigo." Everyone in the room turned to look at the Shinigami substitute on the floor, whose eyes widened as he sat up straighter.

"What?"

"One only uses surveillance if there is something they are threatened by and want to keep tabs on. Orihime Inoue, by coincidence or not, is here with you, Ichigo. If Aizen sees everything she sees…" The Captain of the 10th squad balked, Yoruichi was most likely correct. _Aizen is watching Ichigo. Somehow, he knew of her feelings for Ichigo and knew that she would want to be around him…A perfect spy. …But how did he know they would attend the same school?_ That couldn't be just coincidence.

"This…this is all about _me_?" Ichigo demanded, struggling to his feet, apparently alarmed. A snort arose from the windowsill, Vice Captain Kuchiki glaring at him.

"Stop being so conceited, Ichigo. Of course this isn't all about you. You're not in danger here, nor are you the one the Arrancar wants." That drew everyone's attention back to the Espada.

"She is correct. Arrancar, why do you care to save this woman's life? If Aizen implanted this device into her, you would be going against his wishes by taking it out. …You are either attempting to manipulate us all, or you are betraying your master." Yoruichi concluded, waiting.

"He is not my master." Though the response was quiet and concise, it shocked everyone in the room.

"Wha—What did you say?!"

"He is not my master. I am betraying him, but he is _not_ my master."

"But! But you don't ever do anything but what he tells you! You're his most loyal—!" Ichigo's angry protest was cut off.

"No, Kurosaki-kun. He doesn't only do as Aizen tells him," Orihime spoke softly, staring at Ulquiorra. "Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san," She stood, Ikkaku grabbed at her shoulder to pull her back, but she shook him off, hesitantly approaching the Fourth Espada. "Ulquiorra took very good care of me, and protected me from the other Arrancar as best he could. …I…I trust him."

- - -

Ok! so that was 13, what do you think? If you're bored, and want to check about another Bleach story I'm writing, it's called **Beyond the Balance**, you can find the link on my profile if you'd like to check it out. :D Ok, ok, shameless advertising, hahaha. Hope you liked this chapter, I'll probably update again in the next few days. Thanks all!


	14. Help

Hello, hello! New chapter for you all. Sorry this chapter's a bit short, but the next one will be longer. This section was written by the lovely Theoress. Hope you like :)

Chapter Fourteen- Help

Ulquiorra's face actually registered mild surprise for a split second, though no one saw; they were all too busy gawking at Orihime, who was attentively staring into the ground, not knowing what else to do. Ulquiorra had come with the self-imposed mission of removing the device from the woman…_Inoue Orihime_….He knew the possible consequences of helping her. He had also expected resistance in helping her. He was aware that he would be fighting in both directions, with Hueco Mundo as well as with the Shinigami. In helping her, he had no "side", he was alone. He wasn't sure what exactly was motivating his actions. Something…something he had felt. And he hadn't felt anything…_since before I can remember._

_But…_The idea that she might somehow reciprocate something had never occurred to him. Though he had tried to treat her in a humane way while she was in Las Noches, he had not considered that his actions would be interpreted as….trustworthy. He allowed himself no further thoughts. He had to get the device out of her.

The silence in the room roared. No one quite knew what to say. Urahara, characteristically, seemed to recover first, his jovial expression returning.

"Very well, Inoue-san." He smiled, his tone deceptively joyful. "If you say he is trustworthy, then let us find out." He seemed congenial, but he had just laid down the gauntlet. If there was no truthfulness in what Ulquiorra had said, it would have been Ulquiorra's last utterance.

"Espada, how was the device implanted?" He asked the Arrancar. Ulquiorra did not look at him. His gaze had returned to the window.

"It is hidden in her soul, just as the Orb of Distortion was in the Shinigami." He glanced briefly at Rukia to indicate that he meant her.

Urahara looked thoughtful. "There we have it then. Inoue Orihime, please come here."

She looked startled, her gray eyes slightly fearful. She rose nonetheless and came to stand in front of shop keeper. Noticing this, Urahara reassured her pleasantly.

"There is nothing to worry about. It won't hurt to remove it." He stepped closer to her, examining her and her reiatsu. Aizen must have learned well from Urahara's techniques, he could not sense anything abnormal about her reiatsu, which was exactly how Urahara had designed his method to conceal things in human souls.

Urahara lifted his cane until the end was pointing at Orihime's forehead. The room tensed. Everyone was staring at them intensely. Even the Espada had shifted his gaze to focus on them. Ichigo's scowl had reached new depths.

Moving the end of his cane forward, he gently tapped Orihime on the head, separating her soul from her body. Her soul remained standing with her head right in front of his cane. Her body, now without a life force, slumped to the ground, inanimate. She sucked in breath, slightly unused to the cool sensation of the separation.

Observing Orhime in soul form, Urahara pulled small, greenish rod out of the inner pocket of his robes. He ran it up and down in front of her soul-body, face set in deep concentration.

"Aha!" He said brightly. Everyone else jumped at the sound, which seemed to amuse Urahara, though he said nothing. He turned the rod so that the end of it was pointing at Orihime's heart. He extended his arm forward, as if to poke her with it, but the little green rod did not touch her. Instead, a spherical cavern opened up where her heart should have been. She gasped with surprise at the sight and the total lack of sensation that her brain seemed to be expecting. It was unnerving, even though she had seen Aizen do it safely to Rukia.

Urahara paid no attention, and continued with what he was doing. He reached his hand in, moved it around, like searching for something in a box with only a small opening. Sensing something, a wide smile popped up on his face. "Hmm!" His hand closed around the object along with the green rod. He withdrew his hand from the spherical chasm, tossed an unusual round object to his other hand, then turned the rod back so that it was parallel to her soul-body. The opening in her soul closed back up, as if nothing had happened.

Just realizing that she had been holding her breath, Orihime exhaled, extremely relieved. The others followed suit, except for Ulquiorra and Urahara, who were both fixated by the object. Urahara looked fascinated, very curious as to how it functioned. Ulquiorra's eyes looked apprehensive, as though he would like to rid himself of it as soon as possible.

The Espada stared at the small sphere in Urahara's hand. This thing, which had caused him so much distress. This thing, which had plagued the woman who contained so much life. This thing…was still functioning. It had to be destroyed.

Urahara was very interested in the object, but lifted his gaze to Orihime. "Oh, excuse me! How could I be so rude?" He said as if he was singing a song. "Let me help you back into that body of yours." The girl nodded. The shop keeper bent down, taking Inoue's body under the arms and lifting it up to her. "Just lean into it," he instructed. She obeyed and was instantaneously reunited with her body. She stepped backwards and returned to the bed, looking thoroughly exhausted.

Ichigo shot up from his seat on the floor. "We gotta destroy it! It could still be functioning." He didn't want to take any chances with this thing.

Urahara looked disappointed. "Ah, Kurosaki-kun, I was thinking we could disable it, then I might keep it for research purposes." Ichigo balked. Urahara looked as if he was about to put it into his robe. Before he could though…it exploded in a burst of bright light. Jumping back slightly, he looked offended at the action of the little sphere.

Ulquiorra stepped forward. He lowered his hand from the offensive position it had just been in to use his cero on the object. "It was a threat. It had to be destroyed." He said simply.


	15. Reasons

Hey :D I felt bad about the last one being so short, so I decided to add this one too. This was my section, hope you like it. We don't own Bleach, we just like to write about it.

Chapter Fifteen- Reasons

"Hm. Well, that was interesting," Kisuke Urahara commented breezily, flipping his fan in front of his face. Something was very strange about this Arrancar, it piqued his curiosity as nothing else had in a very long time. The Espada, through all of the accounts he had heard before, was completely devoid of any thought outside Aizen's wishes. He had stood out as unusual then, most of the Arrancar acted on whatever individual motivations they each had besides Aizen's wishes. _Take Grimmjow for example…_Urahara, while still eyeing the Esapda, considered his compatriots. _He went as far as to completely ignore Aizen's wishes just to get an all-out fight with Ichigo…And let's not forget our dear Nel Tu._ She had fought alongside Ichigo and the others while rescuing Inoue, and, with her two Hollow friends, was being safely protected in Soul Society. _She went completely against Aizen's orders…It's strange that he allowed her to, though. Same with Grimmjow. Does he just not keep a watch over his Espada? That wouldn't make any sense, they are his generals, he should always be aware of what they are doing. _Urahara thought on this. _Obviously, unless Aizen was somehow manipulating them in ways in which we are all ignorant…And now that we are involved, perhaps manipulating all of us. Perhaps, if…IF he is acting on his own accord to indeed "help protect Inoue"…there is still the chance that he might be being controlled without his knowledge. And if he is acting on his own, what caused this change? He was the one most dedicated to Aizen, the perfect soldier. It almost seemed mindless, from what I've heard. Hm…to "protect Inoue"…how curious._ His actions were odd. The Espada that had been marked as completely loyal was now betraying his master. _Biting the hand that not only feeds him, but created him…very curious. What made him change so drastically?_ He wasn't too disturbed by the loss of the device, but wondered at the Espada's reasoning.

"A threat, you say? Hm…Tell me, that device, it records everything that Inoue-san sees and transmits it back to Aizen, correct?" The Espada said nothing, only stared at him, waiting. "Inoue-san watched you interact with us, say that you wanted to help her. That means that Aizen will know of your betrayal, does it not?" Kisuke smiled at him, blinking curiously.

"No." The Espada was completely emotionless. "I am in control of the monitoring. Aizen does not see what I do not wish him to see."

"I knew it!" An enraged voice sounded behind him. Urahara glanced over his shoulder to see Ichigo in an aggressive stance, teeth grit. "So you're just gonna go back to Aizen then! Gonna tell him about us! I knew we couldn't trust you, bastard!" _Ah, Kurosaki, so quick in the offensive. Probably hasn't even considered that he couldn't swing his zanpakuto around in here even if he wanted to…_

"Kurosaki-kun!" Urahara spun around to hold his cane out in front of the boy, there was no sense in aggravating the situation, it was already dangerous enough as it was. Anything involving the Espada was. "There's no need to get so excited! We will just have to work things out with our guest a little further, please, have a seat." His cheery voice had just enough of an edge to carry his warning across to the dense boy. Kurosaki glared, but then sat as instructed, folding his arms across his chest like a petulant child. _As much as I admire his strength…of heart as well as physically, that boy still has a lot to learn._ Urahara turned back to their guest.

"Kurosaki-kun does make an interesting point, Espada. What are your intentions? You have "helped" Inoue-san as you wished, now what do you intend to do?"

o o o o o

Hinamori knew she was getting closer. With every strained-filled attempt, she was drawing nearer to Aizen. _Soon, soon—_she clung to the hope, she would find him, see him in some sort of captive state, Ichimaru Gin standing over him malevolently. And then, then she would return to Soul Society, show them what she had seen, and they would rescue him_. Just like they saved that human woman…_ Gritting her teeth, she pushed more spirit force into the kidou spell, expanding the orb to an even greater size. Her chest heaved, tears began to leak out of the corners of her eyes with her effort, her body shaking terribly. _A little more—!_ She pushed even harder, draining her body into the orb. Then, something snapped. Within her or outside of her, she didn't know. All she knew was excruciating pain, so much that she couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't feel anything but pain. She didn't even know if she cried out.

o o o o o

"Ichimaru." Fingers steepled, the lord of Heuco Mundo leaned back into his seat, eyes flicking to his second-in-command. The eerie grin on Gin's face seemed particularly broad.

"Just like ya thought would happen. Fancy that," Aizen allowed himself a mild smile.

"Of course. His position?"

"The real world. With a bunch of Shinigami. Probly with that orange-headed Ryoka, too." Aizen nodded, falling silent, thinking. Ichimaru ambled around the throne room, hands folded behind his back. Aizen waited, knowing the question was coming. "How did ya know he would follow her?"

"Quite simple, actually."

"Well?" His second-in-command pressed. Aizen stood, strolling over to the balcony to view the kingdom he had created. Ichimaru followed, his curiosity getting the best of him. Glancing back at him, Aizen smiled.

"I simply know of their histories. I chose the Hollow I transformed for a reason, you know." Ichimaru was quiet, still hoping for a clear answer. "…Take Grimmjow Jaguarjack, for example. His extreme aggression, even to the point of blindness, can easily be directed. That "orange-headed Ryoka", as you called him, is Ichigo Kurosaki, a human with Shinigami powers as well as Hollow powers."

"Wha—like an Arrancar?" Aizen chuckled at Ichimaru's startled question.

"There are some similarities. But Grimmjow, I knew that once he fought Kurosaki, he won't be content until he defeats the boy, and provokes and challenges him in a way that no other Arrancar can. Therefore, it was quite easy for me to set Grimmjow on Kurosaki to get the boy out of the way. They will battle until they destroy each other." Ichimaru was silent for a few minutes, mulling the information over.

"So…ya don't care if he destroys Number Six?"

"Of course not. As I said, each Arrancar has his own purpose. …And Ulquiorra's, Gin, is to get close to Inoue Orihime. Once he has, I can use her in any way that I wish."

"But…Number Four betrayed us…he chased after the girl, he's pretty much on their side." Ichimaru protested, not following.

"As I knew he would. He only believes he has betrayed us…He is unaware of my…_influence_ still over him."

"So you're still in control…" Ichimaru sounded thoughtful. "…How did ya know he would chase the girl?"

"I told you that I learned of their histories. Grimmjow's was extremely violent, no doubt because of his violent life when he was still human. His power as a Hollow was created by his hate and love of violence as a human. And Ulquiorra's…he was created due to his grief."

"Grief?" Ichimaru's grin decreased slightly.

"Yes…The reason for his tear-tracks and his coldness. His heart was destroyed as a human, and so he is completely heartless as an Arrancar. I knew Ulquiorra would follow her because…she looks so much like the woman he loved during life." Ichimaru's jaw dropped at that, he looked as if he was about to ask another question when Aizen suddenly smiled, a pressure in the room blurring for a second. Aizen spun on his heel, a quiet smile on his lips, his eyes sparkling.

"Ah, I see our guest has arrived. If you may, Ichimaru, please go help Hinamori-kun. I expect she will be in a poor condition."

- - -

Author's Notes: I really like Ulquiorra. Dunno why, he's just cool, so I made up a little back story for him...So, what did you guys think? I remember when I wrote this part, my friend Theoress was irritated that I made Aizen still have "control" over the situation, that he "expected" Ulquiorra to act this way so far. She did not care for this twist. Haha. Well, it's all part of the game, right? I like to try to throw her off a bit sometimes...I think she likes to do the same to me. Keeps it interesting. Hope you guys liked it, I had fun with it... MissCyraf


	16. Intentions

So I realized that I should post this one too before I leave! It's not fair to leave you guys hanging! Therefore, here's chapter 16. It was written by the lovely Theoress, and we don't own Bleach. Enjoy!

Chapter Sixteen- Intentions

"Kurosaki-kun does make an interesting point, Espada. What are your intentions? You have "helped" Inoue-san as you wished, now what do you intend to do?"

Ulquiorra looked away. "I will complete my mission and return to Hueco Mundo."

Urahara sighed, apparently loathe to depart from his easy-going nature. "I'm sorry, Espada. We cannot allow you to return to Hueco Mundo. We cannot allow you to betray us. Nor can we permit you to complete this mission or whatever one you were sent on. We have no way of knowing whether or not you were sent here precisely to do what you did and deceive us."

The Arrancar remained emotionless. "Coming to you was not my mission. I must complete what I was sent for and return. I must destroy the monitor records."

"What were you sent for? And why are the records so important besides to hide your own betrayal?" Urahara pushed him, Yoruichi scowled at Ulquiorra from her vantage point on Urahara's shoulder.

"My mission is not your concern. I must destroy the records because they include footage of Inoue training in her abilities. Her power has advanced, and the key to extracting her skills, at the cost of her life, is contained within those records."

Ichigo and Rukia tensed, thinking along the same lines. What was the new advancement that Orihime had mastered? And what did Aizen want with it?

Urahara considered the arrancar. He was beginning the think that this minion of Aizen might just be in earnest. "Why should we believe you? And, what is your mission?"

Ulquiorra looked weary. "I do not expect or desire you to believe me, human. However, I have spoken the truth. Consider that you are all still alive. I have completed what I came for, and now I must complete the task for which I was sent, to retrieve Momo Hinamori. Now, I must leave you all." He made to move towards the door, but threw an inscrutable glance at Orihime.

Hitsugaya couldn't take it anymore. He was not about to let Aizen get his hands on her again. _He will not hurt her anymore! _At the mention of Hinamori, he leaped from his spot by the door, drew his zanpakuto, fully aiming to remove the Arrancar's head from his shoulders. He raised his arms, sword in hand, about to strike…_?!_ Two hands grabbed him around the ankles, pulling him back down to the floor. Hitsugaya spun around to see Urahara's arms returning to their position at his sides.

"Bastard! What are you thinking! He is an enemy, he wants Hinamori, we have to stop him! Dammit!" Still shocked at the shopkeepers actions, Hisugaya glared at him, wishing him almost as dead as he wished the arrancar.

"Ah, Captain, my apologies," Urahara bowed, "Perhaps we should first find out what Aizen wants with her, and in case you had not noticed, Vice-Captain Hinamori's reiatsu has disappeared. She must already be in Hueco Mundo."

Surprise and consternation hit Hitsugaya. _What?! _His eyes widened in horror. _NO! I was too late…I…failed…I couldn't protect her, DAMMIT!_

Across the room, the espada's eyes widened as well. Impossible! _How could I not have noticed the disappearance of her reiatsu?! _If Aizen had sent someone else, then his mission would be considered a failure…Aizen would know of his betrayal…

_No_, he told himself_, I have not been absent an unacceptable amount of time. He must have just sent someone else just in case. I shall return empty handed. It is not unlikely that she was difficult to trace and that I returned when I lost the sense of her reiatsu. _

Urahara turned to Ulquiorra. "You have failed, espada, what will you do now?"

Expressionless as ever, the arrancar responded. "It is not unlikely that someone else was sent for her or that she arrived in Hueco Mundo of her own doing. I will simply return, citing the disappearance of her reiatsu as the conclusion of my assignment."

"What?!" Hitsugaya growled, "Why is she so important, and how and why would she have gone there on her own?" This was preposterous. What was this arrancar up to? Betraying Aizen, failing his mission. It couldn't be real.

Unexpectedly, Ulquiorra answered him: "That, I do not know. There were kidou surveillance disturbances all over Las Noches. After that, I was sent to retrieve the girl. My understanding of her connection is tenuous." He did not seem particularly interested in Hinamori.

Hitsugaya's mind spun. _Oh no, no no no no. _She had been using that dangerous kidou spell he had tried to prevent her from. _She _has_ been looking for Aizen. Dammit! If the espada sent to bring her to Las Noches hadn't had the opportunity, she must have lost control of the spell, ripping a hole in the dimensional fabric and sending herself hurtling into Hueco Mundo. Shit! _Wasshe still alive? Did Aizen know she was there?_ Probably,_ he answered himself. _What will he do with her?...What will he do _to _her?_

At last, the boy-Captain spoke. "I must rescue Hinamori from Las Noches."

Matumoto gasped. "Captain," she said, "With half of the Captains, we were barely able to bring Inoue back."

Ichigo looked apprehensive. Having almost died in Las Noches trying to save Orihime, he knew how strong the espada were. Infiltraing Hueco Mundo was no walk in the park.

Rukia tensed. She said nothing. Visions of Kaien-dono came flooding back to her. She tried to shake the pain out of her head. Las Noches was not a place to be taken lightly. If it hadn't been for Ichigo…_Ichigo_…Las Noches would have claimed her life as well.

The shop keeper eyed the white-haired shinagami. However, only resolve shown on Hitsugaya's face.

"I will go to Soul Society, inform them of the Espada's actions and proceed to Hueco Mundo immediately. However, I doubt Seireitei will permit this." Burying his distaste for Urahara, he addressed him "Urahara-san, when I return to the real world, likely within the day, will you open the entrance to Hueco Mundo for me?"

With only a brief pause, the shopkeeper responded. "Yes, it seems that if I do not help you, you will find a way on your own."

Hitsugaya nodded gravely. "Arigoto. I must return to Soul Society for a few supplies and to create a reason for my absence. I will be ready to proceed by no later than tomorrow morning."

Matsumoto looked anxious about her Captain. "Sir, I will go with you."

"Thank you, Matsumoto," he said, "but I do not expect to put anyone else at risk for this. Hinamori's safety is my duty. It was I who could not protect her from Aizen. It is I who must fulfill that now."

"I understand," she said, "but I am coming with you." Her expression looked beyond question.

"I'm going!" Ichigo interjected. It would be better to attack Aizen head on than to just sit and wait for him to attack. "If Ulquiorra's not lying, Aizen is about to get an even worse ability than what he's already got, we hafta stop him now."

Rukia nodded. "I agree with Ichigo. I will go as well." She glanced at him, who was looking back at her in surprise, gratitude, and concern. Her eyes steeled as if to tell him not to worry about her.

Renji looked around. "I'm in! I can't let these two go on their own. They're useless." He looked at Ichigo and Rukia, who in turn glared at him.

Ikaku and Yumichika locked eyes. "We're in. This'll be some fight!"

Urahara's eyes looked merry. He waved his white fan in front of his face. "Another mission! Well, off to Soul Society to get what you need, Captain." He looked at Hitsugaya. "We will be waiting here. I will prepare the gateway."

"Hitsugaya-san, I'll go with you, too." Orihime spoke up. "I can't let my friends be in danger. I can help."

The Arrancar interrupted their planning. "No." He glared at the girl. "Inoue," he addressed her, "Your abilities are that which Aizen seeks to extract. You would risk your own life by your presence in Las Noches. You would also risk providing Aizen that which he requires to complete his plans. I cannot permit it." Though monotone as always, Ulquiorra's words reflected deep concern for Orihime, and also the state of the universe.

Ulquiorra planned to go back to Hueco Mundo and destroy the records, but he did not want to be suspected of treason. So concerned about Inoue, he had not planned his next step for after he had taken care of the device and the records, but he was certain that an immediate invasion of Las Noches would lead to the discovery of his actions. He wasn't sure whether he wanted that or not.

"What would you have her do?" Urahara had apparently become the official espada interrogator. "And what will you do?"

"I will return immediately and destroy the records, but the danger is still too high for Inoue to join you in Hueco Mundo. Postpone your invasion until I have completed that. The records are of primary importance. Their existence is far more threatening than the status of the girl, Hinamori." With that, Ulquiorra seemed to have had his fill of the real world. He reached up, drew a line in the air with his finger, and opened the dimensional passage to Hueco Mundo. Without a word, he walked into it and disappeared.

Ichigo cried after him incredulously. "Bastard! Wait! Where're you going?!" He tried to follow the Arrancar, but to no avail. The opening had closed.

"Enough!" Hitsugaya looked impatient. We must act now. I'm going briefly to Soul Society. The Captains must be informed of the Arrancar's actions, whether he is ally or enemy. I'll be back, with or without permission, and we'll go to Hueco Mundo. We can't know whether or not to trust the Espada. The status of the records are beyond our capacity. We'll free Hinamori and return immediately. How to respond to the Espada, his story, and the records will be up to the discretion of Seireitei."

"Yes sir!" Matsumoto followed him as he left the dorm room and made his way to courtyard. The others followed.

"Ikkaku and Yumichika, Renji and Rukia, you may stay here or accompany us to Seireitei." Hitsugaya raised his zanpakuto, creating the entrance to Soul Society. He and Matsumoto stepped through it. It closed behind them, and they were gone.

"Well!" Urahara sounded excited, "Isn't this something, Yoruichi!" He looked at the rest of them, "I suspect you all ought to come back to my shop, where I will create the gateway. You may also train briefly if you like." His eyes widened joyfully. The shopkeeper spun on his heel and stepped lightly, as if he was dancing, back towards the building. Yoruichi wobbled on his shoulder, clawing his back to stay up. She growled at him.

o o o o o o

Hitsugaya felt his resolve steeling. He would inform the Commander of the Espada's strange behavior, but he hadn't decided whether or not to seek permission to go after Hinamori. After all, they had denied aid to Ichigo when Inoue was kidnapped. _Either way, I will bring her back_, he told himself.

The opening to Seireitei opened. Hitsugaya stepped out with Matsumoto, preparing for his report to the Commander. Thinking only about his mission, he was unaware of the people and places he was passing. Voices sounded vaguely to the side of him, but he wasn't paying attention.

"WHITEY-CHAN! HEY! WHITEY-CHAN!!" An excited voice shattered his concentration. The girl waved feverously and jumped up and down in front of him.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" He responded automatically….before he processed what he was hearing… "Hin…Hinamori?!" _How? How is this possible?_


	17. Forgiving

Haha, so that cliffhanger is pretty mean. Here's another chapter before I leave on vacation. A little bit of fluff, but I don't think it's completely out of character. This chapter was written by me, I hope you like it. We don't own Bleach, it belongs to Tite Kubo. Thanks all!

Chapter Seventeen- Forgiving

"Hinamori!" She was standing, her arm still waving, as she giddily called out his name. Two more Shinigami, officers from the second squad, flanked her, restricting hands on her shoulders. He hardly even saw them. Abandoning all of his dignity, he ran towards her. _Hinamori! Hinamori!_ He couldn't think of anything else but her name, it chimed in his head again and again. _Hinamori! She's safe, I can't believe she's safe!_

"Whitey-chan!" She held out her arms for him, he allowed himself to forget his position and hurriedly embraced her. At her touch, though, his relief began to drain away. Something sour, the tiniest feeling, registered in the back of his mind, settled in the bottom of his gut. He pulled away, acting on his instincts.

"Hina…Hinamori?" It was her face, her shining eyes, her lovely, fresh smile. Same, same, everything was her, was the same as before. _Except…She didn't smile before. Only when thinking of him._ Guilt and anger bubbled out of his relief. Her smile, though he hated the thought, now only reminded him of Aizen. _Of how she forgot me…and betrayed me. All for him. _

"Whitey-chan, I'm so happy to see you! They said you were gone—" He cut her off, mistrusting, though guilty about it. He just wanted to be happy over her return, he didn't want to feel..._this way. _But his emotions had been eating away at him for as long as she had been ill, for as long as she had been obsessed with "saving Aizen". Now, though he wanted to only continue to feel relieved, couldn't hold back the anger and bitterness that swelled within him.

"Hinamori, your reiatsu, it vanished. You—you went to Hueco Mundo! You went for _him_!" He held her tightly by her shoulders, away from his body. Her smile dwindled away, only confusion remaining in her eyes.

"No, I didn't." She replied blankly.

"Yes, you did! Don't lie to me!"

"I'm—I'm not lying! …Whitey-chan…what's wrong?" He grit his teeth, staring harshly into her eyes, looking for deceit. He couldn't find it. Still gripping her shoulders, he continued to interrogate her.

"Then where did you go, Momo? Why did you leave Soul Society without telling anyone? Without telling me!?" _I thought…I thought we were closer than that…_Their friendship had been more than strained since Aizen's plan had been put into action, she had actually believed he had murdered someone. _I know we've had problems, but please, tell me! _More than he wanted to be angry for everything she had done, he wanted her to be well, safe_. I want…I want her to care about me again._ She blinked, her brows pulling inward, eyes lost.

"I…I don't know…" Her voice barely a whisper. Stunned, he released her. She looked down at her feet, eyes now filling with tears.

"No—please, please don't cry, Momo…" He muttered, he hated, hated seeing her cry. _She must have been holding it in…_Now she was quietly sobbing.

"I'm so sorry, Whitey-chan…I don't know what's been happening to me. They said I left, but I don't remember! I didn't want to hurt you!" His anger broke down completely, taking the girl into his arms again.

o o o o o

Captain Hitsugaya was strong, proud, courageous, and caring. He was a truly great Captain, Matsumoto believed. His resolve was unbreakable, his strength and leadership unfailing. But never had she seen him as he was now, holding the trembling girl against him, whispering softly into her ear. She had never known him to be particularly sensitive_. _She smiled slightly, she had always known that he loved Hinamori Momo, was always pushing and prodding him into going to visit her, to say nice things to her. He, surprisingly, often needed the pressure, ignoring his feelings and continually being gruff with her. _As if he was embarrassed… _She felt a sort of maternal pride for him, even though he was her superior, but at the same time, was worried. Things had changed now, it didn't seem possible for them to be together now.

"It's ok, it's ok, Bed-wetter-Momo…Why don't we go sit somewhere and you can tell me everything you can remember, ok?" Hinamori nodded into his shoulder, tears still leaking from her eyes, clinging to him. Matsumoto felt another pang of regret_. It won't last…_As if suddenly aware he was being observed, not only by her but the two Shinigami who were meant to be Hinamori's guards, his soft expression hardened into a familiar scowl. "Matsumoto!" He barked, a flush touching his cheeks.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Please inform everyone that I do not wish to be disturbed. And you two," He turned his ferocious attention to the two guards, "Hinamori Momo will no longer need your services. I assure you, I will be keeping a close eye on her."

"Yes, Captain." The three of them responded, departing. Matsumoto glanced over her shoulder as she left, smiling as Hitsugaya led Hinamori away. It was adorable…but bittersweet. _The Captain won't be able to take care of her forever. She's lost her memory, but she still performed illegal kidou, entered the real world without permission, and went to Hueco Mundo to assist Soul Society's ultimate enemy. Those crimes will not be overlooked, even with the Captain's protection… Hinamori and the Captain's reunion won't last long._ She feared not only for her Captain's feelings, but for Hinamori's life.

o o o o o

Ichigo sat back, arms folded across his chest, as his fellow Shinigami cleared out. They would have to wait relatively close by, but he had informed them that he was sure as hell not letting them stay in his room. _Especially not with Radar coming back home tomorrow… _Only Rukia, Renji, and Inoue remained in his room, silence settling between them. Inoue lingered by the door, her face stricken with quiet guilt. It made him uncomfortable, he was never good with comforting people. He chose to ignore it, not knowing what else to do. When she softly began to snuffle, though, he inwardly sighed, figuring he would have to say something. When Rukia stood, crossing the room to embrace her, muttering words of comfort, he swore he was never happier to have her around.

"This is all my fault…" Inoue sobbed, Rukia only continued to mutter comforts, patting her on the head. "I'm so sorry, Kuchiki-san…Kurosaki-kun." Renji cleared his throat. "…And Abarai-san…" Inoue added. Rukia lifted her head to give him a harsh glare, Ichigo, following her lead, slapped him up the side of his head.

"No, Inoue, this _isn't_ your fault. Aizen is the one targeting you, you did nothing to cause that. And as for Ulquiorra Schiffer…that isn't your fault either. I don't know what he's up to, but, if there is a chance that he is turning against Aizen because of you, that's only a good thing." Inoue nodded slowly, Rukia dried her eyes.

"Renji, will you take Inoue to her room? She needs to get some clothes together, and I don't want her to be alone." The other Vice-Captain agreed, taking Orihime's hand and leading her out of the room. Ichigo watched the scene, slightly confused.

"Rukia…what did you mean about Inoue getting clothes?" The recently promoted Shinigami brushed past him, touching at the little things around his room that were familiar to her.

"So this is your dorm room, huh? It's even smaller than your bedroom," She was teasing him, trying to bait him into forgetting what he had just asked, but he wasn't so easily mislead.

"Rukia…" He warned, waiting. She sighed, avoiding his gaze for a second and then looking at him directly.

"Renji and I thought it would be best—and Urahara agreed—that Inoue…stay here tonight." After spending over three years with him, she must have been predicting the explosion that was sure to come.

"WHAT?! Whaddya mean '_staying here tonight'_? She has her own room! Why can't she stay there!?"

"Don't be an idiot, Ichigo!" Rukia shouted back, meeting him volumn for volumn, anger for anger. "She _has_ to stay here! What if Renji and I are called back before Hitsugaya returns and we can't protect her?! That leaves only you! She can't be alone!"

"So you're just _leaving_ me with her?! Why can't you take her to Soul Society or something—" Rukia cut him off, eyes flashing.

"Stop acting like a petulant child! You're always going on about how you want to '_protect everybody, blah blah blah'_!" She was winning, he could feel it. Gritting his teeth, he only fought harder.

"Shut up! I don't _always_ say that! Besides, this is Soul Society's war, why do you need _me_? Why do you need Inoue, either? Leave us out of it!" His arguments weren't making much sense now, but the fight, the whole incident, had cracked open a bottle of hurt that he had never expected even existed.

Rukia was silent for a moment, eyeing him instead of screaming back like normal. She slowly crossed the room, eyes locked on his, until she was standing only inches away. He wanted to step back, startled and alarmed at her close proximity. Even more so when her hand shot out to grab his chin. He opened his mouth to protest, eyes wide, but fell silent again when she raised her other hand.

"I know you feel like you've been abandoned. I know…I didn't tell you about my promotion or anything, I know that we haven't spoken since I left. I know. And I'm _sorry_." Her voice was gentle now, violet eyes empathetic, understanding. He wanted to pull away, to protect himself, to hide. Though he hadn't allowed himself to acknowledge it, her leaving had been more painful than it ever had been before, far more than he anticipated. He hadn't been prepared for it, and if college hadn't of started, if he had had to return to his highschool classroom again only to stare at her empty desk, he doubted he would have managed. Been able to carry on, keep his head high, attitude cocky, confident. Even then, he had only transformed into his Shinigami form a few times, usually leaving the Hollow battles to the local Shinigami. It had become too painful, which, in turn, shamed him. If she knew how weak he had become…_She would kill me._ _She still might._ And, truth was, he was expecting her to. But instead…_she apologized? Must be a trap. _

"Please, Ichigo. I understand how you feel, and I can't express to you how sorry I am. I didn't want it to happen…but…orders…" She released him, turning away.

"What orders?" He asked hesitantly. He was slightly afraid to know. Those orders, whatever they may be, could take her away again.

"We…the Shinigami…Renji and I in particular…weren't supposed to come back to the real world. The Chief Commander thought it best to not involve any of you." He knew what she meant, they weren't allowed to see Inoue, Chad, Ishida, or himself any longer. _So. I _was_ abandoned. This is all my faul_— "And don't think it's all your fault, either, stupid." He balked, irritated, that was exactly what he thought. _Leave it to freakin' Rukia to know exactly what I'm thinking… _

"It _is_ my fault. When we went to go save Inoue—"

"Yes, when _we_ went. Not just you. You didn't make us, either, it was our choice. Inoue is our _friend_, Ichigo. I'm asking you to help protect her for that reason, not for Soul Society." She had turned to face him again, eyes silently pleading. He looked away, classic scowl twisting even further, arms crossing over his chest. There was no way he was going to ever _not_ protect her, but he hadn't liked being used by those who were ignoring him. Not Rukia, not even Renji, but Soul Society. Soul Society was the offender.

"Fine. You know that I wouldn't abandon her. _I'm_ not like that." He added the not-so-subtle jibe, she stiffened, looking down at the floor. She wasn't reacting the way she should, she should have been punching him into a pulp by now. Instead, she was staring at her feet, he was unable to read her expression, know what was going on in her head. _There's something else, something she's not telling me._

"Rukia. Tell me," He commanded, his tone arrogant to purposely hide his concern.

"There is another reason I didn't want to tell you about my promotion…" She mumbled, still finding incredible interest in her socked feet. He remained quiet, waiting. "I…I don't think I got it because of my skill or anything."

"What?" He didn't understand.

"I…I've been recommended before…but Nii-sama, he always held me back. Now, I get promoted to help a sick Captain, who is hardly able to do his duties, right after we return from Heuco Mundo, when we were defying orders not to go. Don't you think that's strange?" She now lifted her head to gaze up at him. He fought his first instinct to recoil, bitter tears had formed along the edges of her eyes, threatening to fall. _Another crying girl… _"I wasn't promoted because I _deserve_ it, Ichigo. I was promoted to keep me in Soul Society. I care about Captain Ukitake deeply, but…his Vice Captain…he can't do much, so I have to always be working to make up for it…Don't you see? They are trying to keep me in Soul Society, a restriction wrapped up with a bow. They're trying to…To keep me from seeing…you."

A tear fell now. Cold, reserved Rukia was actually crying in front of him. He had only seen that once before, when she was being taken from him back to Soul Society the first time. The memory caught in his mind, stirring up more memories and inner turmoil that he had never experienced before. She was oblivious to his conflicting emotions and confusion, continuing and working herself up.

"It's because they think you're dangerous. Nii-sama, _he_ thinks you're dangerous. Reckless. I probably wasn't supposed to come this time, that's why I thought it would be best for you to stay with Inoue, I don't know when I'll be forced to go back. I _want_ to help Captain Hitsugaya, but I don't know if I will be _able_ _to_ this time, and I don't want you to think I'm leaving you again, I didn't want to before, I never meant to hurt you, I'm so sorry if I did—" She was ranting now, tears freely falling from angry, guilty eyes. Still not really knowing what to do for a crying girl, especially Rukia, he acted on instinct, grabbing her and crushing her against him in a fierce embrace. She cut off, face pressed against his shoulder by his firm hand.

"Ichigo—wha—"

"Rukia. Shut up." He knew it was gruff, and at any other time she probably would have slapped him, but instead, she actually obeyed, falling silent. She was still crying, tears seeping through his robe, her body still shaking against him. Soon, though, the shaking stopped, she relaxed. Even though she had stopped crying though, he still held tightly on.

o o o o o

"…And then everyone rushed up around me, shouting. That's all I remember." Hinamori sat across from him, her cup of tea nestled in her hands. Hitsugaya's brow wrinkled, trying to absorb everything she just said.

"So…you remember using the kidou spell, but you don't remember going anywhere with it?"

"No." She stared down into her tea. "I—I thought I had just passed out from the strain."

"You remember being in the real world, but don't recall going to Heuco Mundo? You were gone for some time, Hinamori. How could you not remember that entire time?"

"I didn't even realize time had passed," Her voice weak. He knew it was upsetting her, but he couldn't keep protecting her fragile feelings. Her life was in danger. He needed to work out what happened as quickly as possible before more guards were sent after her. The Captain of the 10th Squad was realistic. She, no matter how much he cared for her, was a traitor. Even if she didn't remember her actions. Using the kidou alone was enough to imprison her for several years at least, but in order to "save" Aizen, Soul Society's greatest enemy? She would be found guilty and executed, no matter how pure her intentions, no matter how confused she was mentally. Executed. I—I can't let that happen.

"Hinamori, I am going to tell you something, and you must listen very carefully." She stared up at him, eyes widening with growing anxiety. "Your life is in danger, Hinamori. Your actions…the others will not see them as an act to help a lost comrade. They will see them as traitorous. You will be tried, and most likely, …you will be found guilty. For crimes such as those, I believe you life is in danger." She had whitened with fear, trembling.

"Whitey-chan, what should I do?" She whispered. He reached across the table, pulling her tea out of her hands to grasp them.

"I will protect you, Hinamori. I will take you to the real world, and I will hide you."


	18. Hiding

Hey all, I'm back from vacation! This chapter was written by my friend the Theoress. It's pretty short, so I'm going to add another too. Hope you like it, and I don't own Bleach.

Chapter Eighteen- Hiding

Hitsugaya's mission had changed, but the framework still held. He would return surreptitiously to the real world to save Hinamori. He decided that his report on the Arrancar's strange behavior would have to wait. Right now, he had to get her out as soon as possible. Taking no supplies and choosing not to notify even Matsumoto, not that he didn't trust her, but he did not want to put her in a position where her loyalty to him would compromise her integrity, he took Hinamori by the hand. He had had her return to her guards for the day to be taken back to her room. A formal arrest and indictment had not yet taken place, though he suspected that they would tomorrow. He had awoken her in the night to bring her to real world. Though he was not afraid of what would happen if he had been the last person seen with her, she would be safer if he were not so obviously implicated. Seireitei would have much less information to go on if the bumbling guards were the ones they investigated for intelligence regarding Hinamori's whereabouts.

"This way," he murmured quietly in the dark. He wanted to tell her as little as possible, so that if his worst nightmare was realized and she was found, she would know as little further incriminating evidence against herself as possible. As for himself, he knew the moment he saw her that he was prepared to compromise everything.

She said nothing, but stared at the ground, lip quivering on the verge of tears. He looked at her with concern, but now was not the time for talk.

Hitsugaya raised his zanpakuto to create an unofficial entrance to real world. Though captains had that privilege, few if any used it. "Shh…" he soothed her, "it will be ok…" He said it to reassure himself just as much as for her. Though he knew how to hide her for the time being, he had no idea how to clear her name and allow her to return to Soul Society. _Maybe she could become an exile in the Rukongai_….he didn't want to think about that possibility…much less the other last-resort which tugged at his mind. He hadn't let himself acknowledge the thought, but his deepest fear was that she would have to remain hidden in the real world…indefinitely.

o o o o o

"Kisuke," Yoruichi shook the sleeping Urahara from his deep sleep, "Kisuke!"

"Ehhhh…?" the shopkeeper yawned and rolled over, "Go back to sleep, Yoruichi." he said over his shoulder as if he were talking to a kitten. He reached an arm out, as if to pet her, which she unhesitatingly batted away. He seemed not to notice and began snoring again. The thatched walled room in the back of the Urahara Shop was dark with only a sliver of moonlight shining through, illuminating a slim rectangle across the dozing pair. Having just gone to bed, 2:00 am was no time to be awake.

"Kisuke!" she whispered harshly, shaking him harder than before. "Captain Hitsugaya and Vice-Captain Hinamori are about to break down your door." The knocking did seem to be getting threateningly desperate.

At that, Urahara opened his eyes. He rolled back over to face Yoruichi, propping himself up on his elbow. "Ah!" His eyes looked excited even through his drooping eye-lids. "So the captain has returned. And at this hour! Something must be amiss!" Seemingly joyful about this occurrence, he rose and threw his robes on, careful not to forget his quintessential green and white stripped hat. Tying his obi, he walked to the front door of the shop, sliding the door open a crack. Cold night air wafted its way to his senses.

The white-haired captain stood before him, clutching a shivering Hinamori to his side. The girl had her face buried in Hitsugaya's shoulder and did not look up at her new host.

"Urahara-san, may we come in? We need your help." Hitsugaya was not overly pleased to require the exile's services, but it was now necessary.

"Of course." Urahara nodded uncharacteristically solemn. "How can I be of service?"

Seating Hinamori at the shop keeper's table, the captain looked up at Urahara. "Let's go into the kitchen and make some tea." He wanted to talk to Urahara in private to appraise the risk before he decided how best to aid Hinamori. _Her safety was the most important thing…. _Arriving in the kitchen, Hitsugaya spoke: "I understand that you have the ability to create an untraceable gigai. Can you make one for to hide Hinamori?" The question was simple enough, but charged.

Urahara nodded, "I can, right away!" his smile then shifted into more wary expression. "You are aware, though, that prolonged use, over several years, slowly depletes the shinigami of her/his reiatsu and they will eventually become a human. And it's illegal in Seireitei."

"Yes, I know all about that," Hitsugaya seemed impatient, "I know as well as any other about the inventions that got you exiled from Soul Society."

Unoffended, Urahara smiled, "Excellent Captain, I'm glad to see that you've done your research."

Hitsugaya scoffed in his usual gruff manner.

"I will make the gigai right away. Now off you go and return to your fugitive."

Scowling deeply at that term, to which the Captain responded, "You know nothing of this!" He looked penetratingly into Urahara's eyes, sending a clear threat that the shop keeper was not to inform anyone else of their visit. Then breaking his gaze, the captain added something the shop keeper had not expected: "Thank you, though. Thank you very much." The sincerity in his voice did not go unappreciated. Hitsugaya bowed and took his leave of kitchen, returning with the tea to Hinamori.


	19. Hurt

Alright, here's 19! I wrote this chapter. If you like it, check out my other Bleach story in process "Beyond the Balance". Thanks for reading, and enjoy! MissCyraf

Chapter Nineteen- Hurt

Ichigo sat, cross legged with his arms folded across his chest, on his bed, trying to withhold a growl of irritation. Rukia was laying on her stomach, feet kicking above her, on the floor, across from Renji. Inoue was sitting beside her, a fashion magazine spread out in the middle of the three of them. Inoue had brought popsicles from her dorm room, they were making comments on the models and clothing on the pages while sucking on the treats. Only Ichigo was left out, this wasn't what he thought Rukia meant when she said "protection". _More like, I'm babysitting these three idiots while they enjoy this demented little sleepover…Not a care in the world. Just look at them!_

"Not that I don't like lookin' at cute chicks, but why couldn't you bring a guy's magazine, Inoue? This is mostly girls' clothes! How am _I_ supposed to know what to wear?"

"You blend in fine, Renji. Stop complaining." Rukia replied blandly, flipping the page again. Ichigo snorted contemptuously, Renji was a moron. Inoue laughed, patting him lightly on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Abarai-kun, I'm sure Kurosaki-kun will let us use his computer to find some pictures!" She clapped her hands in girlish excitement, looking to Ichigo for permission. He made a face, but shrugged, waving a vague hand over at the computer. Grabbing his arm, she pulled him to the computer, he watched in fascination as she started it up.

Ichigo gave their backs another vicious scowl, dropping back onto the bed and rolling over to face the wall. He was worried, he didn't believe Ulquiorra's story for a minute. _It's like…sitting in spilt gasoline and hoping nothing will bring a spark…Ok, bad analogy._ He sighed. Waiting always drove him crazy, he was much better at springing head-first into battle. He hated everyone's apparent "trust" in the Arrancar, still remembering all too clearly when Ulquiorra had punched right through his chest, essentially killing him. More than that, though, he hated the idea that Inoue was vulnerable to attack at practically any time. The fact that the Fourth Espada could simply pop up anywhere deeply disturbed him. _And soon, I won't even be here to protect her…_He was anxious about going to Hueco Mundo again, he didn't have good memories from the last time. _Still…it's better than just sitting around here, waiting for Ulquiorra to betray us or Aizen to send his armies._ _And if Urahara can protect Inoue while we're gone…We can't just abandon Hinamori. …We still don't even know why Aizen wanted her in the first place. Another trap?…This sucks. _A weight settled on the bed beside him, he glanced over his shoulder to see it was Rukia.

"What's wrong with you?" The question mildly insulting, but her tone actually kind of worried. He grumbled under his breath, she poked him in the side, insisting. Sitting up, he scratched at his head, looking over at Inoue and Renji as they laughed over a "funny suit".

"Hey, you guys. Rukia n' I are gonna take a walk for a while, you ok here by yourselves?"

"Yeah, we're fine. I got everything under control," Renji waved back at him, not bothering to turn around.

"Whatever. Let's go, Rukia." He took her arm, leading her from the room. He had to get out, he was feeling suffocated in there. _And if she's gonna bug me until she gets what she wants, then she might as well come with me._

Stretching his long legs, he set a quick pace, Rukia having to almost jog to keep up.

"Ichigo, what's this all about? What's up with you?"

"This whole thing is driving me crazy. I hate waiting."

"Impatient, aren't we?" She smirked at him, humor glinting in her eyes. She was trying to lighted his decisively dark mood, it only irritated him further. He didn't feel like being cheered up.

"It's not funny, Rukia. This plan of Urahara's sucks. I know he thinks that we're getting some sort of great ally by all this, but that Espada…he's lying. I _know_ he is. Also, I know we have to go to Heuco Mundo, but leaving Inoue…" Rukia didn't respond to that, choosing to look down at her feet instead. He never caught the look of strained pain that flitted across her face, too busy glaring his anger out at the sidewalk in front of them.

o o o o o

Out of the corner of her eye, Rukia saw him shove his hands into his pockets, he was still upset. She wasn't in the mood to attempt to comfort him anymore, bitterness welling up within her. Her main reason for coming back to the real world was to help the 13th Squad members during the Espada "attack", but had decided to stay in order to help protect Orihime. At least, that was the reason she had told herself. When she had seen Ichigo again, gripping Zangetsu and facing Ulquiorra, she had made the decision to stay even before hearing Inoue's situation.

Now she just felt stupid, embarrassed_. "But leaving Inoue…" He doesn't want to leave her. …He must really…care about her._ She recalled his fierce embrace from a few hours before, she hadn't wanted to realize how much hope had bloomed within her. But when the embrace broke, he had refused to look at her. She had thought at first it might have been because of possible embarrassment, or Ichigo just being a jerk like always. The more she thought on it, though, the more she convinced herself it was because she wasn't the one he wanted to be holding. _He cares for her…and I am a fool._ _I can't believe I acted that way in front of him…I can't believe I _hoped_. Ridiculous. _

Lifting her chin from the direction of her feet, she threw her shoulders back. The violet eyes that had been so full of emotion before cooled distinctly, her face only revealing secure, detached arrogance, a perfect copy of her brother's regular expression. She had learned how to be cold from him early on, but it had quickly become a part of her. Now in Soul Society, her zanpakuto wasn't the only reason people called her an "ice princess". The ironic thing was, though, that Rukia Kuchiki truly only wanted _not_ to be cold, distant. She really wanted someone to be close with, someone she could laugh with, cry with, just be with and never have to worry if they disapproved.

When she had left the streets of Rukongai, there were few people in her life who she trusted. Renji, Renji whom she had loved so dearly, had been her best friend, only confidant. _But…even before Nii-sama took me in, we fell apart. I felt like he no longer needed me, wanted me._ It hadn't been the case, but the final straw had been her adoption. Her life changed so drastically that day that Abarai Renji simply couldn't keep up. He had been the first to break her heart.

_Nii-sama was the next…_As well as a constant. By gaining a brother, she had sincerely hoped she would get the family she had always so deeply wanted. An abandoned orphan, she had spent nearly all her nights wondering how her life would have been different with a parent, a sibling. When Byakuya Kuchiki had adopted her…_I had never been so happy. Especially since I knew I was losing Renji. I didn't want to think on it, though, I only wanted to think about how wonderful my life was going to be with a brother who would love me. I told myself I wouldn't need Renji anymore. How things ended up…it's laughable. _Byakuya was hardly the loving brother she had so hoped for, he was quite simply the coldest man she had ever met. She hadn't known why either, taking in the idea that he just disliked her, that there was something wrong with her. So Rukia strived to become everything he wanted in a sister. He demanded order, efficiency, grace, poise, honor and skill. She was to uphold all of the standards that the noble Kuchiki family stood for, she had to be perfect. She struggled seemingly in vain in the Academy, she just wasn't skilled enough, and was an obvious disappointment to her brother. She continued to push herself, but never seemed to live up to his expectations, and with each failed attempt, each icy glance, each elegant snub, her wounds only grew deeper.

_Even now, I'm hardly good enough. He's still disappointed. But at least I know that it isn't entirely my fault._ He hadn't kept away from her because he despised her, but only because she reminded him so constantly of his lost love, her sister Hisana. Though coldness was part of Byakuya's nature now, a nature that had been pushed into Rukia as well, it wasn't because she had done anything wrong. _Still…_Though knowing it wasn't her fault, his distance still cut. She would never receive the caring she always wanted, and would still always strive to please him. Byakuya was the second to break her heart, and would probably never stop, however unintentional.

Wonderful Kaien Shiba had been the next to touch her heart. She wanted to be her best for him, wanted only to make him proud of her. She pushed herself for him just the same as she pushed herself for her brother, but for an entirely different reason. He gave her confidence in herself, forced her to challenge herself. Unlike everyone else, he had broken through the shell of coldness she had created around her to protect herself. And under Kaien's tutelage and guidance, she began to flourish. She loved him. Loved him with everything she had. Once again, though, she had been crushed, nearly destroyed. She still vividly recalled the weight of his body as it landed on her sword, the sickening sound the blood made as it spurted from his captive body. It was she, Rukia Kuchiki, who had killed the man she loved. And it was she who had broken her own heart.

The coldness had seeped into every pore, every vein, in her body after his death, pushed further by her incredible amount of guilt and self-hatred. She focused entirely on her position in the 13th Squad, it was all that kept her going. Her skills continued to grow, but she was held back, unable to gain a seated position due to an unknown reason. She later found out that it was her brother preventing her promotion, not wanting her to be placed in a position in which she could be threatened. If she so chose, she could have construed the gesture to mean that he cared about her, but in reality knew that he had other reasons. She had been sent to Karakura Town on a routine mission, minor Hollow hunting. She wasn't meant to stay for more than a week, someone else would take over after her shift was completed. Things hadn't gone according to plan, she had met Ichigo Kurosaki instead.

Ichigo Kurosaki, the inexplicably irritating, idiotic, and frustrating human that had taken her Soul Reaper powers for himself to save his family. Who had quickly become, though she wouldn't admit it, her closest friend and constant companion. Who had given her a life, however briefly, that she had never known she could have before, one with a family and friends that cared. Who had somehow saved her life against impossible odds when even her own brother fought to have her killed. Who had changed her and everything she knew in both worlds completely, and who had broken through even the thickest walls of ice. _I don't know when I first started caring for him…loving him. But it doesn't matter now. He…_She forced the thought, despite how deeply it bit into her. _He loves Orihime Inoue. _

Strolling down the sidewalk with him now as he no doubt thought of Inoue, she began to pull into herself again. The walls of distrust and hurt, formed from ten human lifetimes of pain and loss, rejection and suffering, rising again. She wouldn't let someone else break her heart, too many had done it in the past. Rukia decided, on the sidewalk with Ichigo, that it was better to pull away than to let herself be too vulnerable again and ensure more pain from another who didn't love her. It was better to be cold.

Ichigo suddenly broke into her thoughts, grabbing her arm.

"Rukia!"

"What?" She snarled, not wanting to be touched, only to disappear.

"Toushiro is back!"

"Captain Hitsugaya!" The miniature captain corrected angrily as he approached. Rukia elbowed Ichigo harshly in the side, stepping forward to greet the captain.

"Captain, you're back so soon! Were you able to get permission to enter Hueco Mundo?" Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed slightly, his frown folding further downward.

"No. We will not be going to Hueco Mundo."

"Why?" Ichigo demanded bluntly, receiving only a chilling glare in response. Ichigo continued to press him, Rukia sighed. Obviously, something had not gone well in Soul Society, and the Captain didn't want to share it with everyone. _But…even if they didn't give their permission, why aren't we going anymore? _She set her jaw, flatly ignoring the two as they argued over why it wasn't necessary for Ichigo to know what "the deal was". _Something must have happened… I no longer have a reason to stay here, Soul Society will know that Ichigo is protecting Inoue. It won't be long before they call us back._ Lifting her eyes to gaze at the orange-headed Shinigami, she cringed, trying to push back the bitterness that continued to well within her. _Let him protect the one he loves._

o o o o o

Hinamori had been situated on a pad on the floor in the back of Urahara's shop to rest, but an odd ache was preventing any sleep. She thrashed slightly, rolling to her side to try to relieve the pressure in her head. It had built up behind her eyes especially, a constant throbbing that she couldn't seem to escape, no matter what position she was in.

"Whitey-chan…" She groaned, gripping at her head, the pain was making her nauseous. She called out again, louder this time, hoping to draw some attention to herself. She didn't want to be alone. Footsteps sounded in the hall, but they weren't the pleasing light steps of the young 10th Captain, but the clips of the shopkeeper's sandals. She grit her teeth against the noise, it seemed to reverberate in her head. "Whitey-chan!" She didn't want the shopkeeper.

He carefully strode into the room, his eyes hidden in shadow cast by the brim of his hat, but his mouth quirked downward in apparent concern.

"Captain Hitsugaya had to step out, Hinamori-chan. How do you feel?"

"It hurts…" She moaned. The shopkeeper recoiled slightly.

"It hurts? That's unusual, being placed in a gigai isn't supposed to hurt…It maybe be uncomfortable at first, yes, but there shouldn't be any pain."

"It _hurts_!" She growled now, turning over to glare at him. He gasped, one so quiet she wouldn't have known it had even fell from his lips had she not been looking at him.

"Hinamori-chan…your eyes…" He whispered, reaching out to touch and then thinking better of it, pulling his hand back again. Standing, he made his way out of the room, leaving her alone again with the pain.

_Blood-red eyes…I've never seen anything like that…_Urahara pulled out his phone, quickly dialing the number of the short captain.

"Captain Hitsugaya? This is Kisuke Urahara. There's something wrong with Hinamori-chan."


	20. Decisions

Hey everybody! Here's chapter 20. Sorry it's taken me longer to post, I've been focusing more on my other story, **Beyond the Balance,** a lot recently, and I also just finished **my contest entry for a Bleach contest on Deviant art!** Huzzah! I worked my butt off on it, so it you want to see, go to **http : / / www .** ** misscyraf . deviantart . com/** without the spaces. It's called Bleach JUMP, but I also have a couple other Bleach pictures up too if you look in my gallery :D I'm only saying this 'cause I'm so darn proud of it, haha. It was a lot of fun. ANYWAYS, this chapter was written by Theoress, I hope you like it!

Chapter Twenty- Decisions

Rukia walked a few lengths in front of Ichigo and Hitsugaya, who were still bickering as they walked back. The Captain refused to tell Ichigo anything, though it seemed at the moment that he was just being stubborn. Certain things about the status of Hinamori, and Inoue and the Arrancar were important. They would need to hear about these eventually. _Oh well_, she thought. She didn't blame Hitsugaya for taking issue with Ichigo's presumptuousness. The 10th Captain would likely tell them when the group was together so as to only have to explain once. He was efficient like that.

"I will be right there!" The young captain's voice sounded alarmed.

_Hmm? What was wrong?_ Rukia turned around to see Hitsugaya putting his phone back into the folds of his robes, looking grave. Concerned, she waited for him to speak.

"I must go to the Urahara shop. Please wait with Inoue until I call you again," he said tersely, not making eye contact, thoughts too cloudy behind his eyes. Without another word, be vanished, using flash step to get to Hinamori as quickly as possible.

Ichigo looked confused and was still rather grumpy that Hitsugaya hadn't told him anything. Captains could be so arrogant sometimes. "What was that about?" he grumbled.

Rukia shrugged, the bitterness still lingering. She suspected that he had been called by Soul Society for some reason, but then why would he go to the Urahara shop…

Pondering this, she ignored Ichigo the rest of the way back. Lost in thought, she didn't realize that they had made it back to the dorm room. Ichigo opened the door for her as she stepped absently into the room.

Snapping to attention as Ichigo hit her arm, she saw Renji standing protectively in front of Orihime, sword drawn. Ulquiorra seemed to have just appeared. He was standing by the opposite wall. His eyes flicked over her and Ichigo, registering the new arrivals without emotion. Rukia was almost in panic mode. She drew her zanpakuto, noticing however that although the Espada's stance was defensive, his weapon was not drawn. This, however, made him no less threatening to her. She looked over at Ichigo.

Zangetsu drawn, Ichigo spoke up, "What the hell do you want? You weren't gone very long." The espada was unaffected by his shouts. His expression did not change.

"You needn't shout," he said softly. "I do not expect you to sheath your weapons, but you are in no danger. I merely made my report to Aizen and destroyed the records of the monitor." Ulquiorra faced them, but his eyes rested alone on Orihime.

"Made your report to Aizen?! What the heck does that mean? What'd you tell him?!" Ichigo could barely contain his fury. Once again, this arrancar had shown up uninvited, toying with their defenses, what the hell was going on.

"The report entailed that I returned upon sensing the disappearance of Vice-Captain Hinamori's reiatsu." Ulquiorra wasn't sure what to tell them; he just knew that he didn't want them to know more than they had to. The truth was that Aizen had not been angry with him at all for failing to retrieve Hinamori. Having expected Aizen's wrath, Ulquiorra had been deeply suspicious. When he was dismissed, he had returned to his quarters immediately and destroyed the records monitoring Inoue with a small cero. He almost hated doing it. He had watched them with more interest than anything he could remember. Her hopes, her joys and fears…._wasted_ on that stupid orange-haired weakling…Ulquiorra was captivated by her passion, which for once had nothing to do with battling or power._ She was such a pure spirit…her face was so gentle…and her eyes, so…full of life…_ Inoue Orihime was everything Ulquiorra lacked. Destroying the images of her was painful, but he knew it was for her safety. Although he had had some contact during her time in Heuco Mundo, he had become increasingly attached, though he wouldn't admit it fully to himself. _If someone were ever to darken those eyes, that person would never see anything like life ever gain._

After completing his self-set task, he figured it was only a matter of time before his actions would be discovered. Sensing that he was being watched somehow, Ulquiorra had behaved as normally as he could before waiting for his chance to enact his plan. It wasn't very far reaching, he just wanted to leave Las Noches…permanently. Before he left however, he had seen the girl. The one he had been assigned to capture. She had been found by Gin and taken to the small infirmary. It was not well equipped, as Aizen cared little for the well being of his minions. While she was still unconscious Aizen had come. Ulquiorra hadn't waited around for Aizen to find him, and remained severely mistrustful of whatever Aizen was planning to do to her.

Shortly after that, the girl's reiatsu along with Gin's had disappeared. Ulquiorra wasn't sure what Aizen had done to her. He suspected, however, that she was being delivered back to Soul Society to somehow be used as a pawn. He knew Aizen was capable of creating any type of illusion that he desired and that he held the Orb of Distortion as a powerful weapon. Until recently, Ulquiorra would not have concerned himself with such details of Aizen's plans, but now, sensing the fallible nature of Las Noches and having so much invested unconsciously or not in a human, Ulquiorra felt a new urgency to know Aizen's goings about. What happened in the war would significantly impact his light-bearer, Inoue….Realizing that after he left Las Noches without permission, that there would be no returning, the espada decided that his absence would be permanent. He didn't want to have anything more to do with the conflict, only to protect Inoue…

o o o o o

Ichigo stared incredulously at the Arrancar. Having answered his question as briefly as possible, the espada was no longer focusing on them. His thoughts seemed elsewhere. _What strange behavior…what's going on? _Ichigo thought.

Ulquiorra eye's refocused. He looked at Orihime. "Where is the Captain shinagami? The girl he sought has been taken to Soul Society." Not knowing what to do with this information, Orihime spun to look at Ichigo and Rukia for help. Rukia's eyes scanned her face and then glanced to Ulquiorra. She suspected a trap, but then how could it be? Telling them that Hinamori was in Soul Society didn't impel them to go anywhere, except not to go to Hueco Mundo. His only possible motive could be to discourage an attack on Hueco Mundo. However, Rukia remembered that Hitsugaya had said they weren't going there anyway…._This Espada…was telling the truth…but why?_

She looked at Ichigo, an expression of hate still showing strong on his face, as he eyed the Arrancar. "Lower your weapon, Ichigo," she instructed. "He is telling the truth, we must notify Captain Hitsugaya immediately."

"WHAA?! How can you tell??" The words scrambled out of Ichigo's mouth, consternation registering on his face as he directed his wrath towards Rukia.

"Shut up! I'll explain later. Let's go! Renji, Inoue, you're coming too." She looked at them intensely. Speaking to Renji, "You stay with her. She can't use flash step. Keep her safe." Renji nodded. Rukia hazarded a glance at Ichigo. He was glaring down at her, apparently still confused about how she knew he was telling the truth. _Oh come on, Ichigo, use your head for once_, she thought angrily. He looked taken aback, maybe her glare had been severe enough to communicate the gist of her thoughts. No time for worrying about that now, she considered Ulquiorra. Would he accompany them? Was she supposed to order him to? She still didn't want him staying around Inoue. Even if Renji was there to protect her. He saved her the trouble of deciding…before she could interrogate the Arrancar, he walked swiftly out the door in the general direction of Urahara's shop.

"Let's go!" she commanded.

o o o o o

Hitsugaya reached the shop in almost a panic. _Her eyes were red? And the gigai had produced a migraine headache…what had Urahara done to her?_ Chastising himself, he realized that Urahara would not have called him so urgently had the situation been intentional. Still though, the rogue shop keeper was an easy person to blame…but he knew it probably had more to do with whatever had happened to Hinamori that she couldn't recall. _Something had been done to her. Someone had erased her memory. Shit!_ He rushed into the building. Dusk was falling, the first of the stars showing on the west horizon. The twilight stars usually calmed Hitsugaya, but in his anxiety, he didn't even notice them.

He followed her reiatsu into the back of the shop, walking right past the rows of candy Urahara kept as his public front. Sliding open the thatched door panel apprehensively, he peered into the room. Urahara was sitting on the floor at the foot of the make-shift bed-mat, monitoring her closely. Hinamori looked to be asleep, but her expression was not calm. Rushing to her, the young Captain scooped her unconscious body into his arms and stroked her hair. He knew his display of affection was unusual, but time could be running out, and the former 12th-Captain had no right to rebuke anyone for unconventionality.

"How is she?" Hitsugaya asked, though he was fearful of the answer. Her black hair had fallen down out of its usual, covered bun. Her eyebrows were slightly furrowed, as if trying to cope with knotting pain in the forehead. He wished her eyes were open, her eyes so full of sparkle and joy. She had been the only one who had never feared him back in their childhood. Did she know how much she meant to him? How much he_ loved _her? _Hinamori…you must come through…you have to be ok…_he didn't want to think about life without her…

At first, Urahara's quiet answer did not penetrate his whirlpool of swirling thoughts. "She is resting now. I have given her a sleeping aid. I leave it to you whether or not to remove her from the gigai. As you know, she will be traceable if removed. You take a risk either way." Urahara did not seem amused as he usually did. He did not like the possibility that there was a problem with his gigai invention any more than he liked the fact that he didn't know what was wrong. Further harm was not in his plan, and he did not want to responsible for harming someone so young or so beloved. Trying to give hope, he added, "However, she is stable at the moment."

The small captain did not respond. His teal eyes were closed as he held the vice-captain close to him. Her body felt light, frail. The folds of her robes felt limp as they fell away from her. As the sun dipped further below the horizon, the room dimmed, leaving the small lights on the wall as the only source of light. Captain Hitsugaya couldn't remember ever feeling more scared or so powerless.

o o o o o

The Urahara shop was quiet, closed for day, not that it saw particularly high levels of customer traffic anyway. The manager paced through the small building to give the captain some private time with Hinamori. His mind kept rolling over the different possibilities: had Aizen made her into a Vizard? He doubted that was the problem, her reiatsu was the same and Ichigo had never had difficulty with a gigai. Why was she rejecting the gigai? Not knowing the answer was bothering Urahara incessantly. He paced himself over to the room where he did his main experimenting and design. Plopping onto the floor in front of some material from the gigai designs, he examined it. _Maybe there was something here about the gigai…_Had he made it wrong?_ Impossible._

Strong, but gentle hands touched his shoulders. They dug in, deeply massaging his tense muscles. Looking up from where he sat, he was always pleased to see Yoruichi and her purple hair. "Ah, Yoruichi…" he sighed, "I can't figure it out. What could be wrong with Hinamori-chan?" He breathed out, releasing some of his stress as he said the words of his frustration.

"Shhh…" she cooed softly. "Have you ever thought that perhaps there is a force of nature which you can't get control over? There are powers and events beyond your control, Kisuke." She paused thoughtfully, "The answer will come in time." He shook his head, once to playfully reject the idea that there were forces he couldn't gain control over and a second time to dispel the notion that he could. His breathed in and out, just thankful for her presence. All the while though, wondering: what had he done in creating the Orb of Distortion….It had enabled Aizen's revolt in Soul Society, which, if he overthrew Seireitei, had the potential to collapse the universe. He had never realized that such would be possible from his creation…and he had never intended it for evil….

o o o o o

A loud banging at the door interrupted the pair. Before Urahara could make it to the door, however, the 4th Espada, Ulquiorra, stood in the room. He was quickly joined by Rukia and Ichigo. The company returned the shopkeeper's jovial smile to his face.

"Ah! Good evening! And what can I do for you all tonight?" he asked cordially.


	21. Creation

Yay! 21 is up! This is my section, I hope you like it. I don't own Bleach.

Chapter Twenty One- Creation

Ichigo stepped forward to answer, his mouth opening, expression angry, but Rukia pushed him back, interrupting.

"We came to inform Captain Hitsugaya of the new situation. Hinamori Momo has been returned to Seireitei." She spoke crisply, completely serious, and appeared to be oblivious to the withering scowl Ichigo was giving her. Fine, let her hog all the credit. She thinks she's so smart. He inwardly grumbled, folding his arms across his chest. Ulquiorra remained completely still beside him, eyes seemingly dead. Ichigo, his glare easing off of Rukia, landed on the Espada next to him. Ichigo willed himself to stay still, and not to sidle away from the Arrancar, the force of the reiatsu radiating off of him was making Ichigo extremely uncomfortable. None-the-less, he stayed still, he refused to show weakness, especially in front of Rukia and the man—_thing?_—he considered still the enemy.

"Hmm, is that so? Well, I'm sorry to correct you, but Hinamori-chan is no longer in Soul Society." Ichigo's gaze darted back to the shopkeeper as the man spoke, flipping his stupid fan in front of his face, grinning like an idiot.

"What do you mean, 'no longer in Soul Society'!?" Ichigo demanded, striding forward.

"Ah! I'll show you!" Urahara stood, snapping his fan closed. He lead them to a back room, giving a quick knock on the paneled screen before sliding it back. He stood back while Ichigo, Rukia and Ulquiorra strode past him into the room, loitering behind them as they stared at the young, unconscious girl before them. Toshiro was seated next to her prone body, his eyes closed, a firm scowl on his face, arms crossed over his chest.

"Hinamori-chan…" Rukia muttered, hurriedly crossing the room to lean over her, a small hand touching her cheek. Ichigo watched, worried, confused and slightly taken aback, as Rukia looked over Hinamori, her brows knit over her large eyes in concern. His eyes remained on her as Rukia twisted around where she sat, speaking to Urahara. "What happened to her?" The owner pursed his lips, for once not smiling. Making a number of odd faces, he eventually shrugged, leaning forward on his cane.

"I…I'm not sure." His voice was unusually dark, he was obviously troubled by his uncertainty. Ichigo now tore his gaze from Rukia, staring, alarmed, at Urahara.

"_You_ don't _know_?!" Not bothering to answer Ichigo's blurted question, the shopkeep only looked downward.

"Something was done to her in Hueco Mundo. Something she cannot remember." Everyone in the room, except Ulquiorra, jumped at Hitsugaya's sudden input, having forgotten he was even there. His large, teal eyes were now open, resting levelly on the girl before him.

"'Done to her'?" Rukia questioned, taking Hinamori's hand. Toshiro sighed, closing his eyes again. Though his expression was bland, Ichigo could hear the pain in his voice grating as he spoke again.

"When I arrived in Soul Society, she met me there. I was…surprised… to see her. She was a prisoner, on her way to being placed in her cell. Two guards were with her. I was able to speak to her alone to try to figure out what was happening, she said she couldn't remember. Someone had stolen her memory." The room fell silent as they pondered his comment. _Stolen her memory? How can anyone do that…If she was in Heuco Mundo, Aizen must have done it. …Now she's unconscious, what else did he do? _

"This is unsurprising." Ulquiorra's flat voice broke into Ichigo's thoughts, startling him again.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He snarled at the Espada, who only turned to look at him distastefully, like one would look at a worm or cockroach.

"A common method Aizen uses to hide information is to erase memories. He does it to the Arrancar quite often."

"Why?! What's he trying to hide?" Ichigo snapped before anyone else got the chance to speak. Not that it was necessary, he had asked the question they were all thinking. Ulquiorra shrugged, looking slightly bored, certainly unimpressed.

"Wake her up." Was all that the Espada said.

o o o o o

"Hurry up, Abarai-kun!" Orihime pulled sharply on his hand, for being able to use shunpo, he sure was slow. _Maybe that's _why_ he's so slow! Maybe it's because he's used shunpo so often, he's forgotten how to just run!_ She theorized, giving his hand another jerk. Her companion only grunted in response, but quickened his steps as they entered the Urahara Shoten. She called out to the others, knowing they were already there somewhere.

"Oi! Inoue! Back here!" Kurosaki-kun's voice called back to her, she ran to the voice, practically dragging Renji behind her. The scene they walked in on was one she never expected. Hinamori wasn't in Soul Society after all, but laying on a bedroll on the floor, seemingly unconscious.

"Wha—what's going on?" She asked worriedly, turning wide, scared eyes onto Ichigo. He ignored the question, facing Ulquiorra instead.

"She's unconscious! We can't just 'wake her up'! What's wrong with you?" His hand was back on this hilt of his zanpakuto, the Arrancar before him, though, seemed indifferent, not at all intimidated.

"You can, indeed. It was her pain, not the drug, that made her slip into unconsciousness. Now that Orihime is here, she can heal the girl's pain enough to allow her to wake." Not liking to be put into place by the Arrancar, Ichigo fell bitterly silent. Ulquiorra then ignored him, turning to Orhime, who blinked, surprised. "Orihime, will you heal her pain?"

"Of course!" He didn't need to ask. She slid down beside Hinamori, calling forth her spirit powers from her hair clips. Concentrating on Hinamori's prostrate form, Orihime's "fairies" formed their orange, glowing bubble over the girl, healing her. After a few moments, they stopped, seeming disappointed.

"We're sorry, there's nothing more we can do," One chirped, and they vanished back into the clips. Mildly confused by the statement, Orihime was distracted from what they had said by the fluttering of Hinamori's eyelids, she was waking. Peering down at her, Orihime suddenly recoiled.

"Hinamori-kun!" She cried, now understanding. The girl's eyes were a blood red, her irises, normally brown, now a horrid black. Black veins seemed to offshoot from the irises, making her look positively terrifying. Something was horribly wrong. The others approached to see what Orihime had exclaimed over, all having similar reactions. "I'm sorry—I don't know what's wrong—" She stammered, not knowing how her healing could have still resulted in this. _It—it didn't work…?_ The other's alarm was clear, they began to demand explanations, theorizing. Surprisingly, Ichigo wasn't the loudest, Captain Hitsugaya was, his fear visible to everyone in the room.

"It is not your fault, Orihime." Ulquiorra spoke now, his quiet voice somehow being heard over the commotion. "I suspected this was the case." All eyes turned to the Arrancar lingering in the farthest corner, suspicious, angry.

"What are you talking about, _Espada_?!" Hitsugaya bit out, breaking his usual cool attitude and shocking those around him.

"Simply that Aizen's trials with the Orb of Distortion have been completed. This girl is, I believe, his very first fully realized creation."

o o o o o

The stunned silence that overtook the room was jarring, Urahara was the first to recover. Fan slapped closed, his heavy gaze settled on Hinamori. He needed to understand.

"Explain yourself, Espada." His tone was completely serious, it was frightening.

"The girl's pain is not from the gigai, but because of the beginnings of her transformation. The Hollow has already been united with her soul completely, but is beginning to show physically. Mostly likely, her form will not change much, as Aizen was using the most powerful of Hollows, the Vasto Lorde, who already have a humanoid form."

"Wait—that doesn't make sense! If the Hollow was added to her, shouldn't she be a Vaizard? She's already a Shinigami!" Kurosaki interrupted.

"She will not become a Vaizard, but a twisted brethren of them, relating to both Arrancar and Vaizard alike. Vaizards are created when the Shinigami 'grows' their own Hollow and gains some of the Hollow abilities. This is different. This is two already existing souls combined. And because of the power of both of the souls that were united, she will be extraordinarily powerful."

"…What is the purpose of this? If she is so powerful, it will become impossible for Aizen to control her." Rukia interjected, standing to stare down at Hinamori. The girl, though technically awake, seemed to be not entirely present, her eyes unfocused.

"I assume that is the purpose." Ulquiorra answered simply.

"Elaborate," Urahara was quickly tiring of the Espada's games, withholding information. This was something even _he_ wasn't aware that the Orb of Distortion could do. _How is this possible? I didn't create it to be able to do this!_

"I always knew that Aizen's attempts were not solely to create Arrancar. They were mostly practice, a fast army created only to distract and injure Soul Society. While the Arrancar fought against the Shinigami, Aizen was experimenting. Do you recall lower rank Shinigami going missing during the battles in Hueco Mundo? They were held captive to be used in the experiments. Aizen was trying to create something even stronger than the Arrancar, Hollows with Shinigami-like powers and abilities. By using actual Shinigami souls along with the Vasto Lorde, he started to create creatures so twisted that they, at first, tore themselves apart from the inside out, the two souls not able to accept each other. I assume, now, by the fact that the girl is alive and was returned to Soul Society, that he has succeeded in his goal. The ultimate distortion, a 'Konpaku Oni'—A Soul Demon."

"You said that the purpose was not to control her." Urahara began, his apprehension growing as he began to understand. "He never meant to control them in the first place, the only ones he wanted to ever control were the Arrancar. These 'Soul Demons' have another purpose, they weren't made as soldiers or even generals as the Arrancar were."

"Correct. I believe that the purpose of these creations was simply to release them onto Seireitei back as 'returning' comrades while they are still in their Shinigami forms, and wait for Soul Society to be ripped to shreds."

"But that still doesn't make any sense. I thought he wanted the King's Key." Renji broke in.

"With Orihime Inoue out of the picture, he is unable to make one. Therefore, it is simply easier to release his terrors onto Soul Society and, as it crumbles, find another way to access the King." Silence fell again in the room as everyone tried to absorb the horrifying news. It was at that moment that Hinamori moaned, writhing slightly. A thick tension grew in the room as all eyes focused on her. _He doesn't seem to be lying. …Could he be? Could this little girl be as much of a threat as he claims? I can't feel her reiatsu due to the gigai, but, if she is what he says, how long will that last? And how many more of these things is Aizen creating. Surely if she is that powerful, Aizen won't need to create many. All he needs is a few more powerful Shinigami, Captains or Vice Captains, and he can easily create the downfall of Soul Society…and essentially, the universe. _ She moaned again. _It's quite possible that_ _the girl is indeed a threat. If she really is as the Espada says, she could easily destroy us all. She must be dealt with before her transformation is complete. _Surprisingly, the Arrancar voiced Urahara's thoughts.

"You must restrain her. I do not know how quickly the transformation will occur, but she is a danger." Urahara nodded, stepping forward. He was abruptly blocked, though, the room's temperature dropping by several degrees. Captain Hitsugaya of the 10th Squad now stood in front of Hinamori's twisting form, eyes completely calm, but entirely dangerous.

"No. I will save her."


	22. Judgments

Hey guys, new chapter up! This section was written by my friend Theoress. I hope you like it! Ahh, I love that last line of hers :D

Chapter Twenty Two- Judgments

"Captain Hitsugaya, with all due respect, I must protest." Urahara said quietly. "She is no longer herself. She will be uncontrollable and destructive. We must prevent as much damage as possible from occurring both here and in Soul Society." He looked grave, mouth set as the brim of his hat cast a shadow which covered his eyes. "Remember that the existence of the universe is at stake if Seireitei falls." The shopkeeper's tone was final.

The room was frozen. Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other. No one breathed. No one moved a muscle. Ice crystals formed slowly on the walls. No one wanted to contradict either Urahara or Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya's hand shot to his sword. He breathed in deeply, trying to keep his tone level. Speaking slowly, careful to control himself, he replied, "Kisuke Urahara. I appreciate your concerns. They are indeed legitimate. However, do not doubt for one moment that I realize the extent of the danger posed in this situation." His eyes blazed a chilling deep blue. He breathed out, moving his hand away from the hilt of his zanpakuto, releasing some of the tangible tension. He knew the threat was extensive, but she was still Hinamori, and he refused to let more harm come to her than she had already seen.

Urahara eyed the Captain seemingly uncertain that Hitsugaya had his feelings separated from his duties. Speaking warily, the shopkeeper asked "What do you propose we do, Captain?" When Urahara lacked his usual jovial manner, everyone knew to take him quite seriously. A man of such skill and experience was not to be taken lightly.

Hitsugaya, however, was undeterred. Looking Urahara squarely in the eye, Hitsugaya voiced his proposed course of action. "I will take her from the real world to preserve the innocent lives here. The Espada said that two souls were fused together. That means that Hinamori's whole soul is still there, even while, yes, I realize, there is another one, a Vasto Lorde. At this point, we are uncertain of how the two souls will interact. One will likely come to be dominant over the other, just as the Vizards are." His cold eyes flicked to Ichigo. The Captain continued: "If there is even a fraction of a chance that Hinamori's soul will come to dominate or control the Hollow, I will _not_ risk her destruction." He closed his eyes, obviously aware of the task before him and the slim chance of success. He didn't even really know how he hoped it to turn out….Somehow, though, hope refused to die. There…there had to be a possibility, a way, that she could overcome this and come to use it as an asset. She was strong enough for that, he knew she was.

Urahara listened attentively to the slight captain. Hitsugaya's mind was certainly made up, and Urahara was not about to get into a fight over it. Even if he thought Hitsugaya was acting dangerously, Urahara wasn't sure that his own powers were strong enough, after having been in the real world for so long and out of practice, to defeat a fresh, young captain. He pushed thoughts of a battle out of his mind. Curious, though he usually was, this was more perilous than even he wanted to toy with. Sighing, he spoke finally. "You seem to be resolved, Captain. Where will you take her?" His question was simple enough, but the answer was not an easy one and it would have significant implications. "In Soul Society, you could go somewhere where few, if any, souls dwell. However, you would be traceable. Seireitei will find you, and I doubt they would be willing to help you. It is likely that they would move to eliminate the threat as quickly as possible." He knew his words would sting, but they were true. Seireitei was understandably intolerant of hazards to its power.

o o o o o

Hitsugaya did not respond. He had turned to face Hinamori. She continued to lie on the mat, but she writhed slightly, eyes open but unseeing. Her expression was anything but peaceful as her mouth contorted into a scowl of mixed pain and anger. He gazed upon her form apprehensively, realizing the horrifying extent of what had been done to her. _Damn Aizen! GOD DAMN HIM!! I WILL SLAY HIM FOR THESE CRIMES NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES_!

"Take her to Hueco Mundo."

Hitsugaya snapped around, glaring at the Espada. "Take her back to Aizen?! What good will that do?!" _How could he suggest something so stupid. Was this the rest of the trap after all?_

"No," said Ulquiorra. "In Hueco Mundo, Seireitei will be unable to locate you. It is an expansive dimension. You will be easily able to remain away from Aizen. In Hueco Mundo, anything she does will cause no harm to Soul Society or to the real world. It will be self contained." The solution seemed obvious to Ulquiorra. He knew that Hueco Mundo was the safest place for unrestrained power. And if they were in Heuco Mundo, there was no chance of damage to Inoue, either directly or through the collapse of the universe….Inoue…the reason he had left Aizen. Ulquiorra turned subtly towards her. He was unsure now of what to do. There was no returning to Las Noches, but he hadn't considered what he would do if he stayed in the real world. Being near her calmed him, somehow, and staying near her was his only plan. Turning slightly more towards her, he realized that her eyes returned his gaze…it felt…strange… Those eyes, those _beautiful_ eyes, full of hope and passion, seemed to gauge into his as they attempted to discern whether or not he was deceiving them. He stared back, feeling oddly self-conscious but refusing to blink. He was unsure of what to do. He did not know what to expect her reaction to him to be. He didn't even know if expected anything from her at all…let alone that those eyes would come to focus on _his_. Without thinking, he took in breath quickly and stepped back lightly, thoroughly taken aback by this new sensation.

Hitsugaya watched the Arrancar, weighing his statement, attempting to determine his motive in suggesting Hueco Mundo. The prolonged pause caught his attention. The Arrancar was staring at Orihime and she was staring at him. _What the hell_? He watched Orihime. She was staring hard at Ulquiorra, measuring him up, trying to make the same judgments that everyone else was, except that she seemed to have something more to go on. She actually knew the Espada; she alone had the tools to analyze him.

o o o o o

Rukia looked from Hitsugaya to Urahara then to Orihime and Ulquiorra. _What was going on?_ She could almost feel the tension in the air. The captain and former captain had their gazes transfixed on the arrancar, apparently wondering the same thing. Was he telling the truth? But she was more concerned for Inoue. What was being exchanged between the girl and the espada? Did she…care about him? If she did, was that some type of lingering psychological effect of her imprisonment in Las Noches? Was he to be trusted?...or could…there be some kind of genuine sentiment there? Rukia doubted that. The espada were heartless…but then…there had been Nel. Nel had turned and become an ally out of love for Ichigo. Was this espada also capable of…love?

Love, Rukia had come to hate that word. She looked at Ichigo. He was scowling at the pair. What was he thinking? Was he…jealous of Ulquiorra? Rukia dismissed these thoughts. He was probably concerned for Inoue just as she was, and he was probably remembering all too clearly the hole Ulquiorra had punched in his chest. What Ichigo had gone through to save Inoue was…unthinkable….how he must care for her.

In her misty thoughts, Rukia failed to recall all the things he had suffered to save her from an unjust death sentence in Seireitei.

A gentle voice broke into her concentration. "I think he is telling the truth," Orihime said, breaking her gaze with Ulquiorra.

o o o o o

Ichimaru Gin paced the long, white corridors of Las Noches. Though there was "sun" outside, he hated being out there. He knew it was all fake. Another thing Aizen controlled completely. Doubts had been tugging at the corners of his mind for some time now. _Aizen was always actin like he was in control_, but Gin suspected that the illusion of control was really all it was. There was no way Aizen could have known that Ulquiorra would betray them. How did he honestly expect it to work out in his favor? So what that Inoue looked like Ulquiorra's lost love or whatever. He had destroyed the monitor footage and left Las Noches permanently. Aizen had told Gin that that footage was key to figuring out the girl's power in order to replicate it so that they could get the King's Key without her. _If tha' was really Aizen's goal, why would he 've let it be destroyed? Maybe Aizen's plan was really something else_. It seemed to keep changing. No matter what happened, Aizen always said that it was part of his plan. Gin was certain though, that there was no way Aizen could have predicted that Grimmjow would take a special interest in Kurosaki Ichigo. Grimmjow hadn't even been the one assigned to kill him, Ulquiorra was. Grimmjow had defied Aizen when he pursued Ichigo. Yet Aizen had acted like that was all part of the plan.

And what about the girl, Hinamori. There was no controlling a creation like that. How was Aizen so sure that Seireitei wouldn't figure it out and somehow get her to Hueco Mundo and unleash her back on Las Noches. _Didn't he realize what he was creatin?!_

Gin's suspicions and uneasiness had been growing since Kurosaki had successfully managed to steal Inoue Orihime back from her call in Las Noches. He had thought the fortress impregnable. Gin had been loyal to Aizen for years, but he was starting to question whether or not Aizen had ever actually confided in him or told him the truth. The thought disturbed him. He wasn't even sure of Aizen's ultimate goals or even whether or not he had any. _Ugh!_ His reflections disgusted him. Without realizing it he had arrived at the entrance to his chambers. The hallway was dark. The floor was cold. What was this fucking place anyway? Totally and completely artificial.

He turned the door handle…maybe there was no real plan at all…maybe there had never been one…or maybe it was something he couldn't even imagine and he was just another pawn…

Thoroughly frustrated, though his sickening smile never left his face, he threw himself down on his bed and stared at the black ceiling, only visible because of the artificial moonlight streaming in through the window.


	23. Withdrawing

Hi all, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to review. There was a death in the family and I just haven't been good for writing. But, Chapter 23 is now up, I hope you like it. I wrote this section, I don't own Bleach.

Chapter Twenty Three- Withdrawing

"Whether he is telling the truth or not is inconsequential," Hitsugaya snapped, no patience left. The room was still noticeably chill, but had warmed somewhat, icicles that had formed in the corners of the ceiling now dripping lightly. "We don't have time to debate on this. I will take her to Hueco Mundo, and will try to protect her there."

"I'm coming." Was all Ichigo said, stepping towards Hitsugaya as he knelt back down beside Hinamori's writhing form. The 10th Squad Captain shot a scowl at him, teal eyes dark. _The fool just wants to get back into Hueco Mundo, most likely to go after Aizen and Grimmjow._ He didn't want to deal with Ichigo's aggressive and volatile nature, if Hinamori indeed became what Urahara and the Espada predicated, he would have enough difficulty controlling _her_. He didn't need to babysit the rash Shinigami representative as well. Glaring, he met Ichigo's eyes, which were as impetuous and challenging as ever.

"No, Ichigo, you're needed here," Rukia's sharp voice broke the tense silence as Hitsugaya attempted to stare him down. Kurosaki, forgetting suddenly about Hitsugaya entirely, whirled to glare at her, opening his mouth to protest. "Don't be a fool. You're still in school, if anything, it's _more_ important than before that you are present for it. You're not in highschool anymore. You must concentrate on your studies if you want to make any life for yourself at all. You don't have the time any more to waste in the affairs of the dead while you are still living. I'm quite confident that Captain Hitsugaya's abilities will be enough to keep Hinamori in check." The Kurosaki boy had angrily approached her while she was speaking, she had straightened up to meet his severe glare, giving him one of her own. Hitsugaya spared a moment in his worrying about Hinamori to be thoroughly impressed by the authority in her voice, sharp, commanding, confident. Even with a man at least a foot taller than her snarling at her, she didn't flinch a moment, telling him exactly what to do. _She's her brother's sister…No matter what all those old fools of her clan think, she's a Kuchiki to the core._ He hadn't missed the firm coldness in her voice, so very similar to Byakuya's. And as Ichigo relented, hunching and, like petulant child, crossing his arms over his chest in nearly a pout, Hitsugaya fought a laugh. _Rukia Kuchiki…the only one able to control that boy. She's the only one he ever listens to. I wonder if either of them know it. Or the fact that he's so hopelessly smitten with her…._

Hitsugaya glanced down at the girl he was—_hopelessly smitten, by my own words…_—with, she had stilled as he had stroked idly at her forehead, staring up at him with unseeing red eyes. He looked away from them, he couldn't bear seeing them in their current state. Whatever was going on within her must have been causing her incredible pain, she might have even gone unconscious again. With her open, staring red eyes, it was impossible for him to know. _Hinamori…If you're ever yourself again…I promise, I'll tell you exactly how I feel. And I won't ever let you go again._

o o o o o

"I agree whole-heartedly!" Urahara's voice was cheerful again, he flipped his fan snappingly in front of his face, his grin behind it clear. "Kurosaki-kun, it's important you stay here to protect Inoue-san! We don't know when everyone will have to go back to Soul Society, who else can protect her from this scoundrel, in case he decides to betray us?" He waved his fan vaguely towards Ulquiorra, who actually surprised them all with a rather surprised glance.

"'Scoundrel'?" The Espada's voice, despite his startling expression, remained cool, unfeeling.

"Of course! No offense, Ulquiorra-kun, but we can't exactly trust you yet, even with all of your supposed 'help'." If the Arrancar was insulted by the shopkeeper's comment, he didn't show it, face returning to its normal blankness as he looked away. "Now! It's decided. The Captain will accompany Hinamori-chan to Hueco Mundo, and the rest of us will wait here." He turned to Rukia, who had taken to leaning against the far wall, determined in not looking at Ichigo. _Just as well, I don't want to deal with another tantrum from that boy. They'll argue it all out later in some sort of lover's quarrel anyway._ "Rukia-chan, do you or Abarai-kun know when you'll be returning to Soul Society?" He noticed that Kurosaki suddenly glanced over at her, brows furrowing more than normal. _Worried that he won't get a chance to argue with her? Or maybe just because she will be leaving again?_ He inwardly sighed. They were both so slow, especially Ichigo.

"They will discover Hinamori's absence soon, I'm sure. We will most likely be called back in order to look for her. With Captain Hitsugaya's"—she glanced over at him, seeming to not notice Ichigo at all—"disappearance, it's only natural that we'll be questioned, having seen him recently." Urahara nodded, eyes locking with the Captain's. They both knew that this action would make him, essentially, a traitor. He was forfeiting everything for Hinamori, his position as Captain, even his life. _Dark times…only going to get darker. _Urahara, flitting his fan in front of his face, looked downward, a faint scowl forming on his normally cheerful, smiling lips. Darkness didn't suit him.

The little meeting coming to a close, his guests began to filter out, leaving only Hinamori and Hitsugaya left in the room.

"Urahara-san…I will need your assistance in reaching Hueco Mundo…" The young Captain's voice murmured from behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, Urahara gave him a faint smile, trying not to show the pain behind it.

"Of course, Captain. You really didn't even have to ask." With that, Urahara left the room, giving the boy some time alone with his beloved.

o o o o o

Rukia knew he would come after her as soon as he got the chance, she decided to create as much distance between herself and the shop, with Ichigo in it, as possible. Her increasingly painful thoughts had spurned her into speaking to him like that, he would most likely complain at her about what she said, how she embarrassed him…_Whatever. I don't care about that._ She was too hurt, too discontent, herself to worry about any injuries to his ego. _That idiot. Probably embarrassed that I said it in front of Inoue. _Bitter sadness welled suddenly so thickly in her throat she almost choked, holding it in because she knew tears would follow if she didn't. The only other time she had been so upset was when she had left him before. _When I thought I would never see him again…it wasn't even about the execution, I…just wanted to see him again. _

Now seemed worse. Now she could see him, could be with him. But couldn't be _with_ him. He wouldn't see her like that, his concentration was focused on another. And she really didn't want to hang around just to see it. So this time, she was _choosing_ to leave, _choosing_ to not see him again. Watching him love another, or being away from him forever…? Both alternatives were exceptionally painful. And honestly, she'd rather hide from it than watch it happen in front of her eyes.

She stretched her legs futher, trying to gain more distance from him. Confronting him now, when she was in such an obvious and ridiculously fragile state would accomplish nothing. He might even laugh at her. She knew he didn't think of her as sensitive, or even girlish in any way, he would probably think it comical for her to be acting in such a way. _Comical. And it is. I'm being foolish again, there's nothing to be upset about. _But she still just wanted to get away, especially when she heard him shout to her_. Oh no…_

o o o o o

"What the hell, Rukia!" Ichigo barked as soon as they had left the shop, jogging lightly to catch up with her as she strode swiftly away. _It's like she's freakin trying to leave me behind!_ "Oi! Rukia!" Catching up with her, he fell into her surprisingly fast step, considering how short she was. She continued to ignore him, pissing him off even more. _It's not enough that she totally embarrassed me in front of everybody, she's not my mother! What the hell, now she's ignoring me?!_ "OI!" He grabbed her shoulders, spinning her around and forcing her to look at him.

He hated when she refused to look at him, it reminded him all too clearly of another time. It had been raining that day, somehow, it was always raining when the worst days of his life occurred. She had averted her eyes, hiding from him, not letting him in. He had been laying on his stomach on the ground, bleeding heavily from his wounds. "Let us go, Brother." She had said blankly, her voice like ice. He hadn't understood. "Wait, Rukia! Quite joking around! _Look at me!_" He had demanded, desperation coloring his tone, fear behind it. "Hey—" He had tried again, crawling towards her, still on his stomach. "_Be still!_" She had suddenly cried, her voice ripping through the rain. She had tried to keep it cold, he later realized, but was unable to, her raw emotion beginning to leak through. She still refused to look at him. "Move one inch from there, _try coming after me_—" She had looked at him then, tears in her eyes. The first time he had ever seen her crying, the sight was far more painful than any of his wounds. His wounds were far away as she spoke. "And I…_will never forgive you!_" Her intention was clear now, she was really leaving. Leaving him. "…You don't have long to live. Lie there and think of happier times." That was all she had said, her voice growing distant again, telling him nothing, hiding herself.

He knew now that she thought she was sparing his feelings, 'helping him' by distancing herself. He knew she cared, he knew she did. Even while clobbering him and bitching at him, he knew it. He had even seen it then, with the heart-wrenching last glance she had given him while entering the doorway into Soul Society. _But now…_It didn't make any sense, her distancing herself again. A clawing thought suddenly surfaced. _She's leaving…again…is that why she's pushing me away? Fuck! Why the hell does she never let me in!_

Now in his tight grasp, she winced away, not out of pain so much as something else that he couldn't identify.

"What's wrong with you, why won't you answer me?" Anger leaked around the tone that he had been trying to keep soft. Whenever he was offensive towards her, she was always just as defensive right back, he would accomplish nothing by yelling. And now, the last thing he wanted was to push her away. _Not when she's already pulling away enough by herself. _Still not looking at him, choosing to stare at her feet instead, she spoke softly.

"Ichigo…"

"What is it? Is it because you're leaving? Talk to me. Tell me." _Please_… She opened her mouth to reply, pausing, then closing it again. _Dammit!_ He was growing impatient, he could feel this was extremely important, he wanted to know. Now. He started to snap at her, if not coaxing whatever was wrong out her her, then his next choice was to make snide comments until he angered her enough to spill. She chose that moment to look up at him, though, wide violet eyes catching him off guard. The sheer sadness in them even more so.

"I'm leaving, Ichigo. Soon. I can't be here for you, Inoue can. I understand." With that, she pulled away from him easily, he was too shocked and confused to keep his tight grip. _What…?_

She slowly walked away, he stood solid, her comment frozen in his mind. _What the hell does _that_ mean?_

o o o o o

"_I'm leaving, Ichigo. Soon. I can't be here for you, Inoue can. I understand." No. I don't understand. And if he wanted me, I would be here for him, Soul Society be damned. _But she continued to walk purposefully away, head still held high.

o o o o o

Ichimaru Gin sauntered into the throne room, shoving away all memories of the previous evening's thoughts. Aizen was relaxing elegantly in his white seat, a quiet smile, confident and sure, on his lips like always. _He always seems so confident…Maybe I shouldn't have doubted him…_

"Ah, Gin." Aizen's voice cut into his thoughts. "How is our lovely Hinamori-chan doing?" Ichimaru had spent most of the day gathering information on her, they had implanted a tracing device into her, though it wasn't the same as the one placed into Orihime Inoue. They couldn't "see" what was happening with this one, a reasonable price to pay to make it especially sturdy to resist the force of the reiatsu that would soon develop within her. It could, though, record her vitals, a necessity for them to keep an eye on her. If this venture failed…They had to make sure it didn't. _I wonder what Aizen-sama is planning ta do next, though. I thought he was just gonna to release her on the Shinigami…but it seems like that's not his final step after all. What's he gonna do that makes Hinamori's stats so important? _

"She's currently still in the living world. According to the data, her transformation is progressing as planned. Her reiatsu is increasing, and her body is still stable."

"The status of her soul?" Aizen prompted, leaning forward in his seat. Ichimaru checked his chart.

"Hm…still volatile. The Hollow hasn't completely emerged yet."

"Interesting…" Aizen commented plainly, resting back into his seat. He seemed suddenly oblivious to Ichimaru then, who took it as a dismissal. Careful not to let his frown crack through his smile, he left. _He's definitely planning something…I don't like it. _


	24. Confessions

Theoress's section :) I'm curious about what everybody thinks about this chapter. Theoress and I disagree about how romance should be handled between them, I would have dragged it out waaaay longer, lol. She hates waiting, so she threw it in before I could make them any more frustrating, hahhaha. Sorry, I like drama :D So-do you think they stay in character, is it too soon, do you like how it happened...? Though I would have done it differently, I like how she wrote this. Whaddya think? We don't own Bleach.

Chapter Twenty Four- Confessions

Ichigo stood rooted to the spot where he was standing. Confusion flooded his mind, thoughts reeling, though not without pangs of regret and spiteful corners of anger. _Inoue can be here for me? What's she talking about? Is this just because she's leaving? What does Inoue have to do with anything? Is Rukia interested in someone else and is pushing Inoue on me? No…that can't be it…Rukia seemed too upset for that._

Rushed thoughts swarmed around his mind as he tried to make sense of the exchange that had just taken place between Rukia and himself. He watched her as she continued to walk away from him with deliberate, measured steps, and not looking back. She seemed to be moving in slow motion to him. He knew she was moving quickly, but her light foot steps seemed so...crushing. His brain wanted to space them as far apart as humanly possible to decrease the pain.

Ichigo was still baffled; he didn't even hear his thoughts anymore; he just felt emptiness. Watching Rukia retreat into the beat up, gray alleys leading away from the Urahara Shop, a harsh breeze hit him. It was cold and stung, the first sign that autumn was really transitioning into winter. _Not winter_…he thought, he didn't want to spend another winter alone underneath the gray skies.

'_Inoue can be there for you…_' Ichigo pondered Rukia's words as the chill descended. But then something clicked in his mind as a dying leaf fell to the ground, looking about as hopeless as Rukia had. He knew what he had to do!

"OI! RUKIA!!" he shouted, and bolted off after her, though it didn't take him too long to catch up.

She turned, looking a bit surprised at his sudden gallop, but traces of sadness still framed her blue eyes. Coming around to face her, Ichigo looked into her eyes. He couldn't stand that look of resignation, of giving up. Inhaling, he put his hands on her shoulders and stared her down, finally confident that he knew what to do.

"Rukia," he began, "why won't you talk to me, what's with this 'Inoue can' bit?" He wanted her to spill the beans before he voiced his speculations. She looked down, apparently trying to figure out what she wanted to say. Her voice shook as she began softly…

"Ichigo, I…I..."

"You what?!" He was smiling now, almost certain of where this was going. She went quiet, still refusing to look at him, her eyes pointing squarely into the ground. The height difference between them made it such that he couldn't see her face even by hunching his shoulders. Wanting to look her right in the eye, he bent his knees and knelt on the ground in front of her. She gasped slightly in surprise. From his kneeling position, Ichigo reached his hand up to her cheek, brushing the hair out of her face. He rested his hand behind her ear and pulled her chin out to look at him. "Rukia…" The deep melancholy in her eyes bored into him, shaking his confidence. But he had come this far…he might as well just say it. "Rukia, I don't know what you meant by talking about Inoue, but you are one hell of an idiot if you thought that I was in love with her." He paused, to let his reassurance paired with his taunt sink in. Rukia let out an embarrassed, little laugh, shimmering eyes starting to brighten. She released the breath she had been holding and her body seemed to loosen, as if a large weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She glared at him.

"I am_ not _an idiot!" She said playfully.

"Sure you aren't," Ichigo responded sarcastically. He smiled, "Hmmm…" he continued to play, "My guess is that there is only one reason why you thinking I was in love with Inoue would upset you so much…" He looked at her expectantly, trying to gauge her reaction. The little shinigami scowled at him, having regained her composure. Ichigo laughed and pulled her into a tight embrace.

o o o o o

Rukia's thoughts swirled violently as she was pulled into an almost suffocating embrace against Ichigo. But at the moment, she wasn't listening to those thoughts. To those insecure thoughts that doubted that what Ichigo meant was that he actually cared for her. She knew she would have time for such thoughts later. Right now, she just let herself feel his arms around her, squeezing her ribs into his. His hands felt strong and reassuring on her back. _Could I really have misjudged his affections for Inoue so gravely? _She brought her arms up around his back, and hugged him back with all the strength she could muster. She still had her lingering doubts, and in the back of her mind she knew that Soul Society would be calling her back soon, but she wanted to enjoy it. Just for one moment, to feel how it felt to be hugged genuinely, with affection. She could think of nothing sweeter….As she clung firmly to Ichigo, those tears which had been threatening so dangerously to fall earlier, could not be held back. Her eyes filled with water, and silent tears flowed out, down her cheek and onto Ichigo's shoulder. But these tears were not the same tears of frustration, sorrow and resignation. No, these were tears of hope, joy and relief. She pushed away the doubt and let tears come. _World be damned_, she thought, _this is worth it._

o o o o o

As Ichigo held Rukia, her slight figure clinging back just as hard as he was, he felt a cool sensation on his shoulder, where Rukia's face was. Were his robes wet? Was she crying?? _Oh no….I was wrong, _he thought_, DAMMIT! Why is she crying, I don't know how to deal with crying…._

He released her and stood up, unsure of what to do next. She gazed up at him with wet eyes but also with a smile. _What the hell? Crying and smiling? Girls are bizarre, _he thought.

"Rukia, Rukia, don't cry. What is it?" He asked as gently as he could. She continued to smile up at him warmly. She shook her head as if to say "it's nothing" and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest. Thoroughly confused, but not altogether displeased with her response, he pulled her closer to him and stroked the back of her head. She clung tightly to him and continued to moisten his clothing.

At last the tears stopped. She breathed in, and pushed herself a little bit out from him.

"Ichigo…" She started and it seemed like she had something important to say, but she stopped herself. She paused, looking awkward, as if she was both unsure if she actually wanted to say what she had planned on saying, and unsure of _how_ she wanted to say it.

"Rukia, what is it? You can tell me." He looked down at her, concerned but mildly frustrated. If she could cry her eyes out, why couldn't she just say it!

"Ichigo…I…well, there is something I have been meaning to tell you. Until now, though, I felt that it would not be prudent to do so….I…I didn't want to say anything, but…now I might as well." Ichigo was bursting with anticipation. _WHAT IS IT? FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WHAT IS IT??_

Rukia's voice faltered, and once again she returned to looking at the ground. "Ichigo, I…have feelings for you." Ichigo's jaw dropped. _All that build up, and she '_has feelings for me'_? What's _that_ supposed to mean!? _He didn't know what he had been expecting, but that certainly wasn't it. Charging onward, without sufficient consideration of his words, he blurted: "Huh?" He questioned. "Is _that_ what you really mean? All those tears because of 'feelings for me'! What type??"

Rukia scowled at him, suddenly furious. "You idiot! What do you mean 'what type?' You really _are_ dense, Ichigo, aren't you?? Can't you tell that what I'm trying to say is that I _love_ you!? GEEZ!"

Rukia's eyes widened, she looked taken aback with herself. Ichigo was stunned, but that wore off quickly as he became amused at her reaction to herself. Scowling, he said "_I'm_ the idiot? You're the one who can't say what you mean, little brat." But he wasn't mad at her. He was flooded with surprise. Intense joy welled up in his chest; he wanted to jump. Confusion, however, still lingered in his expression, which seemed to dishearten Rukia. She looked away, ashamed of herself. She looked more defeated then he had ever seen her. _What's her problem?! _He reverted to panic mode. She had said that she loved him! _Did that just slip out? Did she really mean that? Whaat_? Her saying that through him off completely. It hadn't been what he was expecting, but it was what he had been hoping for deep down, so deep that he hadn't even admitted it to himself. She loved him…_she loves me_….and finally the key turned in his heart. Keeping all affection for her limited to taunts and fights, he had tried so hard to convince himself that he just liked her as friend, but now, with her almost accidental uttering of those words, he let himself realize, how fully, how deeply he loved her back.

His mind returned to her, her eyes down trodden. She looked absolutely striken with grief as if she were fighting the urge to run away and never look back. _Oh no! Why does she look like that!! Say something, Ichigo, say something!_

"Oi, Rukia, would ya stop looking so glum? I'm just glad you finally said it because…" and it was harder to say than he realized it would be, but there was no more holding back.… "I love you too."

o o o o o

Rukia pushed herself away from Ichigo, drying her eyes. _He wasn't in love with Inoue. How stupid I've been! And here I am, crying on his shoulder. He must think I'm so weak. _But he did not look down at her with condescention, rather only with warm concern. His frown absent from his face, his hazel eyes looked kind and gentle.

"Rukia, what is it? You can tell me." He prodded. She had been wanting to tell him for so long, but so afraid of what he would think. But now, was it possible? He didn't love Inoue, and he had just embraced her and knelt before her, was it possible that he cared for her? She almost didn't want to let herself entertain that possibility for she didn't know if she could recover from his rejection. But he had held her so softly…maybe she should just say it. She opened her mouth, but the words were harder to say than any others she had ever attempted

"Ichigo…I…well, there is something I have been meaning to tell you. Until now, though, I felt that it would not be prudent to do so….I…I didn't want to say anything, but…now I might as well." These three years of holding it back, she wasn't completely sure she wanted to say it, but a part of her wanted to tell him so badly she could hardly stand it. "Ichigo, I…have feelings for you." _There_, she thought. _That may not be exactly what I meant to say, but now its out. He should get the picture. _But as she watched Ichigo's jaw drop, the relief of having said what she had been longing to say for so long quickly drained out of her. Her heart pounded, her skin paled. He didn't look happy._ No! I messed up so bad this time. I was wrong. Dammit! I knew it, I _knew_ it! I knew he couldn't actually reciprocate my feelings. _She stared down, fighting back tears.

"Huh?" He questioned. "Is _that_ what you really mean? All those tears because of 'feelings for me'! What type??"

Rukia scowled at him, suddenly furious. How could he do that?! How could he seem to be caring and reassuring, then take it all away?? Was he really so stupid as to not realize what she meant!? A heated, careless anger filled her that desired only to make him know exactly how stupid he was.

"You idiot! What do you mean 'what type?' You really _are_ dense, Ichigo, aren't you?? Can't you tell that what I'm trying to say is that I _love_ you!? GEEZ!"

Rukia gasped, shocked and horrified with herself. She hadn't meant to say that. Now the damage was done, any hope she had of retreating into a misinterpretation of her earlier words was gone.

Ichigo retorted quickly though. "_I'm_ the idiot? You're the one who can't say what you mean, little brat."

His words cut into her, bringing a sense of indignation into her despair. It distracted her though only for a moment, then his response drove home what she had feared all along_: he doesn't love me. He may not love Inoue, but he doesn't love me either. What have I done?? Why did I assume that him not loving Inoue meant that he loved me…? _Pain filled her grayish blue eyes. _I should have known better. All love was useless emotions of the heart serving only to distract her from her duty…_she didn't think she would ever recover from this, but she didn't want to. She would not let anyone else in ever again and no one would hurt her ever again.

Her revolving thoughts were interrupted, though, by the voice of the one who she had all but given up on. "Oi, Rukia" he said gruffly. "would ya stop looking so glum? I'm just glad you finally said it because…I love you too."

o o o o o

Urahara watched the pair embrace from the window of his shop. _Ah, young love_, he thought to himself. At least these two had finally straightened things out between them. That tension that had been there was positively agonizing, and he didn't like tension. Not that things were any less tense in the Urahara shop with a treasonous Captian and growing Vasto Lorde-Shinigami-fusion in the back room. If the universe was not at stake, Urahara would have found it amusingly absurd.

As he was musing on this, a black cat leapt up to windowsill. "Ah! Yoruichi-san! So glad to see you!" Her presence always made his day, but the cat looked less than pleased today.

"Bad news, Kisuke. I've just come from Soul Society. The disappearance of Vice-Captian Hinamori and Captain Hitsugaya has long been noticed. They don't have the evidence yet, Toushirou was at least clean about that, but they know he has taken her, a crime that constitutes treason. A group of captains will be dispatched shortly to apprehend them both."

Urahara frowned. He knew that Soul Society would be much better off not having Hinamori back, and that he would have to act very quickly if there was any chance of getting the pair off to Hueco Mundo before the captains arrived to capture them, which would be disastrous. Further, he did not care to be suspected of harboring and aiding them. Soul Society was on tenuous grounds enough with him. He had grown comfortable with his exile in the real world and did not wish to see it upset.

"Thank you, Yoruichi," he said, "You are invaluable as always." He sighed, "I will take care of this presently. I have some milk in the kitchen if you'd like some. I'd be delighted for you to stay awhile." Despite his unusually dark mood, he always had a twinkle in his eye for her. She hopped down onto the floor and disappeared around the corner to the next room.

Watching her go, he turned and paced to the back room. The plan to go to Hueco Mundo was about as good a plan as they could hope for, but he still didn't like it. And he really didn't like that his invention had been used to harm severely…to create such destruction. Finding himself at the bamboo panel behind which he knew the Shinigami were, he knocked, to give Hitsugaya notice of his coming.

"Come in." The Captain's voice sounded defeated.

"Ah, Captain Hitsugaya. I think we had best get you to Heuco Mundo as soon as possible. Please come with me and bring Hinamori-chan."


	25. Confusion

Hey all! Sorry it took me so long to update this story...I've been in and out a lot recently at home. This is my chapter. Let's just say Theoress wasn't thrilled with me messing with her love scene...What do you guys think? Too much, not enough, boring, long...? I dunno. I did do the double-perspectives thing on the same scene for some added drama and fluff, hahaha. Theoress hates fluff. Anyway, I hope you do like it, I did even if she didn't. :D I don't own Bleach.

Chapter Twenty Five- Confusion

Hitsugaya nodded reluctantly, already it was time to go. He fought a shudder as he gently scooped Hinamori off the ground, her skin was ice cold, her body slack, as if she were dead. The sensation rankled within him deeply, he grit his teeth against the sudden fear that gripped him. She had been stolen away from him far too soon, with all of his willpower he fought his sudden need to shake her, try to snap her out of her deadened state. It won't do any good. I have to get her to Heuco Mundo first, then I will save her. He forced the confidence, holding her tightly against him as he walked. He refused to allow himself to think that there were any possibilities in which he couldn't protect her, couldn't save her.

Urahara led them to the trapdoor in his floor that gave them access to the training room underground. Eyeing Hitsugaya, he raised a brow as the short Captain approached the edge, his thoughts clear. He wants to carry her down, he thinks I can't do it. Bastard. The Captain of the 10th Squad, seeing this as almost the first test of his ability to save her, clutched her more tightly against his chest, glaring icily at the shopkeeper. Urahara shrugged, beginning his descent. Carefully hitching Hinamori over his shoulder and determinedly ignoring her weight, Hitsugaya followed.

o o o o o

The violet-blue eyes widened in utter astonishment, she gaped at him flat out, rather ungracefully. Ichigo balked at her, she wasn't responding how he had planned. Not at all.

"Wh—wh—_what_?" She stuttered over the word for a moment, expression completely shocked to the core. It had taken him an extreme amount of effort to confess his feelings to her aloud, and at her reaction, he felt his defenses go up again. _What the hell is going on—she just said she loved me! Why is she acting like this!? He momentarily panicked—Maybe she didn't mean it! Maybe not the way I thought—maybe as a friend—what the hell—!_ The adrenaline that had shoved the words from his lips now seemed to be exploding within him, his breath caught and he tried to fight the panic, mentally preparing himself for the worst. The worst being that she didn't actually care for him, and that he had made a terrible, _terrible_ mistake in telling her his feelings.

He wasn't sure _when_ exactly he had fallen in love with Rukia Kuchiki, but it must have been before he rescued her from Soul Society. Though he hadn't come anywhere near admitting his feelings to himself or any others at the time, he now knew why he had saved her. It wasn't simply that he owed her. It was that he loved her. Blindly, completely. Enough that he would risk life and limb to prevent her from coming to any harm.

Perhaps the realization had begun to sink in when she returned from Soul Society before the Arrancar began their first attack, when he had seen her standing in the window at school. Perhaps he had further realized when she, along with Renji, appeared in Heuco Mundo to help him save Orihime. Perhaps he had known for certain when she had then left him for Soul Society again, after Orihime had been successfully retrieved. And when she had returned again…he knew. All he had seen was her.

_Now everything's gone to hell_, he thought grimly, feeling like death was slowly taking him as he stared down into her still widened eyes. He wasn't sure that he would have _ever_ told her, her sudden confession had caused him to let his own slip. His absolute exhilaration in hearing those words from her had caused him to stop thinking straight, that along with the fact that he always seemed to say idiotic things when he was worked up. _And Rukia always knows exactly what to say to get to me. Dammit! What the hell do I do now?! She's just going to keep freakin' staring at me—_

"What did you say, Ichigo?" Her voice was still breathless, feather light. He inwardly cringed, wondering if it was too late to pretend he hadn't said anything at all. And if it was…_then I'm getting the hell out of here!_ Ichigo Kurosaki wouldn't run from a battle to the death with the most vicious and cruel opponents this twisted universe could throw at him, but he sure as hell would run away from Rukia if she knew his feelings and didn't feel the same way. Out of everything that he had been through, her rejecting him was definitely the most frightening. She was still staring up at him, waiting for a response. He was considerably flustered now, and was almost positive he wouldn't be able to summon the words again. Instead, he looked away, reaching to scratch as nonchalantly as he could at the back of his head.

"I…uh…" He got defensive. "What did _you_ say?" She blinked at his accusation-like question, at the way he looked away.

"What do you mean, 'what did I say'? You heard what I said!" She snapped out. He hesitated answering now, feeling the weight of her increasingly irritated gaze on him. Then inhaling deeply as if the air were strength, he brought his gaze to meet hers again.

"Yeah, but do you mean it?" He couldn't tell if his innards had _actually_ all leapt into his throat, but that was what it sure as hell felt like. Her lip curled with seeming distaste, this was all going so very, very wrong. _I would so much rather be being chopped up into tiny pieces by Zaraki right now… _But then she spoke again.

"Yes, Ichigo. I meant it…" Her voice was soft, she was visibly trying to hold her gaze upwards still, forcing her to look at him.

"Really?" He implored, now hoping that, somehow, he wasn't crashing and burning as badly as he thought. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, really. Stupid." He wasn't sure how to feel, emotions seemed to bubble up from nowhere. Unable to contain it, no matter how offensive Rukia might find it, he threw his head back and gave a shout of laughter, pumping his arms into the air in triumph. He must look completely ridiculous or insane to her, he knew, but that didn't matter_. She loves me! Even if I look stupid!_

"Ichigo, what the hell are you do—" The last bit of her annoyed question was cut off as he swept her into a victorious kiss, arms coming down to curl around her, lifting her up slightly above him and spinning with her. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he must look incredibly stupid. But for once in his 18 years, he didn't worry about his carefully crafted "image". He was holding the woman he loved, she was kissing him back, and everything was great, dammit, no matter what anyone thought about him.

o o o o o

"Wh—wh—_what_?" His words rang in her head, but she couldn't understand them. _"I love you too", "I love you too"…_She needed to hear it again, not sure if she had suddenly slipped into some sort of delusion or not. "What did you say, Ichigo?" She forced herself to breathe, to try to stay calm, rational. As angry as she had been only a minute before at his obvious stupidity—he hadn't understood what she was saying to him and she inadvertently spilt her feelings—all that was gone now, what he just said was the only thing she could remember. _If it's real…Just say it again, dammit! Don't play with me…_If he didn't mean to say it, if he just said it for the hell of it or because she said it_…I don't know what I would do. No one has ever said that to me before. And I don't think I've ever wanted to hear it more either. _

"I…uh…What did _you_ say?" He barked suddenly, his face flushed, eyes everywhere but on her. She couldn't tell if this was a positive response, it didn't seem to be. She tried to stave off the crushing disappointment that was creeping up on her, only too sure that he was going to retract the words. She was growing impatient, cold beginning to return, her rush of brilliant excitement and hope withering. _That idiot_.

"What do you mean, 'what did I say'? You heard what I said!" As she stared at him, growing more and more humiliated by her outburst by the second, and seriously considering just fleeing, his scowl grew only deeper, like his reddened face was just folding up in front of her. He took a breath, and planted his gaze firmly on hers again.

"Yeah, but do you mean it?" _What?_ The question seemed to come out of the blue, momentarily shocking her out of the anger and humiliation that had begun to build. Her answer was soft out of surprise.

"Yes, Ichigo. I meant it…"

"Really?" _This is stupid, how many times do I have to embarrass myself horribly before he understands? Gah, I should just give up now…_She rolled her eyes, his idiocy never ceased to amaze.

"Yes, really. Stupid." She bit at him, preparing to just leave. It wasn't sinking in at all. _Maybe that's for the best, we can just pretend it didn't happen!_ That didn't seem to be the case, something must have occurred to him, he abruptly shouted out a laugh, startling her, thrusting his hands into the air. She took an unsure step backwards, he was being really weird. _Is he laughing at me?_

"Ichigo, what the hell are you do—" She never finished the last word, suddenly silenced by his lips on her own. She felt herself being swung off the ground and upward, spinning. After a few fleeting seconds, she actually realized what was happening—he was kissing her. Ichigo Kurosaki was _kissing_ her. She resisted the urge to break the kiss to laugh in complete and utter delight, as well as confusion, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. Not entirely sure what was happening, or why, she relaxed, throwing her worries away. They suddenly didn't matter anymore.

o o o o o

"Just what th' hell're we doin' here, Six?" The gruff voice of an irritated Zaraki Kenpachi sounded behind him, which he coolly ignored. He had no time, nor care, to explain the situation yet again to the ignorant Captain of the 11th Squad.

"We're gonna find Shorty Captain and Crazy Girl!" A squeal sounded somewhere around the vicitnity of Zaraki, immediately prickling his nerves. Though he knew who it was, that horribly obnoxious Vice Captain of Zaraki's, Yachiro Kusajishi, he glanced over his shoulder anyway, narrowing his eyes slightly at the bright pink child. Not even bothering to cast her a contemptuous sneer, he let his gaze slide away from her to face forward again.

"Vice Captain Yachiru is correct, Captain Zaraki. We've been sent to apprehend both Vice Captain Hinamori Momo and… Captain Hitsugaya." Vice Captain Matsumoto's voice sounded disheartened, he wondered at it. _She is his Vice Captain…or was, to be more correct._

Byakuya Kuchiki considered their relationship vaguely, continuing his even pace towards the Urahara Shoten. He had been sent, along with the 11th Captain to arrest the fugitive Vice Captain and the suspected traitor Captain of the 10th. Unsurprisingly, Zaraki's Vice Captain had insisted coming along. Rangiku Matsumoto was sent as well, as she best knew her Captain and his potential whereabouts. And although she was assisting them as ordered, her reluctance was clear. _She is very loyal to him…Perhaps they are close? _His relationship with Renji Abarai was clearly vastly different. The red-headed Vice Captain was in awe of him and obeyed him generally, he was loyal, with a few perhaps forgivable exceptions, and was competent enough to be suitable. But the 6th Captain never had had a real _relationship _with his subordinate. _Not that it matters…_

"Keh! I don't give a _shit_ about all that. I wonder where Ichigo is…About time for another fight, I think!" Byakuya rolled his eyes, his expression remaining coldly indifferent. _The man is a fool._

"Oooh! Ichii! Yeah, Ken-chan, let's find Ichii! Hey, maybe he's _with_ Shorty Captain!" Yachiru chirruped, her round eyes widening with excitement. She continued, blabbering on about how happy she was going to be to see the idiot boy, how exciting it was going to be to watch "Ken-chan" fight him, and how much fun they would all have. Her voice was seriously grating on his nerves, and along with Kenpachi's presence, he became increasingly annoyed. Only his noble dignity prevented him from quickening his steps. _The sooner this is done, the sooner I can be freed from these fools. _


	26. Flight

Hey guys! New chapter up, written by the lovely Theoress. Kind of short this time, but the next one is longer :) We don't own Bleach. Hope you like it!

Chapter Twenty Six- Flight

The sound of splintering wood made its way to Urahara's ears. He looked up to closed-over entrance hole in the sky-like ceiling of the huge training room. _They must have arrived_, he thought. No time to worry about that now, though. He knew that a few people in Soul Society knew of his underground training room, but so long as Renji and Soifon weren't with them, it should take the Captains a reasonable amount of time to find the trap door. Afterall, he had made it with just such a scenario in mind.

Returning his attention to the task at hand, the gate was almost in place. The rock frame was almost together. Just a few more minutes before he would have it fully operational. He left it to Tessai to complete the structure as he turned to Hitsugaya to explain how to pass through the gate. Urahara felt a bit surprised as his gaze landed on the small Captain. Determination was etched into his face as if it were stone. The shopkeeper wondered if Hitsugaya's frown could possibly get deeper. He felt slightly responsible for this as he could tell that he had offended the boy-Captain when he offered to carry Hinamori down the stairs into the chamber. Nonetheless, he decided that cold determination was exactly what Hitsugaya needed if he was to have any chance of making it to Hueco Mundo and surviving, all the more so if he were going to have a chance to help Hinamori. Urahara sighed inwardly. He didn't know if there was anything that could be done to help her, but then again, if anyone could, it would the one who loved her, and it didn't hurt that he was Captain-class either.

"Captain," he addressed Hitsugaya, "We must get you through the portal as soon as it is ready. When it opens, you will enter and immediately press ahead creating for yourself a path of spirit particles. The entrance to Heuco Mundo is nothingness and you will need to gather your reiatsu to make it through there. As you proceed, focus on your destination. Do not think of Las Noches or you will be pulled there." He paused, waiting for the captain to take everything in. It was key that his directions were followed precisely.

For his part, Hitsugaya was listening attentively. He seemed to realize without having to be told the precarious nature of the journey itself, not to mention his self appointed task of rescuing Hinamori's soul form the Hollow already within it. Hitsugaya said nothing, his grim expression telling all that needed to be told of his unfailing resolution.

Urahara continued, "Instead, you must think about the night desert of Hueco Mundo. Focus on nothing but this image and eventually you will find yourself sprawled on the cold sand of the desert of eternal night. Shinigami have survived there before, for long periods of time, as we know from the account given by Kurosaki and Kuchiki. I don't have to tell you that it will be dangerous, but from there, you should be able to do what you need to do." Urahara looked down at the Captain knowing that he had left out information about how to return from Hueco Mundo. He figured that if Hitsugaya ever needed that information, he would be able to figure it out. The hard part would be living long enough to be able to seek leaving.

o o o o o

Hitsugaya listened carefully to Urahara's instructions, knowing that this was his only chance to save Hinamori and to clear their names. If they perished, he would be remembered just as much a traitor as she was, although that was not his primary concern now. He just had to save her. He felt numb to the cautions in Urahara's words. As he clutched Hinamori's body, feeling her limp weight heavy on his soul, he knew that there were two options: success and failure, and he was not about to waste energy thinking about the second one.

"…You should be able to do what you need to do." The shop keeper finished, then seemed to eye Hitsugaya with a combination of sympathy and pity. He didn't know which it was primarily, but he didn't like it. He could save her, he knew he could…and no one could tell him otherwise.

The portal crackled to life, filled with an odd mix of dark grey particles with purple lightening-like bolts emaninating from the center outward. Tessai stepped away quickly from the awakened gate. Urahara looked expectantly at Hitsugaya enjoining him to step forward and through the portal.

Hitsugaya nodded, teal eyes flashing. He lifted Hinamori up over his shoulder, and held her firmly. He didn't know what to expect, and apprehension tugged at the back of his mind. _What if this doesn't work? What if we both die?_

His momentary doubts were cut short by the huge crash made by the entrance to the room being ripped off its hinges and plunging to floor far below. Hitsugaya turned over his shoulder to see Captains Byakuya and Zaraki accompanied by Yachiru and Matsumoto running down the stairs towards them, though they were still a reasonable distance away. Hitsugaya felt a pang of guilt for abandoning his loyal Vice Captain, he wished he could explain it to her…he hoped she knew that he simply _had_ to protect Hinamori. She was one of the few people he expected to understand his actions.

He turned back to face the portal. He knew there was no more time to delay, Byakuya could do flashstep after all. Gathering his nerves, he eyed the open portal for just a split second longer before plunging himself and the unconscious Hinamori into the void.

o o o o o

Urahara watched, anxiety increasing as the captains burst into his training room. He vaguely wondered how much damage they had caused to his shop.


End file.
